


Love’s labour

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Diogenes Club, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Texting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade, indefesso ed orgoglioso poliziotto al servizio di Scotland Yard vive per il suo lavoro. Seppur la sua carriera sia costellata di successi (anche grazie ad un certo consulente investigativo), la sua vita privata è un vero e proprio disastro. Ha da poco divorziato ed una volta fuori da quello che è stato un matrimonio orrendo, inizia a guardarsi intorno. Londra, d'altra parte, è piena di belle donne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patricia

 

>  
> 
> Ed io sospirare per lei, perdere sonno per lei,  
>  dire giaculatorie per lei!  
>  Ma questo è un flagello che Ser Cupido t'infligge,  
>  caro mio, perché trascuri il suo minuscolo,  
>  terrificante, onnipossente imperio.  
>  E sta bene, io amerò, scriverò e sospirerò,  
>  pregherò e farò la corte, mi torcerò gemendo le braccia:  
>  c'è chi deve amar la mia donna,  
>  e chi amare una qualche donnaccia.

 

 

Patricia è bellissima. Ha capelli rossi lunghi fino alle spalle, occhi verdi, pelle chiara e impreziosita da una miriade di lentiggini, occhiali che le ricadono sul naso ed una piccola boccuccia a forma di cuore che Gregory Lestrade trova assai deliziosa. Patricia, oltre che essere gradevole a vedersi, ha anche un carattere dolcissimo. È timida, certo e arrossisce piuttosto facilmente, ma a Greg va bene anche così. In fondo non è necessario mettere subito le cose su un piano fisico, perché lui può anche aspettare. Patricia ha una strana mania per le scarpe rosse: ne ha tipo dieci paia. Ha una treccia che porta appoggiata ad una spalla e un gatto di nome Churchill. Abita in un piccolo appartamento a Soho e la sua padrona di casa è un’ottantenne assai burbera a cui, è sicuro, sta antipatico. Patricia studia all’ultimo anno della facoltà di fisica, trascorre la gran parte della giornata tra i libri e a Greg piace per questo. Adora vederla leggere. Con gli occhiali caduti sul naso, le labbra sporche di cioccolata, raggomitolata sul divano del suo piccolo soggiorno di fronte ad un camino acceso e con un odore di biscotti alla cannella nell’aria. Greg non trascorre il tempo che vorrebbe con Patricia. Il suo lavoro, quel maledetto lavoro che ama e odia al tempo stesso, lo porta via da lei per gran parte della settimana. Se si vedono lo fanno la sera tardi o il mattino presto. Raramente si incontrano durante il pranzo: Patricia mangia un’insalata in facoltà tra una lezione e l’altra, spesso si confonde e utilizza la biro che tiene in una mano per gli appunti a mo’ di forchetta, da tanto è presa a leggere. Quando le giornate si fanno più calde si accomoda su una panchina e, sotto il sole tiepido, divora il suo panino al tofu mentre dà un occhio agli appunti di laboratorio. A pranzo invece, Greg spesso non ha neanche il tempo di bersi un caffè. Se non è impegnato a star dietro a Sherlock, lo è a compilare scartoffie o a firmare documenti. Il suo è un lavoro che, di tanto in tanto, diventa assai noioso. Quando però c’è da avere a che fare con un cadavere e con un certo consulente investigativo, allora ecco che il suo lavorare a Scotland Yard diviene decisamente più movimentato e delle volte anche fuori controllo. Lestrade rimprovera quel suo non troppo politicamente corretto consulente, e lo fa anche più volte in uno stesso giorno, perché Sherlock dovrebbe comportarsi meglio. Perché Sherlock dovrebbe dargli un po’ più retta e fare un po’ meno lo stronzetto saccente. Tutte le volte che si ritrova a dirgliene quattro però, sa di farlo in modo bonario e di non crederci nemmeno troppo. Col tempo ha infatti imparato ad apprezzare quel ragazzo. Ne ammira le doti intellettive e, cavolo, quella sua capacità di deduzione è strabiliante. Per questo ama il lavoro che fa e per questo anche a Greg, come a Patricia, sta bene il vedersi di rado. Specie se si considera che è appena uscito da un divorzio che lo ha devastato, lasciandolo anche con ben poca voglia di impegnarsi. Patricia invece è giovane e ancora non pensa al matrimonio o alle relazioni serie. Si è detta che vuole sperimentare e che è bene guardarsi attorno prima di finire invischiata in un rapporto che, magari, lei stessa nemmeno vuole. Greg è carino, è interessante, dolce e affascinante. La fa ridere e poi la bacia in un modo… certo tra di loro ci sono tipo quindici anni di differenza, no forse sono di più, ma in ogni caso non le interessa l’età che hanno. Lui ha quel fascino brizzolato e quel fare da uomo che le fa tremare le ginocchia e le manda in tilt il cervello. È quel che le ci vuole dopo il modo orribile con cui è finita la sua storia con Samantha. E poi Greg la rispetta e fino ad ora non ha mai cercato di imporle qualcosa.

 

Si sono conosciuti tramite un intricatissimo giro di conoscenze. Quello che Greg ha capito, è che la sorella di Sally Donovan conosceva una che conosceva un altro… è stata proprio la sua collega a dargli il numero di telefono di Patricia e a combinare un appuntamento in un caffè del centro. La prima volta che si sono incontrati sono rimasti quasi un’intera mattinata a parlare di tutto e di niente, passeggiando per i viali di Hide Park in quella primavera profumata. Dopo si sono anche baciati, sotto ad un gazebo di glicine con il profumo dei fiori, il ronzio delle api ed il cinguettio dei passeri a far loro da sottofondo. È stato bellissimo. Forse lievemente bucolico, ma comunque stupendo. Da allora sono passati due mesi, giorno più giorno meno, si vedono due o tre volte a settimana e quando il lavoro glielo permette, Greg fa un salto a casa sua per prendere un tè. Una notte si è anche fermato a dormire! Sul divano naturalmente, perché ancora non hanno fatto l’amore. Lui non ne sente neanche l’urgenza; è quel che le ha sinceramente rivelato una sera, la desidera naturalmente perché Patricia è bellissima e splendida, ma rispetterà i suoi tempi. Quella notte in cui hanno dormito sotto lo stesso tetto mentre recuperava lenzuola pulite dalla credenza, Patricia ha pensato sul serio che, forse, magari, in futuro, quel poliziotto potrebbe anche piacerle davvero.  

 

Patricia ha una passione per la fisica e la matematica: il principio di indeterminismo di Heisenberg le scorre nelle vene. Conosce molto più che i soli fondamenti della teoria del caos, e potrebbe discutere per settimane circa la teoria delle stringhe; è fermamente convinta che l’imprevedibilità in un sistema che è complesso sia quantomeno prevedibile. Si aspetta sempre che qualcosa di imprevisto le capiti fra capo e collo e nulla la sorprende. Quindi neanche quella volta si stupisce quando l’imprevedibile entra ad un certo punto nella sua storia con Greg. Greg al contrario rimane spiazzato. Era certo del fatto che mai l’avrebbe sposata, già il solo pensare ad un matrimonio lo fa andare fuori di testa, ma nemmeno credeva che sarebbe finita tanto presto. Eppure è proprio così che è andata a finire e lui è stato mollato su due piedi. La sera prima si sono lasciati sul portone di casa di lei, Patricia gli ha detto che (se voleva) sarebbe potuto anche salire per una cioccolata, ma il cellulare di lui ha preso a squillare e quindi si sono salutati con la promessa di vedersi a colazione il giorno successivo.

 

Patricia non ama Starbucks, ma ogni tanto ci vanno assieme perché i cappuccini al caramello sono una bontà divina. Sono le otto del mattino quando Lestrade entra nel locale, guardandosi attorno in cerca della sua ragazza. Sa di essere troppo adulto e che il termine “ragazza” è molto adolescenziale, ma in un certo senso ama chiamarla a quel modo perché è molto poco impegnativo. Quando la porta a vetri si richiude dietro le sue spalle, si rende conto che il locale è pieno di gente. Naturalmente lo è sempre e a tutte le ore, quindi si mette pazientemente in fila mentre il telefono gli vibra all’arrivo dei messaggi di Sherlock. Dà una rapida scorsa mentre annota mentalmente le informazioni che gli sta dando riguardo al caso che stanno seguendo, per poi rispondergli che appena si libererà, lo raggiungerà a Baker Street. Sherlock non ci sta, si indigna e gli manda una decina di messaggi sul fatto che lui non vive in sua funzione e che il lavoro dovrebbe venire prima di tutto. Greg però non gli risponde e butta il telefono nella tasca della giacca, raggiungendo il bancone.

 

È appollaiato su uno sgabello con due bicchieroni di cappuccino ed una scatola di ciambelle ricoperte di glassa, quando vede Patricia entrare. Sul viso ha una strana espressione, ma non gli dà troppo peso perché tutti di prima mattina a Londra sono arrabbiati per qualcosa. Chi per la pioggia, chi per il sole, chi per la metro e chi per l’incapacità dei tassisti. Per questo non se lo aspetta e, quello schiaffo che gli arriva in pieno viso, lo lascia attonito e confuso.  
«Stronzo!» sbotta lei ad alta voce, lasciando trasparire su quel volto perfetto e sempre impassibile, un’emozione che Lestrade non ha mai visto su Patricia: furia. Quei lineamenti dolci e delicati, quel sorriso gentile e romantico è del tutto sparito, ha lasciato il posto ad un sentimento che non pensava potesse appartenere ad una ragazza del genere. Perché lei è arrabbiata, incazzata nera per dirla in termini più rozzi.  
«Che ho fatto?» si lamenta Lestrade, balzando in piedi con uno scatto e massaggiandosi la guancia arrossata.  
«Sei uno stronzo e un traditore e io non ti voglio più vedere.»  
«Co-cosa?» balbetta, lo fa in modo indegno e perché, sul serio, non capisce di che accidenti stia parlando.  
«Non fare il finto tonto, non con me, so tutto e mi fai schifo. Stavi con me e nel frattempo… guarda, non voglio neanche parlarne. Non farti vedere mai più a casa mia, se ti becco di fronte alla mia porta chiamo la polizia.» Patricia gira sui tacchi e fa per andarsene, ma quando sente la voce di Greg risponderle, si volta e lo fa di scatto. Non si sofferma a farle notare che è lui la polizia perché se le dicesse una cosa del genere, probabilmente lei gli mollerebbe un altro sonoro ceffone. Decide di essere delicato, ma ugualmente la afferra un polso e la trattiene. Patricia si volta ed è allora che lui riesce a vedere sul viso di lei quelle che non possono essere che lacrime. Gli occhi sono arrossati e gonfi e le guance bagnate, rendono la sua espressione affranta. Sembra stanca, Patricia, come se quella notte non avesse dormito e non è necessario chiamarsi Sherlock Holmes, per notarlo. Le occhiaie che le segnano il viso e quell’aria sbattuta non ingannerebbero nemmeno un idiota.  
«Io davvero non so di che cosa tu stia parlando» prosegue Greg, imperterrito e deciso a far valere le proprie ragioni. Perché lui non ha tradito nessuno e non vuole nemmeno che lei ne sia convinta, non dopo ciò che gli ha fatto la sua ex moglie. Non dopo tutte quelle litigate sul lavoro di lui e l’amante di lei. Non dopo il divorzio.  
«Ma allora non mi hai sentito? Sparisci dalla mia vita» grida, Patricia. Grida e fugge.

 

Greg non la insegue, non lo fa in quel momento un po’ perché è stranito e confuso e un po’ perché, davvero, non si capacita proprio. Che cosa diavolo le sia preso, sul serio, non ne ha idea e in ogni caso lei è evidentemente troppo arrabbiata per potergli dare delle risposte. Se ne esce quindi dalla caffetteria dimenticando tutto sul bancone ed ignorando le occhiate indignate e severe di un gruppo di signore sedute ad un tavolo poco distante. Si dice che la cosa migliore da fare è aspettare qualche giorno e quando la ricontatta con un messaggio, quarantottore più tardi, le risposte di lei non cambiano.

**‒ Sei uno stronzo!**  
**‒ Mi hai tradito, bastardo.**  
**‒ Non farti più vedere.**

Greg non sa cosa pensare, anche confessandosi con John Watson e raccontandogli ogni cosa per filo e per segno ed analizzando il tutto con un’altra persona accanto, non riesce a capire cosa sia accaduto. Non ha tradito Patricia con un’altra e gli ha detto d’essere divorziato fin dalla prima volta che l’ha incontrata, confessandole di non volere una relazione seria. Anche quando hanno parlato di fare l’amore, è stato sincero. Le accuse che ha mosso nei suoi confronti sono ingiuste e inesatte, una parte di lui vorrebbe tornare sotto la sua finestra e far valere le proprie ragioni, ma Greg non ha voglia di combattere. Non più. Fin da dopo il divorzio è stanco e sfiduciato e, in fondo, sente di non amare quella ragazza. Certo è stato bello starci insieme, ma sa di non desiderarla al punto di volersi battere per lei. Decide quindi di non insistere oltre e di far morire la cosa. Nei momenti in cui si domanda come mai quella bella storia che lui e Patricia avevano e che stavano lentamente costruendo, si ripassa mentalmente le parole che John Watson, quella sera al pub, gli ha detto tra una sorsata e l’altra di birra:  
«Le donne sono strane, amico, sapere quello che passa loro per la testa è impossibile. Mettiti l’anima in pace e trovatene un’altra.» E Greg lo fa.

 

 

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come vi sarete resi conto, la storia è ambientata in un’ipotetica post terza serie in cui John non sposa Mary e va a vivere con Sherlock e in cui Magnussen e Moriarty sono solo vaghi ricordi. Potrebbe contenere spoiler sull’ultima serie, ma molto generici. E sarà una Mystrade in tutto e per tutto! Anche se l'inizio può sembrarvi strano. Il titolo è tratto da:“Love’s labour’s lost” in italiano “Pene d’amor perdute” commedia di William Shakespeare. La citazione all'inizio è tratta da un monologo che Berowne fa alla fine terzo atto. 
> 
> Infine, potrei permettermi di darvi un consiglio? Shakespeare è bellissimo di suo, ma Pene d'amor perdute ha qualcosa in più, è una commedia dai toni romantici, ma non finisce in maniera canonica. Se potete, se riuscite, trovatela e leggetela, guadatela recitata... dovrebbe esistere anche un film se non sbaglio. Perché ne vale davvero la pena.  
> Koa


	2. Elisabeth

Maggiordomo e Buttafuori sono due canarini, due bastardissimi piccoli pennuti che svolazzano su e giù e hanno una grande propensione a beccarlo e che se ne stanno lì, tra un trespolo e l’altro, in una piccola voliera bianca posizionata sul davanzale della cucina di Elisabeth. Greg non li ha notati la sera precedente, anche perché quando è entrato dalla porta era troppo impegnato ad affondare il viso nel seno prosperoso di lei, per accorgersi di qualcosa. Però, stranamente, la prima cosa che fa quel mattino appena entra in quella grande cucina dallo stile classico ed antiquato, mentre un profumo di torta alle mele gli stuzzica le narici, è proprio avvicinarsi alla gabbietta. Elisabeth lo mette in guardia non appena si china sopra la voliera: buttafuori è piuttosto scorbutico, dice con un sorriso stampato in viso mentre appoggia sul piano di lavoro due tazze da caffè. E poi ride, di una risata fresca e cristallina anche quando (poco dopo) il piccolo becco dell’uccellino, colpisce le dita di Greg con prepotenza.

«Te l’avevo detto» mormora lei, prima di portarsi un dito tra le labbra e ripulirselo dallo zucchero a velo finito ovunque.  
«Come mai proprio dei canarini?»  
«Sono di mio marito» risponde Elisabeth, con fare tranquillo e pacato. Lestrade ancora non c’è abituato, in effetti è la prima volta che lei lo fa entrare in casa sua e il vedere ovunque oggetti maschili dovrebbe aiutarlo a realizzare il fatto che si scopa una donna sposata, ma è come se il suo cervello si rifiutasse di crederlo. Forse perché si sente un mostro e non riesce ad accettare di essere nemmeno poi tanto diverso da sua moglie. In fondo, il suo matrimonio è finito perché lei lo aveva tradito e ora pensare che proprio lui sia diventato una specie di terzo incomodo, lo fa stare malissimo. Ma Elisabeth lo ha rincuorato e lo ha fatto molte volte durante quei tre mesi in cui hanno preso a frequentarsi. Quello che lei vuole lo ha messo in chiaro fin da subito: sesso, di quello spinto e sporco. Vuole qualcuno che la fotta e che lo faccia dannatamente bene. È quello che gli ha sussurrato all’orecchio in quel primo appuntamento quando lui ancora non sapeva che avesse un marito. Elisabeth è furba, toglie l’anello quando va nei bar a rimorchiare. Toglie l’anello quando si vedono nonostante sappia benissimo che Greg è al corrente di ogni cosa. Naturalmente si è chiesto come mai lei tenga un comportamento del genere, specie perché si dichiara innamorata di suo marito, ma si è anche ripetuto un’infinità di volte che il sesso con lei gli piace e che mai nella vita potrebbe sposarsi con una donna del genere. Conoscono poco l’uno dell’altra, ma un paio di cose di quella donna le ha capite: dominatrice, prepotente e fissata con l’ordine maniacale. Entrare in casa sua è più o meno la stessa cosa che abitare in un museo, tutto è perfettamente sistemato al proprio posto, Greg ha addirittura la sensazione che i canarini prendano scopa e paletta e si spazzino la loro sporcizia da soli. No, non potrebbe mai innamorarsi di una donna del genere, per questo tra di loro il sesso sia grandioso. Lo fanno a casa di Lestrade, di solito. Elisabeth si fa trovare sul pianerottolo di fronte alla porta chiusa, con indosso un cappotto pesante o una pelliccia e niente al di sotto. Quando succedono situazioni del genere, lei si fa scopare all’ingresso, appoggiata alla porta. Greg si è detto che tutto quello è arrapante, ma che sa benissimo che prima o poi, lui per primo si stancherà di quei rapporti asettici. Delle volte ha ancora nostalgia di quei lontani primi mesi di matrimonio con sua moglie. Con lei, Greg, ci faceva l’amore. Si baciavano per mattinate intere, che trascorrevano pigramente a rotolarsi fra le lenzuola incuranti del fatto che al di fuori, il tempo scorresse. Gli manca, non sua moglie, sente nostalgia di un rapporto del genere, tanto che molto spesso quel peso al centro del petto che prova quando torna a casa la sera e non trova nessuno se non luci spente ed un letto vuoto, lo fa stare sveglio la notte. Nel frattempo però si gode quello che ha e non si fa troppe domande. Pensa al futuro solitario che gli aspetta, ma si dice anche che quella in fondo non è altro che una parentesi. Piacevole, certo, ma è pur sempre un passatempo.

 

Elisabeth è un’ottima cuoca. Trascorre gran parte delle sue giornate in cucina; ha un blog di ricette che aggiorna quotidianamente e una rubrica di consigli gastronomici su una rivista femminile. Elisabeth ha un frigorifero pieno di un sacco di cibo strano, che Greg non ha mai nemmeno visto. Ama cucinare in maniera speziata e lo fa meglio di un cuoco indiano, ma più di tutto è suo caffè che Lestrade predilige. È forte sì, ma dolce e corposo. E quando quel mattino se lo gusta mentre mangiucchia quel pezzetto di torta, riflette sul fatto che con sua moglie non ha mai avuto nulla del genere. Lei non gli preparava mai la colazione e quelle poche volte in cui cenavano insieme, non si preoccupava certo di fargli da mangiare no, riscaldava una busta di pasta alle vongole o di risotto senza nemmeno preoccuparsi che fosse ben caldo. Elisabeth ride quando gli dice che quella è la miglior torta che abbia mangiato in vita sua, ma è lusingata dal complimento e lo si nota perfettamente dal lieve sorriso sincero che s’affretta a nascondere dietro la tazza da caffè. Addirittura insiste perché se ne porti via un po’. Greg dice di no, che non è il caso: non vuole premure perché non vuole che lei gli si attacchi troppo. Però è tanto insistente e quella torta è così buona… alla fine cede e quando esce da quella casa, ha un piccolo fagotto di stagnola sotto al braccio e un lieve sorriso stampato in viso.

 

Non parlano mai di niente, né del marito di lei, né di politica o attualità, non parlano mai di nulla. A dire il vero si danno a malapena il saluto quando si vedono e più la loro relazione va avanti, più Greg è eccitato dalla reciproca indifferenza. E non solo da quello, già perché la loro voglia li porta spesso a farlo in posti che sarebbero pubblici (in teoria) come l’ascensore di Scotland Yard o i bagni del teatro. Lestrade non si è mai sentito tanto eccitato da qualcuno in tutta la sua vita. Elisabeth è una donna splendida. A quarant’anni compiuti possiede un fisico tonico asciutto e un sedere sodo. Elisabeth fa due ore di pilates al giorno, ma questo a Greg non lo ha mai rivelato. Va a correre tutte le mattine, si sveglia alle cinque e trenta ed esce di casa alle sei. Quando rientra si scola un preparato energetico che si fa bastare per tutto il giorno. Elisabeth non mangia mai quello che cucina per il blog e quando deve provare un ristorante per lavoro, si concede il meno che può. Ma Greg non sa niente di tutto questo, né del fatto che si sforza tanto per piacere ad un marito a cui, probabilmente, mai piacerà. A Greg non ha detto nulla di nulla, nemmeno che un po’, di lui, si sta innamorando perché sanno poco delle vite l’uno dell’altra, ma lei ha capito lo stesso che sotto quella scorza da macho c’è un animo sensibile. Elisabeth ci pensa, a dirglielo, ci pensa e ci ripensa. Riflette sul fatto che la sua infatuazione per Greg possa dipendere dal fatto che suo marito la ignori ormai da anni. Se lo facesse, se dicesse a quel poliziotto che si sta innamorando, probabilmente rovinerebbe tutto quindi si dice che può anche aspettare, in fondo. Per il momento ad entrambi le cose stanno decisamente bene così.

 

Ci sono molte cose che Elisabeth non sa. Non sa discutere di politica estera, non sa quale sia la capitale della Cina. Non sa praticamente nulla di musica rock. E non sa nemmeno che, a Lestrade, quel ti amo non glielo dirà mai. Il fatto che la porta a lasciarlo accade un mattino, qualche giorno dopo che lei lo ha fatto entrare in casa sua, approfittando dell’assenza di suo marito. Sta rientrando dopo il consueto jogging ed una lunga macchina nera le si accosta mentre cammina a passo di marcia. Di principio nemmeno ci fa caso e quando la nota, si dice che non è per lei perché non conosce nessuno che abbia una limousine. Poi però un finestrino si abbassa e una voce pronuncia il suo nome, richiamandola ed è allora che capisce che no, Greg Lestrade non è l’uomo adatto con cui distarsi.

 

 

_oOoOo_

   
Greg non ha una buona sensazione, lui ed Elisabeth si accordano tramite mail e mai si chiamano al cellulare. Infatti è per questo che, quando quel pomeriggio ha ricevuto la sua telefonata mentre usciva da casa di Sherlock e John e lei lo ha chiamato, è rimasto sorpreso. Si sono dati appuntamento in un ristorantino dove fanno un chili da leccarsi i baffi, per le sette di quella sera stessa. Quando entra nel locale semi vuoto, ignora il prepotente odore di curry e tira dritto, non c’è molta gente e poi, lui la riconoscerebbe ovunque. Se ne sta seduta laggiù in fondo, un po’ lontana dalla porta d’ingresso e non molto distante dalla cucina. È vestita elegantemente in un cappotto bianco e i capelli biondi che le cadono sulle spalle, tiene una sigaretta spenta in mano e ha un bicchiere di quello che sembra un drink alcolico consumato per metà, e lo guarda. È seria come lo è di solito, bella come lo è sempre stata, ma sul viso ha un’espressione mai vista prima, pare materna. Sì, a Lestrade ricorda terribilmente sua madre quando da bambino lo rimproverava per aver rubato la cioccolata dalla credenza.  
«Ciao» dice lui, salutandola con cordialità prima di accomodarsi alla sedia di fronte e facendolo senza nemmeno levarsi il cappotto. Sa già che non mangeranno. Lo sanno entrambi e quel saluto, non è che il preludio di un balletto che, spera, duri il meno possibile.  
«Ciao, Greg» risponde lei, con voce melliflua.  
«Mi volevi parlare di qualcosa?» Va dritto al sodo, perché lo vogliono tutti e due e poi, con lei non ha mai dovuto fingere: niente tattiche, niente indugi o tentennamenti. Se possibile, la loro è sempre stata una relazione sincera e schietta. Per questo appena la vede tentennare, Greg capisce che è per davvero tutto finito e che lei non sa come dirglielo. Elisabeth infatti indugia sulla risposta da dare, prende una buona sorsata dal bicchiere e dopodiché lo appoggia non troppo delicatamente sul tavolo.

«Quello che c’è stato tra noi» esordisce, con voce ferma «è stato bellissimo, ma devo troncare.»  
«Sì, beh, sapevamo che non sarebbe durata» ribatte lui. Certo, è impreparato al fatto che accada tanto presto, pensava che qualche mese in più però si sarebbero visti ugualmente, ma non se ne vuole fare una malattia. Perché in fondo quella non è stata altro se non una storia di sesso e, in tutta sincerità, la parte del terzo incomodo stava ormai diventandogli stretta.  
«Hai deciso di riprovarci con tuo marito?» chiede ancora, e lo fa con una curiosità che sarebbe inopportuna se tra loro ci fosse mai stato un coinvolgimento sentimentale. Ma con Elisabeth no, sono sempre stati tanto aperti che Greg adesso può permettersi di porre un certo tipo di domande tanto tranquillamente.  
«Non lo so davvero. Sono tentata di mandarlo al diavolo, ma allo stesso tempo non voglio buttar via anni di matrimonio. Mi dispiace dover interrompere con te, tu sei tanto carino e gentile però credo che per entrambi sia meglio così, non trovi?» Greg è imbarazzato, non sa cosa dire. Non solo perché lei lo ha colto impreparato, ma perché non ha proprio idea se quello sia davvero il meglio per lui o meno. Si è convinto che dopo il divorzio era il caso di staccare la spina e lo ha fatto, buttandosi nel lavoro e non pensando alle donne, poi però gli amici e i colleghi hanno cominciato ad insistere e tra un: ti presento una e conosco un’altra, Greg si è ritrovato a montare in sella molto prima di quanto non volesse. Non sa cosa desideri per davvero, una parte di lui vorrebbe avere ancora una relazione seria, ma allo stesso tempo però non vuole pensarci. Di sicuro non ama Elisabeth e gli è chiaro proprio mentre lei lo scarica perché non prova niente, se non un vago sollievo. Già perché per tutto il tempo in cui è stato con lei è stato sì eccitato, ma contava più quello che gli urlava la sua coscienza, ossia che l’infiltrarsi in un matrimonio non è per nulla una cosa da farsi.  
«Quel che credo io non penso abbia importanza» dice e lo fa sinceramente «sei tu ad essere sposata e tu a dover dire ciò che vuoi.»  
«Ho capito, non ti esponi. Io però confermo quel che ho detto, caro Detective Ispettore Lestrade, è stato bellissimo con te» sussurra languidamente, prima di alzarsi dalla sedia e recuperare la borsetta poggiata allo schienale dalla quale estrae una banconota da dieci sterline e la deposita sul tavolo. Lui arrossisce ed Elisabeth sorride quando se ne accorge. Perché le pare incredibile, ma lo stesso uomo che la scopava nei bagni dell’Opera House è quello che sta arrossendo come uno studentello. Greg però si riprende subito, distratto dal vederla camminare. È sempre stata sensuale, molto femmina nei modi di camminare e di parlare. E rimane ammutolito mentre la vede circumnavigare il tavolo e poi avvicinarsi, per poi sollevargli il mento con due dita e baciarlo delicatamente sulle labbra.  
«Proprio bello» gli soffia sulla bocca, prima di staccarsi.

Greg invece non dice niente, un po’ perché è inebetito e inebriato dal costoso profumo di lei che, tra parentesi, è lo stesso che portava quando si sono conosciuti e che lui ha sempre trovato eccitante. Ammette che ha una gran voglia di girare la testa per godersi quella camminata da pantera e lo fa anche, sorridendo appena mentre volta un poco la testa. Si ritrova però a sussultare quando si accorge che si ferma e subito si volta. Elisabeth fa per parlare, indugia e lo fa per la seconda volta quella sera, tentenna a lungo e dopo torna indietro a grandi passi. Lestrade si domanda se non abbia già cambiato idea, quando lei gli dice qualcosa che non si aspetta davvero.  
«Per il futuro» esordisce «per il tuo futuro, ti consiglio di essere sincero con te stesso.»  
«Eh?» non riesce a trattenersi, perché non capisce di che diavolo stia parlando. Lei poi gli prende le mani tra le proprie e lo guarda con apprensione ed ecco che quell’espressione materna rispunta sul viso perfettamente truccato di Elisabeth. È la stessa faccia che lo accolto solo qualche minuto fa e che Lestrade, anche adesso, fatica ad interpretare.  
«Se non riesci ad accettare questa cosa, Greg, sarai sempre tu il primo a starci male. Lo so come la pensano quegli idioti di conservatori per non parlare dei preti, ma guarda che non è un male. È perfettamente lecito e umano e sei umano, non una specie di mostro. Tu cerca solo di ricordarlo e sappi che, beh, lo confesso un po’ ti invidio, perché avere qualcuno che… insomma non è da tutti. Ecco, te l’ho detto e ti auguro buona fortuna. Addio.» E Lestrade è confuso.

 

 

**Continua**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le caratterizzazioni delle donne di Lestrade, tutte quelle che sono apparse compresa la ex moglie, di cui ogni tanto spuntano ricordi e informazioni, sono dei cliché. Mi sono divertita a crearli e a giocarci e l’ho fatto con cognizione di causa.


	3. Jenny

C’è un piccolo pub, appena fuori da New Scotland Yard (svoltato l’angolo), che fa dei panini al tacchino a dir poco favolosi. Lestrade non ha mai il tempo d’andarci, ma appena può ci fa un salto. Quel giorno, quando entra dalla porta, è da solo nessun collega lo ha seguito. È l’una di un piovoso pomeriggio di fine ottobre e Greg ha trascorso tutta la mattina a litigare con Sherlock, quindi si dice che ha tutto il diritto di godersi un pranzo in santa pace e lontano da quell’inferno chiamato Holmes. Quando entra, il locale è pieno. Si fa largo tra agenti in divisa e boccali di birra traballanti e riesce ad accaparrarsi uno sgabello rimasto miracolosamente libero, appollaiandosi su di esso mentre richiama l’attenzione dell’uomo dietro il bancone.  
«Fammi una birra, mezza pinta, Freddy.»  
«Ispettore!» esclama il rubicondo uomo, a mo’ di saluto, sorridendo bonariamente dietro ad una folta barba scura che non è cambiata di una virgola dall’ultima volta che lo ha visto, già più di sei mesi addietro. «Non la si vede da queste parti da una vita» mormora lui, frustando blandamente Greg con lo strofinaccio a quadretti che si rigira tra le mani.  
«Sono stato impegnato, sai tra il lavoro e il resto.»  
«Lei ci passa troppo tempo in quel dannato ufficio, non si vive di sola Scotland Yard; lo sa? Dovrebbe prendersi una bella vacanza e andarsene al mare, un po’ di sole non può davvero farle male.»  
«Ci penserò» borbotta, a metà tra il divertito e l’imbarazzato «e fammi anche uno di quei meravigliosi panini al tacchino.»  
«Vediamo se me lo ricordo» mormora il barman, mentre recupera un bicchiere da mezza pinta, parlando fra sé «tanta maionese e niente sottaceti; giusto?»  
«La tua memoria funziona ancora» scherza Lestrade.  
«Fin che dura! Jenny» grida poi, in direzione della porta della cucina alle sue spalle. «Uno al tacchino, pane bianco, tanta maionese e niente sottaceti.»  
«Sì, capo» urla una voce, in riposta dall’altro lato della porta ancora chiusa. Una voce che Lestrade classifica come femminile e che, ovviamente, lo incuriosisce perché è passato tanto tempo, ma non ricordava che Freddy avesse delle assistenti donne. Pertanto allunga il collo, spiando attraverso i vetri e portando lo sguardo al piccolo cucinotto dove intravede una folta chioma scura.  
«Chi è Jenny?» domanda Greg, mentre afferra il boccale e se lo porta alla bocca.  
«Il mio nuovo aiuto.»  
«Aiuto?» sbotta Greg, quasi spuntando la birra «ma tu non eri quello che faceva tutto da solo?»  
«Che vuole che le dica, ispettore, grazie al cielo il mio giro d’affari è aumentato. Sono stato quasi costretto a prendere qualcuno, non riuscivo a fare più niente da solo.»  
«Jenny, eh? E come se la cava?»  
«Alla grande, è giovane, ma ha la stoffa giusta e poi fa dei panini che sono la fine del mondo. Se ne renderà conto lei stesso.»

 

Ed è così sul serio. Lestrade non può credere che qualcuno possa preparare dei panini meglio di come li faccia Freddy, eppure quando poco più tardi Jenny varca la soglia della cucina con un piattino tra le mani ed un sandwich poggiato sopra, Lestrade si rende conto che per davvero è la fine del mondo. Oddio, quando lo pensa ancora non ha dato nemmeno un morso, ma se fa da mangiare almeno la metà di quanto è bella, allora quello che ha di fronte deve essere una pietanza da Re. Lei in ogni caso è stupenda: capelli neri e ricci raccolti in una coda, viso acqua e sapone, fisico magro e secco e lineamenti del viso squadrati, ma piacevoli. Gli occhi sono di un azzurro molto intenso, ma è il sorriso che più di tutto lo sconvolge. Ha una bocca grande e due labbra che sembrano essere un vero e proprio invito, specie quando si stirano in un sorriso dolcissimo. Jenny è forse la più bella donna che abbia incontrato da sempre. Jenny sorride quando Freddy, il barista, le dice con fare ammiccante che l’uomo che ha di fronte è il Detective Ispettore Lestrade di Scotland Yard e di trattarlo con riguardo. Annuisce e pare gentile quando gli domanda come vadano le cose. Per un momento gli dà quasi l’impressione che stia flirtando con lui, ma si ricrede non appena si rende conto che in realtà è il suo modo di fare. Jenny è molto aperta e spontanea. E poi Greg in ogni caso non ha nessuna intenzione di flirtare con nessuno. Le sue ultime due relazioni romantiche sono finite decisamente male. Tre, se considera anche il suo matrimonio fallito e il tutto nell’arco di un anno. Ha deciso quindi di starsene buono e non uscirà con quella ragazza, no, non le chiederà nemmeno il numero e non penserà alla sua bella bocca da baciare per tutta la notte. Non farà niente di tutto questo, perché ne ha passate abbastanza. Si limita a finire il panino e la birra, lascia una banconota da dieci sterline (resto mancia) sul bancone e saluta Freddy con una pacca sulla spalla ed una stretta di mano. Tornerà in quel posto, ma niente donne. No. Decisamente e assolutamente no.

 

La seconda volta che si vedono è su nell’ufficio di Greg a Scotland Yard, tra bicchierini di caffè vuoti gettati malamente nel cestino delle cartacce, torri scartoffie e documenti impilati sulla scrivania. Lei si presenta a mezzogiorno con un fagottino di stagnola, un thermos di caffè caldo e ovviamente con gran un sorriso gentile. Lui la riconosce immediatamente, dando persino prova di ricordarsi il suo nome; come potrebbe aver dimenticato una del genere? Specie perché la promessa fatta a sé stesso di non pensarci, è andata praticamente subito a farsi benedire. Appena la vede, la saluta con un grande sorriso prima di invitarla ad entrare e di domandare a Donovan il favore di farsi un giro.  
«Sei stata molto gentile, Jenny» le dice, un po’ imbarazzato.  
«Ho pensato che non avesse il tempo di venire giù oggi» si giustifica lei.  
«Già, in effetti non ho un momento libero.» È imbarazzato e confuso e spera proprio di non darlo a vedere, quindi maschera il tutto con un gran sorriso di circostanza, riordinando un po’ alla buona il caos che c’è sulla sua scrivania e facendo un po’ di spazio.  
«Allora la lascio al suo lavoro, Ispettore e si goda il panino» mormora Jenny, lasciando tutto sulla scrivania ed affrettandosi a sparire.  
«Perché non rimani a farmi compagnia?» la ferma, anche se non dovrebbe, ma già che è lì, tanto vale. «Possiamo dividere il caffè» conclude Lestrade, sfoggiando quello è che il suo miglior sguardo da cucciolo e a cui nessuna, e quando dice nessuna afferma il vero, donna resiste. Quello che avviene dopo è più o meno il solito ovvero chiacchiere e sorrisi, tanti sorrisi, meno chiacchiere e più sorrisi per essere sinceri. Ma ad entrambi pare piacere molto.

 

Jenny taglia il pane con un coltello senza lama, dice che dovrebbe farlo affilare, ma che Freddy non vuole spendere un centesimo. Jenny dice anche che la maionese va messa su entrambi i lati perché in questa maniera, il pane si imbeve ed il panino diventa più saporito. Jenny fa un caffè davvero ottimo, ma se possibile a Greg non importa un bel niente perché quella ragazza potrebbe parlare anche del tempo o delle formiche, e a lui piacerebbe lo stesso. Forse esagera, ma adora sentire il suono della sua voce. Certo a tratti è un po’ stridula, ma no, alla fine gli piace quel che dice. Durante quella pausa pranzo improvvisata ha scoperto tante cose di lei; vive con sua sorella maggiore Maggie a Notting Hill, lei fa la musicista e, per aiutarla con l’affitto, Jenny si sobbarca due lavori. Di giorno sta al pub e la sera fa la maschera al teatro dell’opera. Quello è un lavoro che le ha trovato Maggie, dato che suona nell’orchestra stabile di lì. A Jenny non piace molto la musica classica, è sua sorella quella brava, quella esperta, quella che sa distinguere Bach da Mozart e che si scandalizza appena Jenny ammette che, a lei, sembrano perfettamente uguali. Jenny non ama nemmeno l’opera lirica, ma al teatro dove lavora fanno molte rappresentazioni del genere e deve ammettere che ce ne sono due o tre che hanno attirato la sua attenzione. Quel Verdi o come accidenti si chiama, quel tizio che ha scritto quella Traviata, insomma, quella a Jenny è piaciuta da matti. L’ha amata a tal punto, che si è scaricata da internet un paio di canzoni, ah no, "arie" come l’ha corretta Maggie più di una volta. Jenny racconta quelle faccende con una spontaneità che per lui, DI Lestrade è come un’iniezione di vita. Ride, parla, si incespica nelle parole, ma lo fa sempre con un’espressione molto dolce e quando alla fine le chiede se ha voglia di uscire con lui una sera, lei annuisce velocemente. Jenny è arrossita e le guance le si sono colorate appena, ma Lestrade preferisce non farglielo notare. Jenny un po’ ci sperava in un invito perché quel detective è di una bellezza disarmante e quando le sorride, le tremano le ginocchia. Greg propone di andare in una pizzeria non tanto lontana e lei accetta con piacere, le dice che si vedranno tra un paio di giorni perché al momento ha un mano un caso complicato e ha troppo da fare. E si scusa mentre glielo dice, ma lei stessa gli risponde che anche per lei vedersi tra due sere è l’ideale.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Prima di raggiungerla al ristorante, Greg si scopre un po’ agitato. Non ha idea di come andrà a finire questa volta perciò si dice di non farci troppo affidamento, di non impegnarsi già fin da subito perché potrebbe anche andare malissimo. Tra le ipotesi che ha vagliato però non c’è il fatto che, ipoteticamente, la sua storia con Jenny potrebbe anche non iniziare affatto. Salta giù dal taxi con un balzo leggero dandosi un po’ di carica, ma il suo sorriso si smorza non appena vede Jenny davanti al locale. Oh no, conosce quell’espressione: l’ha già vista sul viso di Patricia e anche su quello di Elisabeth tanti mesi prima. Jenny non piange, né sembra arrabbiata. In quegli occhi però, Greg ci legge una pena leggera, appena accennata. Si torce le mani come fosse nervosa, si morde le labbra quasi cercasse di trattenersi e i suoi occhi sono arrossati segno che un poco, almeno, ha pianto per davvero. Non la vuole usare o sfruttare, ma quella volta si dice che non se ne andrà di lì senza una spiegazione valida.

 

Sono seduti ad una panchina di San James Park, fa freddo e ad entrambi pare non importare; guardano i cancelli di Buckingham Palace e prendono in giro le guardie. Jenny ride, Greg si limita ad una smorfia, ma il loro divertimento si spegne subito. L’aria è diventata pesante e l’atmosfera decisamente carica di tensione.  
«Io non ho fatto niente» esordisce lui «sono divorziato e le ultime due donne che ho avuto nell’ultimo anno mi hanno lasciato su due piedi con motivazioni assurde.»  
«Non si tratta di questo» mormora Jenny, torcendosi le mani.  
«E allora di che cosa? Me lo vuoi dire? Qualcuno mi vuole far sapere che cavolo sta succedendo a tutte le donne di Londra?» sbotta, Gregory Lestrade, grida e addirittura si alza dalla panchina prendendo a camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro. Appena si rende conto d’aver esagerato però, mormora uno “scusa” a mezza bocca, dopodiché distoglie lo sguardo rimettendosi a sedere. Greg ha capito perfettamente che se Jenny ha accettato di seguirlo fino a lì, significa che vuole parlare. Quindi deve tentare d’essere calmo e pacato, o almeno può provarci.  
«Il problema non sono le donne di Londra, ma tu.» Non vorrebbe farlo, forse dovrebbe controllarsi di più, ma non può proprio non guardarla con fare inorridito. Tutte quelle donne lo hanno lasciato per qualcosa che ha lui? Non crede d’essere tanto brutto, in fondo Elisabeth gli ha sempre detto che era affascinante e poi se non piace, allora potrebbero anche dirglielo invece che lasciarlo così su due piedi. No, ci dev’essere dell’altro.  
«Cosa diavolo ho che non va? Ho scritto idiota sulla fronte e non lo so? Puzzo?» Lestrade grida e non si preoccupa di tenere la voce un po' troppo alta, i passanti si voltano e lo guardano, poi si fermano a fissare lui e Jenny per un paio di secondi, fino a che non si decidono a proseguire oltre; alcuni scrollano addirittura la testa, ma Greg gli ignora e non ci bada, non gli interessa cosa pensa la gente. Lui vuole solo sapere.  
«Io non so nemmeno come abbia fatto a non rendermene conto, ho sempre avuto un certo sesto senso per queste cose» confessa Jenny, abbassando lo sguardo. Ancora si torce le dita, nervosa, ma il tono di voce non è incrinato dal pianto. Non si sta disperando e questo, in parte, gli è di conforto. Tesa però lo è.  
«Si può sapere di che stai parlando?»  
«Del fatto che sei gay, Lestrade.»

 

Greg si lascia cadere sulla panchina, vi ci sprofonda come sconfitto, ha gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta. È stupito, sconvolto, confuso. Ma più che mettersi a pensare a chi abbia messo in giro una voce del genere, si ritrova a pensare a quando Patricia lo ha lasciato, mesi fa. Poi ricorda le parole che ha usato Elisabeth quando gli ha detto che la loro tresca era finita. Anche loro lo hanno lasciato per un motivo simile? Anche loro erano convinte che fosse gay? In un certo senso, adesso che Jenny se ne è uscita con questa rivelazione, Greg capisce molte cose. Le parole di Patricia, e poi quello strano discorso di Elisabeth sui conservatori e l’essere un uomo normale e non un mostro. Si riferiva forse a questo? Già, ma lui ed Elisabeth sono stati insieme più di due mesi e in tutto quel tempo non ha mai fatto domande del genere, perché uscirsene di punto in bianco con una cosa simile? Dovevano esser state convinte del fatto che fosse gay, convinte da qualcuno. Già, ma da chi? Patricia era molto più che sicura: era arrabbiata, furibonda, triste, doveva esser stata convinta da qualcosa che aveva visto; già e da che cosa?  
«Io non sono gay, Jenny.»  
«Ascolta, lo so che è quello che dici a tutti e se non lo vuoi dichiarare va bene anche così, ma non puoi uscire con altre donne per convincere il mondo. Non è giusto né per te, né tanto meno per lui. Per non parlare del fatto che esci con delle persone che magari si immaginano di stare con te per davvero e non per convenienza.»  
«Conve-cosa? E poi lui, chi?» ripete, senza capire.  
«Va bene, ho capito: non esiste» mormora Jenny, ammiccando con fare complice prima di alzarsi dalla panchina ed inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui. Gli prende le mani tra le proprie e le accarezza con un fare gentile che un po’ gli ricorda quell’espressione materna e comprensiva che aveva Elisabeth quel giorno al ristorante. Greg non capisce. Greg non sa come mai lei gli dica cose simili.  
«Lui non esiste perché non si sa mai che passi qualcuno che ti conosce e ti senta parlare di certe cose!» Adesso invece sta ridendo e nel frattempo ha abbassato il tono di voce, ha anche iniziato a guardarsi attorno. Sta ridendo di lui? No, perché non è affatto in momento di scherzare.  
 «Per un momento però, Greg, facciamo finta che quest’uomo ci sia per davvero; va bene? Sei innamorato, giusto? Tu ami lui e lui ama te, siete insieme da quanto? Non so… Tre? Quattro? Cinque anni? E per tutto questo tempo magari ti sei anche convinto che tra di voi non ci sia nemmeno amore vero, ma solo sesso. Beh, sai cosa ti dico? Che non è così. Perché lui ti ama, Greg e santo cielo, nessuno che non sia follemente innamorato farebbe mai una cosa del genere per un’altra persona. Su questo ci puoi contare. Voglio dire sarebbe da pazzi. Da pazzi malati, ecco. Quindi accetta una volta per tutte quello che sei e basta fingere. Siamo in Inghilterra, santo cielo! Le persone dello stesso sesso si possono sposare, non siamo più nel medioevo. Sai, avevo un cugino che aveva un amico che lavorava in polizia ed era dichiaratamente gay e non ha mai avuto, e dico mai, problemi per il suo orientamento sessuale. I suoi colleghi sono addirittura andati al matrimonio e gli hanno organizzato un addio al celibato a cui quell’idiota di mio cugino si è pure sbronzato e io sono dovuta andare a recuperarlo a Chesterfield alle quattro del mattino. Quindi non c’è niente di male, dico davvero. Ti auguro la migliore vita possibile e sono certa che sarà bellissima perché non vedo coppia più bella di voi.»

Jenny parla tanto. Dice cose senza senso e lo confonde. Jenny non è solo convinta che Gregory Lestrade, Detective Ispettore di Scotland Yard, sia gay; lei ne è proprio sicura tanto che ha tirato in ballo un certo lui di cui sembra essere follemente innamorato. Greg non risponde e non per maleducazione, ma perché è troppo sconvolto e la sua mente è completamente svuotata. E dopo che lei si solleva da terra e gli dà un bacio su una guancia e se ne va, lui rimane fermo ed immobile. Non la vede allontanarsi con un gran sorriso stampato in viso, fiera e sicura d’aver fatto una buona azione, non la nota nemmeno bloccarsi e tirar fuori il cellulare di tasca perché tutto attorno a lui è diventano opaco, sfuocato e poco importante. Quelle cose che Jenny gli ha appena detto sono troppe da sapere tutte insieme. Perché lui non è… E chi diavolo sarà stato a… E perché? Nomi, cose gli vorticano per la mente. Frasi buttate là, pezzi di discorsi, ma tutto gli appare poco nitido e senza senso. Ha mal di testa e seppur stia all’aria aperta, si sente soffocare. Ha bisogno di andarsene da lì, in qualunque altro posto si dice, ma lì non ci può più stare. Perché non può credere a quello che Jenny gli ha appena detto, perché non vuole pensare a chi possa avergli messo in mente idee del genere, a lei e a tutte le altre. Quindi alza da quella panchina e cammina. Bere, Greg ha bisogno di bere.

 

 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per quanto riguarda la descrizione fisica di Jenny ho preso ispirazione dalla fisionomia dell'attrice americana Evangeline Lilly, per chi non si ricorda chi è, sarebbe Kate di "Lost".


	4. Sherlock&John

Sherlock e John sono una specie di mostro a due teste, di quelli mitologici o fantascientifici che si vedono nei film di Harry Potter. Vivono insieme, lavorano insieme, stanno insieme, si concludono le frasi a vicenda e dove non arriva l’uno, può l’altro. E viceversa naturalmente. Sono caratterialmente agli antipodi e sono talmente perfetti assieme, che Greg delle volte pensa che quella faccenda della mela (cos’era Platone?) possa essere vera. Ad esempio, Sherlock è totalmente incapace di trattare con le persone, John invece è empatico e di queste cose ne capisce di più; sa rapportarsi con la gente: è un ottimo mediatore tra loro e il suo sociopatico compagno e si scusa ogni volta che questi fa il maleducato con i clienti. Sherlock è la mente più brillante del Regno Unito mentre John un uomo normale, ma nonostante le differenze evidenti, al dottore sembra non pesare l’essere meno intelligente della coppia. Sherlock e John litigano di continuo, su tutto. Greg li ha sentiti battibeccare un’infinità di volte, anche prima che si dichiarassero reciproco amore. E litigano su tutto, tra l’altro, sul disordine che c’è in casa, su chi deve lavare i piatti la sera, chi deve preparare il tè o dove andranno a cenare. Eppure, Lestrade non ha mai visto due persone amarsi così tanto, persino l’algido Sherlock Holmes appare profondamente innamorato il che è incredibile anche solo a pensarci. Lestrade è rimasto un po’ stupito quando gliel’hanno detto, tanti mesi fa, ma è stato sinceramente felice per loro. D’altra parte è anche vero il fatto che tutti a Scotland Yard hanno fatto scommesse su quei due fin dalla prima volta in cui il dottore è apparso su una scena del crimine. Appena è circolata la voce che stavano insieme ufficialmente, lui ha dovuto sganciare cinquanta sterline alla Donovan e no, non gli è andato giù l’ammettere che su di loro aveva sbagliato. Lestrade li ha incontrati da poco, si sono visti solo due giorni prima, ma di certo quel mattino quando apre gli occhi non si aspetta di certo di trovarsi il volto di John Watson sorridergli con fare gentile.  
  
  
Greg si guarda attorno, confuso, è in un luogo che di primo impatto non riesce a riconoscere. Si sente stordito e intontito, non ci vede nemmeno troppo bene, fuori gli pare sia notte o forse è pieno giorno, non lo sa. John gli parla, lo fa dolcemente e toccandogli la fronte con delicatezza. Gli dice qualcosa, ma lui è stordito e non capisce: ha mal di testa e lo stomaco sottosopra e questo basta a non capire più niente. In un barlume di lucidità si rende conto che John non sa dove abita e che probabilmente quella è la sua casa. A Baker Street. Lui è stato portato a Baker Street. Ma da chi? E perché? Era a San James con Jenny e poi… cavolo non ricorda più niente. Ha male alla testa e una gran voglia di vomitare. Dopo che però John gli porge un bicchiere d’acqua e lui ne beve un gran sorso, un po’ si tranquillizza. Si mette a sedere, si sente debole e stanco, ma ce la fa lo stesso a sembrare un essere umano e non una massa informe di roba messa lì a caso.  
  
«Sono a Baker Street» afferma, guardandosi attorno anche se non ricorda d’essere mai stato in quella stanza.  
«Nella mia vecchia camera, quella che usavo prima di, sai, ecco…»  
«Ho capito» lo ferma subito Greg, levandolo dall’impaccio. «Che giorno è?»  
«Giovedì mattina e sono le nove passate» gli spiega John.  
«Come accidenti ci sono arrivato qui?»  
«Hai messo il mio nome e numero di telefono come persona in caso da contattare per le emergenze. Ricordi?» Sì è vero, lo ha fatto già mesi e mesi fa, appena dopo il divorzio. Ma probabilmente si è dimenticato di informare il diretto interessato, per un momento quasi ne è imbarazzato, per sua fortuna nasconde piacevolmente il tutto con quella faccia da dopo sbronza che si ritrova ad avere.  
«Perché sei un medico, innanzitutto» si giustifica «e poi tu e Sherlock siete le due persone che si avvicinano di più al concetto di amico, ho creduto fosse la cosa migliore dopo il divorzio. Dato che mia moglie mi ha più volte ripetuto che non voleva avere niente a che fare con me e poi non volevo che qualcuno dell’ufficio venisse chiamato.»  
«Non è il caso che ti giustifichi. E hai fatto benissimo a mettere il mio nome e numero e non quello di Sherlock. Se fosse stato per lui a quest’ora saresti ancora in ospedale, o magari ti avrebbero sbattuto in prigione.»  
«Prigione? Che ho fatto?» si risolleva, allarmato.  
«Niente di grave, non ti preoccupare. Eri talmente ubriaco che sei svenuto in mezzo alla strada. Ti ricordi cos’hai fatto ieri sera?»  
«Non ne ho idea! Ero con Jenny e poi abbiamo parlato e dopo lei se n’è andata e io ho camminato e forse sono entrato in un pub, ma non ti so dire altro.»  
«Chi diavolo è Jenny?»  
«Una che lavora in un bar vicino all’ufficio e con cui dovevo uscire ieri sera» mormora, passandosi una mano sulla fronte.  
«Dovevi?»  
«Lei mi ha detto che non poteva perché era…» Greg si ferma, gli sembra di ricordare qualcosa, hanno avuto una discussione e lui si è arrabbiato, di questo ne è certo.    
«Lei era…» si blocca di nuovo, socchiude gli occhi e prova a ripensare alla scena mentre si lascia andare contro la testata del letto; ricorda che erano a San James, seduti sulle panchine e che prendevano in giro le guardie. «Era convinta che fossi gay» conclude, annuendo con consapevolezza, come se si ricordasse le cose mano a mano che prosegue il racconto. «E il suo non era un’affermazione sul genere: “credo che tu sia gay o mio dio, ho fatto una gaffe” no ne era più che certa come se qualcuno…»  
«Gliel’avesse detto?» La voce di Sherlock lo interrompe bruscamente, lui e John si voltano verso la porta dove un parzialmente vestito consulente investigativo, li guarda entrambi con un sorriso sghembo dipinto sul volto. Sherlock ha solo i pantaloni del pigiama e una vestaglia addosso, si muove in maniera fluida, come se fosse normale il girare nudo di fronte ad estranei. Tiene tra le mani l’archetto del violino e lo muove come se fosse un appendice del corpo, quasi si trattasse di una sorta di prolungamento del braccio. Gli si avvicina e si appoggia al muro accanto all’armadio e lo fissa a braccia conserte mentre l’archetto del violino svolazza agitato da quelle lunghe dita sottili. Non dice niente, nonostante l’entrata in scena assai teatrale, se ne sta zitto e fermo e sembra non voler fare altro se non crogiolarsi dell’incredulità che ha suscitato. Sorride e lo fa in maniera furba e pare divertito come un bambino che gioca a gettare i gavettoni e si bea della reazione indignata delle persone. Il primo a spazientirsi è John, ma solo perché i fumi dell’alcool indeboliscono le reazioni di Greg, altrimenti gli sarebbe già addosso. Il dottore si alza dal letto dove era seduto ad una discreta distanza da lui, si avvicina al detective e lo scruta con quello che presume sia uno sguardo indagatore.  
  
«Tu sai qualcosa di questa storia?» domanda John, con negli occhi ciò che pare poca fiducia.  
«Se stai insinuando che ne sono coinvolto la riposta è no. Però mi domando come sia possibile che tu, Lestrade, non ti sia reso conto che qualcuno stava sabotando le tue relazioni sentimentali. E poi ve la prendete con me quando dico che a Scotland Yard sono tutti idioti.»  
«Se sai chi è dimmelo e fallo immediatamente» sbotta Greg, saltando giù dal letto con uno scatto troppo rapido per uno che si è sbronzato fino al collasso. E infatti traballa, la vista gli si appanna per un momento e la testa gira, gira tanto, troppo fino a che ricade sul letto con un tonfo, vergognandosi di farsi vedere in quello stato pietoso da altre persone. Sherlock scrolla la testa mentre il dottore lo rimprovera, accorrendo immediatamente ed aiutandolo a rimettersi steso. John gli rimbocca le coperte prima di sedersi al suo fianco, gli tasta il polso e controlla le pupille. Alla fine lo invita (forza, più che altro) a restare sdraiato, intimandogli di restarci fino a che non si rifarà vivo con un ottimo rimedio post-sbronza.  
«Sta’ a letto e non azzardati a muoverti, ti porto una cosa che ti farà bene e poi domanderò a Mrs Hudson di farti un tè. Farai una bella dormita e quando ti sarai ripreso parleremo di quello che ti sta capitando.»  
«Ma…»  
«Niente obiezioni, te lo ordina il dottore e non c’è bisogno che telefoni in ufficio, l’ho fatto io per te: ho detto che hai l’influenza.»  
«E ci hanno creduto?» gli risponde Greg, scettico, dubita che il suo capo abbia ritenuta plausibile una cosa del genere, specie perché Lestrade si è sempre presentato al cospetto tutto, persino il giorno dell’udienza per il divorzio è andato in ufficio regolarmente.  
«Secondo te?» interviene Sherlock, beffardo lanciando un’occhiata a John che sul momento Lestrade non riesce a cogliere. «John non saprebbe mentire nemmeno ad un cane.»  
«Tu invece racconti balle con una facilità impressionante, vero? Comunque poi ho dato il telefono a Sherlock e lui ha iniziato a parlargli di patogeni e batteri e il tuo capo si è affrettato a rispondere di prenderti il tempo che ti serve. Ti augura di rimetterti presto.»  
«No-non so cosa dire» balbetta Lestrade, vivamente stupito e lievemente imbarazzato.  
«Oh, non ti preoccupare. Stai qui tranquillo e riposati, risolveremo il tuo problema. Vero, Sherlock?»  
«Oh, certissimamente.» Lestrade non nota il tono sarcastico, non fa caso nemmeno alle occhiatacce di John e a malapena sente la loro litigata anche se sarebbe perfettamente udibile fin dal piano di sotto. Semplicemente si lascia andare tra i cuscini e chiude gli occhi. E pensa, nonostante il mal di testa martellante e la nausea, non può non andare di nuovo con la mente a quel che gli è successo.  
  
  
Sherlock e John sono come un ciclone. Fanno un casino immane quando arrivano ed appena se ne vanno lasciano chi resta confuso, stranito e stordito. Greg sa bene che non sta così per colpa loro, ma che il suo turbamento riguarda principalmente Jenny e quel che gli ha detto. Certo sta patento i postumi di una sbronza, ma se è andato a cercarsi un pub in cui non fanno mai troppe domande e continuano a servire da bere fregandosene dello stato fisico di chi hanno davanti, allora deve proprio esser stato disperato e in effetti, è proprio così. Com’è possibile che qualcuno abbia convinto quella ragazza del fatto che è gay? E non era solo Jenny, anche Elisabeth e persino Patricia lo hanno lasciato per un motivo che, ai tempi, gli era sembrato privo di senso. Ecco il perché delle accuse di Patricia e come mai Elisabeth ha deciso di troncare la loro storia di sesso senza un motivo apparente. Un motivo che ora è ben chiaro, ciò che gli è oscuro è chi potrebbe aver mai potuto fare una cosa del genere. Uno scherzo? Possibile che qualcuno sia disposto a spingersi tanto oltre? No, non è uno scherzo. Chi ha sabotato le sue relazioni lo ha fatto per un motivo più che valido; forse una vendetta personale. Di principio gli viene in mente sua moglie, ma lei no, non è donna del genere e poi è nel Galles da più di sei mesi e non si disturberebbe a venire a Londra nemmeno se la chiamasse la regina in persona. Deve trattarsi di qualcuno che lo conosce, che sa i suoi spostamenti e orari. Forse un criminale che ha deciso di vendicarsi, si sa che di pazzi ce ne sono tanti in giro e Lestrade ne ha arrestate tante di persone da che ha iniziato la sua carriera. Magari questo sconosciuto si è fissato con lui per un motivo ben preciso ed è certo che Sherlock riuscirà a capire di chi si tratta, anzi forse lo sa già, ma preferisce non dirgli nulla e lasciarlo dormire. E in effetti ha proprio sonno! Sbadiglia, Greg e lo fa sonoramente mentre affonda la testa nel cuscino e sente i passi di John rientrare in camera.  
«Mi dispiace per Sherlock» borbotta il dottore, giustificandosi.  
«Credevo avessi finito di scusarti per lui» gli risponde, stropicciandosi un occhio.  
«Non credo smetterò mai; lui ha tante qualità, ma non cambierà da questo punto di vista.»  
«E tu sei troppo buono per non farti venire dei rimorsi.»  
«O troppo idiota» gli risponde John, ridendo prima di porgergli una pastiglia. «Prendi questa, dovrebbe farti passare la nausea.»  
«E per il tizio che mi martella in testa puoi fare qualcosa?»  
«Per quello devi solo chiudere gli occhi e dormire. Più tardi ti portò un tè, tu ora non pensare a niente, tanto meno a Sherlock.»  
«A proposito, con chi sta gridando?» mormora, ammiccando alla porta aperta infastidito dalle voci che provengono dal piano di sotto.  
«Oh, c’è suo fratello, è arrivato poco fa. Non ci badare, fanno sempre così: chi li capisce è bravo.»  
  
  
John gli parla con un sorriso stampato in volto. John è calmo e rassicurante e quando esce in corridoio, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé quello che a Lestrade rimane, è un’insolita serenità. Ciò di cui non si rende conto è che già il medicinale sta facendo effetto (un effetto fulmineo a quanto pare) e che il lieve torpore che lo assale e quella bellissima tranquillità, sono date da nient’altro che da una pasticca. Perché al momento, è ben lontano dall’essere sereno.  
  
  
   
 **Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ICE: in case of Emergency. Si memorizza nella rubrica del cellulare e indica il nome e il numero di telefono della persona da chiamare in caso di emergenza medica o d’incidente stradale. Ho pensato che Lestrade dopo il divorzio non volesse chiamare nessun altro se non Sherlock e John.


	5. L’uomo con l’ombrello

L’uomo con l’ombrello, vestito in maniera impeccabile e con tratti molto simili a quelli di Sherlock Holmes, Lestrade lo conosce piuttosto bene. Certo, non sa che cosa gli piaccia mangiare o quale sia il suo colore preferito, ma lo ha incontrato molte volte negli ultimi anni. Naturalmente, sempre per via del famoso consulente investigativo e del suo interferire nelle indagini di Scotland Yard. L’uomo con l’ombrello lo ha ringraziato, la prima volta che si sono visti, affermando d’essere felice che il suo caro fratellino avesse trovato qualcuno che gli permetta di giocare. Greg ricorda d’essere inorridito al pensiero che una persona potesse associare i termini giocare e delitto in una stessa frase, dando al tutto un’accezione positiva, ma non glielo ha mai fatto notare perché l’uomo con l’ombrello un po’ lo intimorisce. Tutto di lui lo inquieta: dalla lunga macchina nera con il quale lo manda a prendere, agli atteggiamenti altezzosi. L’uomo con l’ombrello lo contatta quasi sempre di notte tramite una bella donna sulla trentina e raramente si fa vedere in viso. Rimane tutte le volte parzialmente nascosto, lì nella penombra. Ciò che Lestrade sa di lui è che è ricco, glielo dicono le scarpe costose e le macchine ogni volta diverse, e che porta un ombrello con sé. Sempre. Per questo lo ha rinominato l’uomo con l’ombrello, anche se conosce il suo nome e sa che si chiama Mycroft ed è il fratello di Sherlock. Non sa altro di lui, se non che frequenta luoghi esclusivi come il Diogenes Club e che suo fratello minore lo considera come il governo del Regno Unito. Cosa che probabilmente è vera, dato che è amico personale della regina e confidente del primo ministro. Ciononostante, Lestrade non ha ancora capito che razza di lavoro svolga; anche se, d’istinto, fin dal primo giorno ha sentito puzza di servizi segreti. Ascoltando i pettegolezzi che si fanno abitualmente a Baker Street pare si tratti di un incarico importante, i dettagli però non li conosce. E, ad essere sinceri, nemmeno gli interessano. Ciò che sa per certo è che non gli piacciono tutti quei misteri.  
  
  
Greg si è sempre considerato amico di Sherlock Holmes. Anche se in passato è stato a un soffio dal sbatterlo in galera e che anche ora ha voglia di tirargli un pugno appena lo vede, con il tempo si è reso conto d’essersi affezionato a quel genio problematico. Sherlock non parla mai della famiglia ed ogni volta che nomina suo fratello Mycroft, lo fa insultandolo. Perciò non ha mai scavato nella storia della famiglia Holmes; di loro ha capito abbastanza cose da essere riuscito ad intuire che tra i due c’è una sorta di tensione irrisolta. E da quando frequenta l’uomo con l’ombrello, ha capito anche il perché. Oddio, non è che possa dire di frequentare quell’uomo, ma lo vede abbastanza spesso d’aver intuito appena il risentimento di Sherlock. L’uomo con l’ombrello è un individuo odioso: è saccente e petulante, tanto detestabile che Greg ha più volte pensato di mollargli un pugno. Quanto spesso si è ripassato nella mente quelle parole che tanto vorrebbe dirgli? Di certo ogni singola volta che quell’Anthea lo ha raccattato da un marciapiede. Si è ripetuto mentalmente così tante volte il discorso che ha sempre voluto fargli sul non voler essere prelevato come un pacco postale, che ormai saprebbe citare quelle parole a memoria. Però se ne è sempre stato zitto perché quando la porta si apre ed intravede la figura dell’uomo con l’ombrello nella penombra, seduto ad una poltrona con un bicchiere tra le mani ed un mucchio di fascicoli appoggiati sul tavolinetto basso, proprio non riesce a spiccicare parola. Lui, Detective Ispettore di Scotland Yard, divorziato e senza figli; lui dall’animo nobile e che considera fare il poliziotto una vera e propria missione, lui che quando lo chiamano yarder un po’ si offende, lui detesta l’uomo con l’ombrello.  
  
  
Odia profondamente i discorsi che fanno e il modo in cui li fanno. L’uomo con l’ombrello parla poco, si limita a chiedere e mostrare, mostrare e pretendere e farlo con meno parole possibili. E Greg risponde, lo fa sempre e suo malgrado. China la testa al suo cospetto anche se non vorrebbe mai farlo perché sa che lui, contro l’uomo con l’ombrello, non può proprio niente. Di pro, c’è il fatto che non fa mai domande indiscrete o sulla sua vita privata e non ha chiesto nulla di nulla a Lestrade, nemmeno quando ha divorziato. L’uomo con l’ombrello evidentemente si fa i fatti suoi e questo, Greg lo apprezza. La sola cosa che pare importare a quell’odioso individuo è Sherlock Holmes e i casi che seguono assieme, Sherlock sembra essere il fulcro della vita di quell’uomo e, in parte, Lestrade ne è incuriosito. Anche se non lo conosce, anche se il guardarlo in viso gli è precluso, ha intuito un profondo attaccamento verso il piccolo di casa Holmes. Lo ha capito dall’inflessione che la voce dell’uomo con l’ombrello assume quando pronuncia il nome di Sherlock. Stona. Stona con tutto quanto. Con il mistero di quegli incontri asettici, stona con la penombra dentro la quale si nasconde, stona con la freddezza delle parole e con la rigidità della postura. Stona con il Diogenes Club e con Anthea. Perché Greg Lestrade, DI di Scotland Yard, dentro quegli “Sherlock” pronunciati nel tombale silenzio di stanze enormi, piuttosto che di parcheggi sotterranei bui ed angusti, ci vede affetto. Lo sente ed è una questione di pelle, di sensazioni, di sfumature e non si tratta solo della sua immaginazione, sa che è così e che non quei pensieri non sono frutto della sua fervida immaginazione. L’uomo con l’ombrello è uno strano individuo e Lestrade a volte lo associa ad un demone oscuro che si muove nella notte e si nasconde nell’ombra, una creatura schiva e che si ritrae al suo sguardo. Non sa perché, ma nonostante non abbia mai amato la fantascienza, spesso si ritrova ad associarlo ad una creatura mitica, ad un essere nato dalla penna di un raccontatore di favole. Di sicuro la sua fantasia (in questo) galoppa eccessivamente, ma se tenta di ragionare in modo obiettivo e razionale si rende conto che c’è un mistero che avvolge quello strano uomo, forse perché dopo tanto tempo e dopo tutti quegli incontri impersonali e che non scavano mai nel privato, che non vanno oltre, ma si fermano drasticamente in superficie, Gregory Lestrade si è reso conto d’aver iniziato a costruirci sopra un qualcosa. Ci fantastica ed inizia a farlo ogni volta che l’auto nera lo fa scendere di fronte alla porta del palazzo in cui abita, lasciandolo solo a generare pensieri assurdi. Si è chiesto se sia sposato, se abbia una famiglia o dei figli, se abbia un qualche interesse del genere giocare a golf o a polo, quegli sport da ricchi, insomma. Si è domandato molte cose sull’uomo con l’ombrello ed ogni volta che inizia a paventare l’ipotesi di parlargli di altro, magari in un ristorante di fronte ad un buon piatto di spaghetti, Greg inorridisce. Perché molte delle fantasie che ha su di lui, assomigliano tanto ad un appuntamento galante e non ha nessuna intenzione di alimentare certe idee, o di vederlo di nuovo.  
  
  
La situazione in cui si trova invischiato adesso però ha dell’irreale, sta in un ordinato salotto di Baker Street (e questo già di per sé avrebbe del surreale) e può vederlo in faccia, da vicino e alla luce del sole. Ed è proprio lui, l’uomo con l’ombrello, vestito in un abito gessato scuro e con una cravatta bordeaux. Tiene stretto in una mano il manico dell’ombrello blu scuro perfettamente piegato e ora lo sta guardando. È in quel momento che qualcosa cambia, che quel tizio smette di essere l’uomo con l’ombrello e diventa Mycroft Holmes. E mentre lo vede in maniera nitida e chiara, finalmente negli occhi, Lestrade si rende conto che qualcosa gli sfugge. Perché il vederlo è diventato tanto importante?  
  
  
  
 **Continua**


	6. Alla luce del giorno

Ha dormito per più di diciotto ore. Non gli succede mai e, in effetti, è a dir poco incredulo nel momento in cui si sveglia e l’orologio del cellulare gli fa capire che sono le nove del giorno successivo. Di principio pensa ad uno scherzo di Sherlock, ma si rende conto che è tutto vero appena si alza dal letto e va alla finestra, spalancandola. Quando la apre e si affaccia inspirando a pieni polmoni l’aria umida di Londra, capisce che ha trascorso l’ultima giornata in quella camera, in una casa che non è nemmeno la sua. Si passa una mano fra i capelli, dicendosi che deve andarsene da lì. Ha approfittato della gentilezza di John e Sherlock anche troppo e poi vuole tornare al lavoro, alla sua vita, alla sua amata routine. Quasi dimentico, per un istante, del motivo per cui è finito con lo stare a Baker Street e di tutta la faccenda di Jenny. Sospira, il riposo deve avergli fatto bene perché oltre che ad essere fresco e rilassato, alla luce del giorno vede le cose in maniera diversa. E se fino a ieri è stato più che sicuro di voler avere delle risposte, ora non ne è più tanto certo e quasi cambia idea, preferendo andarsene senza domandare nulla a Sherlock. Magari sarebbe meglio così, fuggire via e non pensare a nulla, nemmeno al fatto che (forse) quello non è per niente uno scherzo, ma che si tratta di una faccenda seria, magari di uno stalker od un maniaco. Lestrade è un poliziotto fin troppo navigato per non sapere che c’è qualcosa sotto, che quelle tre donne che lo hanno lasciato su due piedi, sono state convinte da qualcuno del fatto che fosse omosessuale ed avesse addirittura un compagno. Non crede alla favola che si è raccontato, a quella vocina nella testa che gli sussurra di correr via e lasciar perdere e poi, prima lo sa e prima potrà tornare alla sua vita. Dirà a quel tizio di smetterla e se non sarà sufficiente lo sbatterà dentro per una notte, anche se non è propriamente un’azione lecita. Quindi inspira, infondendosi una sicurezza che pare riuscire a trovare esclusivamente nell’aria grigia e bagnata di quel mattino d’autunno. Londra è una città speciale, quel sociopatico giù al piano di sotto ne è fermamente convinto e lo dice così spesso che, alla fine, anche Greg se ne è convinto. Non sa perché, o sia solo suggestione, ma il veder tutto quel brulicare lo fa sentire al sicuro.  
  
  
Una cosa alla volta, si dice imponendosi calma, prima si veste e poi si vedrà. Pertanto si dà subito da fare e cerca i vestiti. Si guarda attorno. Spia nei cassetti, anche se non dovrebbe. E quando si rende conto di non riuscire a trovarli, si passa una mano tra i capelli, confuso: non riesce a capire dove diavolo gli ha messi e…  
«Posso?» La voce del dottore richiama la sua attenzione, prima che intraveda la sua testa fare capolino dal corridoio.  
«John!» esclama, sorpreso. «Scusami, sono senza vestiti e non riesco a trovarli» si giustifica, anche se a dire il vero non si sente imbarazzato nello stare in boxer di fronte ad un uomo. Seppur siano boxer attillati quelli che indossa. E seppur Lestrade sappia perfettamente che John è coinvolto in una relazione sentimentale con un altro uomo. Greg è certo che Sherlock risucchi tutte le energie del dottore e che non ci sia altro individuo al di fuori del giovane Holmes nei suoi pensieri, ma ugualmente si ritrova a domandarsi se John stia notando il suo fisico, se mentre entra nella stanza stia esprimendo un giudizio estetico su di lui. Non che il fatto che John lo trovi o meno attraente, abbia una qual certa rilevanza sulla sua vita, diciamo che è mera curiosità quella del DI Lestrade. Un tarlo che naturalmente si premura di accantonare in un angolo del cervello, chiudendo quei dubbi da qualche parte nel suo subconscio, ben deciso a non aprire mai più quella porta. Perché per un momento, Greg si è domandato se trovasse John attraente o se addirittura Sherlock lo fosse. Anche se stava subendo i postumi di una sbornia, ricorda bene il gironzolare del consulente investigativo con poco addosso e ha in mente anche d’aver apprezzato. Quindi no, non ci deve pensare. Non adesso. Perché è di sicuro condizionato dalle parole di Jenny, tutto qua.  
  
«Sono qui dentro» mormora il dottore, poco dopo, porgendogli un piccolo borsone. «Siamo andati a casa tua e ti abbiamo preso un cambio d’abiti. Pensavamo non volessi indossare sempre le stesse cose. Tieni» dice poi, porgendogli una pila di asciugamani puliti «fatti una doccia nel bagno qua accanto. Appena scendi ti preparo un tè.» Greg non si sofferma a domandare come abbiano fatto lui e Sherlock a sapere dove abita. Non sono mai stati a casa sua e ricorda bene di non avergliene mai parlato, d’altra parte però, lui per primo sa bene che reperire un indirizzo è molto più facile di quanto non possa sembrare. Quindi si limita ad annuire e a ringraziare, forse è imbarazzato appena, ma non riceveva tante attenzioni dai primi anni di matrimonio. John è davvero una persona speciale, mormora fra sé. È premuroso con tutti e sempre attento a non dire mai la cosa sbagliata, forse per non fare dispiacere ed è certo, tra l'altro, che l’idea del cambio d’abiti sia stata sua.  
«John, io, davvero, non so cosa dire. Grazie.»  
«Figurati, con tutti i favori che ci fai per via di Sherlock questo è il minimo, spero che la tua situazione si risolva in maniera tranquilla.»  
«Ha già scoperto qualcosa?» gli chiede, ma stranamente, John pare indugiare nella risposta; tentenna, si tocca i capelli ed evita drasticamente il suo sguardo. Lestrade è un poliziotto sufficientemente navigato, tanto che ha sviluppato col tempo un certo intuito. Capire chi mente è il suo lavoro e John Watson non gli sta dicendo tutta la verità.  
«Se sai qualcosa…» Ma con un fare risoluto, quasi militaresco, il dottore lo ferma subito impedendogli di parlare oltre.  
«Fatti una doccia, vestiti e bevi il tuo Earl Grey. Ogni cosa a suo tempo e ti prometto che Sherlock ti dirà la verità.»  
  
  
Ed è esattamente quel che succede. Si fa la doccia, si veste ed infine scende al piano di sotto. Si prende solo un momento per chiamare l’ufficio ed informare il sergente Donovan che sta bene e che ha intenzione di rientrare in mattinata. Quando entra in cucina pochi minuti più tardi, sente subito il gradevole profumo del tè nero, ma ciò che lo distrae, lo ammette, sono più che altro le porte chiuse. Greg frequenta il 221b di Baker Street da tanti anni oramai e non ha mai visto, mai, una porta chiusa lì dentro. Anzi, delle volte ha rimproverato a Sherlock il fatto d’essere troppo poco prudente. Per via del lavoro che fa e le indagini che svolge, sarebbe preferibile chiudere a chiave le porte e, soprattutto, non tenere documenti importanti sul tappeto del soggiorno. Adesso però c’è qualcosa di strano, lo sente, glielo urla quell’istinto da poliziotto che ha coltivato con gloriosi anni di servizio a Scotland Yard. È troppo esperto perché qualcuno gliela possa fare e poi il comportamento di John è troppo equivoco, a suggerirglielo è l'atteggiamento schivo e ritroso, il non guardarlo negli occhi e quel continuo evitare di dargli una risposta chiara. Anche ora, mentre gli versa del tè nella tazza ancora vuota che ha davanti, il dottore evita di cercare i suoi occhi. Greg tratta tutti i giorni con le persone, sa cosa pensano, come si comportano, ma più di tutto sa quando mentono e sta succedendo qualcosa in quella casa ed è più che sicuro che abbia a che fare con lui.  
«Latte e zucchero?»  
«Come dici?» borbotta, sovrappensiero.  
«Ci vuoi latte e zucchero o lo preferisci amaro?»  
«Sì, zucchero e anche latte, per favore.» Ciò che ha modo di notare appena poco più tardi, è che John prepara un tè eccellente, non è il migliore che abbia bevuto, ma è di sicuro ottimo. Raramente ne ha bevuto uno tanto buono e glielo fa anche notare.  
«Sai è il vivere con Sherlock, lui è un perfezionista su tutto. Non ti dico le litigate i primi tempi che stavo qua.»  
«Perché? Che accadeva?» gli risponde Lestrade, con un ampio sorriso imponendosi di distrarsi.  
«Secondo lui il tè non era fatto a regola d’arte. Solo dopo ho scoperto che per lui solo Mrs Hudson è in grado di farglielo come si deve.»  
«Beh, non ti invidio per niente.»  
«Sono io che non invidio te» mormora John, poco dopo e Greg ha quasi la sensazione che se lo sia lasciato scappare, il linguaggio del corpo non mente e il fatto che si stia mordicchiando il labbro e che faccia di tutto per non incrociare il suo sguardo, non fa che accentuare la sua ipotesi. È allora che Lestrade perde la pazienza e non intende sottostare oltre agli stupidi giochi di Sherlock Holmes. Lui ha una vita a cui tornare e forse non ha la famiglia che avrebbe desiderato, il matrimonio perfetto o dei figli (anche se non li ha mai voluti), ma ha un lavoro che ama e un mondo da conoscere. Per questo lascia il suo tè a metà e posa la tazza sul tavolo, ed incurante di John e di tutto, spalanca con prepotenza la porta che dà sul soggiorno attirando l’attenzione dei presenti.  
  
  
D’accordo, si aspettata di trovare Sherlock da qualche parte ed infatti se ne sta comodamente seduto su una poltrona con il Times aperto davanti al naso ed ora lo occhieggia da dietro le pagine. Colui che non credeva di trovare è Mycroft Holmes: l’uomo con l’ombrello. Quello stesso uomo con l’ombrello che incontra da anni e che gli fa tutto un altro effetto alla luce del giorno. Il fatto è che è così strano il riuscire a vederlo in viso… Ed è ancora più assurdo che appaia imbarazzato, che stringa il manico dell’ombrello con forza e che ci giochi ripetutamente ficcando la punta nel tappeto. È strano il poterlo vedere negli occhi e non credeva che il suo sguardo potesse essere tanto, tanto… Greg non trova la parola adatta, ma il concetto che gli si avvicina di più è "penetrante". Conosce bene il tono della sua voce, quel non so che di saccente, così come i modi di fare superbi e freddi. Sa che nell’ambiente di lavoro viene addirittura rinominato Iceman. Greg Lestrade sa molte cose dell’uomo con l’ombrello perché è da anni che ha questi strani incontri con lui, è da anni che ci parla, è da anni che non vede mai in faccia il proprio interlocutore. Non in questo modo comunque. Non tanto nitidamente.  
  
  
La sola cosa a non essere insolita è il sorriso di Sherlock che pare continuamente sfrontato e provocatore. L’ha vista spesso quell’espressione sul suo volto e sa che quando ha quello sguardo, non si può preannunciare nulla di buono. Pertanto evita di urlare come invece si è immaginato di fare. Si sistema la giacca che ha addosso e si fa appena più rigido nella postura. Sa perfettamente che quel suo gesto verrà interpretato in un determinato modo dai due Holmes che ha di fronte, ma a lui non importa un bel niente.  
«Mr Holmes» mormora a mo’ di saluto, perché non vuole apparire scortese.  
«Detective Ispettore Lestrade» gli risponde questi, con tono pacato. Solo allora si rende conto, per davvero e come se lo realizzasse sentendone la voce, che è il medesimo uomo che incontra in gran segreto al Diogenes club. Ad essere insolito sono quelle sfumature che mai ha quando parla con lui, è come se percepisse delle note differenti dal solito. Mycroft pare più mellifluo nel rivolgersi a lui, più dolce nella maniera di parlare e Greg non sa se è per via del fatto che non stiano discutendo di lavoro, perché sono alla luce del giorno o semmai possa essere la presenza di Sherlock a renderlo in qualche modo (anche se non sa come) più dolce.  
«Saltiamo i convenevoli, tanto ci conosciamo tutti benissimo. Non è vero, Mycroft? Da quanto tempo tu e il nostro Detective Ispettore vi riunite a notte fonda per parlare di me?»  
«Da quando ti sei messo in testa l’assurda idea di giocare a fare il detective, Sherlock» risponde prontamente Mycroft, per nulla intimorito dalla sfrontatezza di quello che è il suo fratellino adorato.  
«E tu, Lestrade? Non dirmi che sei contento di confabulare con questo qui.»  
«Perché stiamo parlando di questo, Sherlock? Voglio sapere chi sabota le mie relazioni sentimentali e perché. Dei problemi irrisolti che hai con tuo fratello sinceramente non me ne importa un bel niente. Cosa sta succedendo qui? Dimmelo perché, te lo giuro, faccio un casino se non apri quella fottuta bocca per dirmi cosa diavolo state combinando voi altri.»  
«Io non no niente da dirti» ribatte Sherlock, prontamente e facendo spallucce.  
«Ah, no? Perché facevi prima ad attaccare un cartello sulla schiena di John scrivendoci: non sto mantenendo un segreto. E scusami» dice ora, rivolgendosi al dottore che, ancora sulla soglia della cucina, lo guarda come se fosse sconfortato «io ti sono amico, davvero, ma te lo si legge in faccia che qualcosa non va e non c’è bisogno di fare Holmes di cognome per dedurlo.»  
  
  
Quello che succede dopo è confuso e concitato e, anche alla luce del giorno, gli arriva distante e ovattato. Come se nella penombra adesso ci fossero tutti loro, compresi John e Sherlock. Accade che Mycroft si alza dalla poltrona e fa per andarsene, evidentemente seccato. Lestrade non capisce quegli sguardi tra i due fratelli, ma gli arriva la loro freddezza e quel modo di fare che farebbe raggelare chiunque e non comprende nemmeno l’irritazione di Mycroft e perché se ne vada di punto in bianco. Lestrade lo conosce, almeno in parte e sa che non se ne andrebbe mai via senza salutarlo. Lo sa? Davvero? Beh, lo ha sempre fatto da che si incontrano e immagina che anche questa volta non possa andarsene senza augurargli una buona giornata, come fa sempre. Ormai è diventata un’abitudine. Si incontrano, si parlano e alla fine Mycroft lo saluta con personalissima cordialità. Per questo adesso gli pare così strano che lo lasci senza dirgli niente e vorrebbe fermarlo, lo vorrebbe davvero anche se non sa propriamente cosa dirgli, né perché senta la necessità di non lasciarlo andar via. Tuttavia non ha il tempo di pensare alcunché perché c’è Sherlock a non lasciarlo scappare. A raggelare tutti loro. Ciò che dice lascia Mycroft impietrito, letteralmente, rigido sull’uscio e lo si percepisce distintamente dalla postura, ora per nulla rilassata. Greg però non ci fa molto caso, non adesso, non dopo quello che Sherlock ha detto.  
«Vuoi davvero sapere chi è stato?» gli domanda, con fare beffardo e provocatore.  
«Sì, dannazione, sì.»  
«Le mie ben note abilità deduttive mi hanno portato a capire che il colpevole è qui in questa stanza.» E lo enuncia con fare teatrale, con gesti esagerati ed esibizionisti dopo essersi alzato dalla poltrona ed aver preso a girovagare per il soggiorno.  
«Oh, andiamo, taglia corto» sbotta, spazientito.  
«Mycroft» enuncia, con fare canzonatorio «sei tu, non è vero? Il colpevole.»  
  
  
Greg si volta verso quell’Holmes che, ancora, gli dà la schiena. Nonostante si sia alzato e stia già nel corridoio non sembra volersene andare e adesso che Sherlock ha urlato il suo nome, accusandolo, si è voltato forse deciso a fronteggiarlo. Lestrade lo guarda, anzi lo fa con entrambi, fissandoli come se qualcuno gli avesse dato dell’alieno o cose simili. E se Sherlock ha un atteggiamento sfrontato e beffardo, Mycroft invece appare rigido e freddo. Non c’è nulla nel suo sguardo che lasci ad intendere che è pentito o che si vergogna, né pare arrabbiato del fatto che il suo gioco (qualunque esso sia) sia stato svelato. No, l’uomo con l’ombrello ha una maschera di ghiaccio in viso. Non sta in penombra, ma è come se ci stesse perché di nuovo percepisce quella distanza tra loro. Come se l’individuo che lo ha salutato tanto delicatamente solo pochi istanti prima, fosse svanito nel nulla. E in quel silenzio, con la risata di Sherlock alle sue spalle, Greg si rende conto che è come se il resto del mondo, ogni cosa, fosse lontana. Ci sono solo gli occhi di Mycroft che lo studiano, lo deducono e lo guardano come mai nessuno prima lo ha fissato. Non sa perché si sia comportato così, ma sa che non è uno stupido scherzo di Sherlock perché per quanto tra i due fratelli non ci siano idilliaci rapporti, Lestrade sa perfettamente che un’accusa come quella è un qualcosa di grosso, ingombrante e poi che motivo avrebbe per incolparlo ingiustamente di qualcosa? Non vuole sapere perché Mycroft abbia sabotato tutte le sue relazioni sentimentali, non gliene frega proprio niente. Ciò che desidera davvero, è andarsene via. Ora che sa chi è stato, potrà vivere la sua vita con la serenità di prima.  
  
  
Greg fa un passo in sua direzione, non lo vuole picchiare anche se per un momento ha vagliato l’ipotesi. No, non alzerà le mani su nessuno, gli vuole semplicemente dire di smetterla di impicciarsi nella sua vita privata. Avrà avuto le sue ragioni, anche se sono a dir poco assurde, anche se lo fanno incazzare da morire, ma deve smetterla. Quindi sì, fa un passo verso di lui e ovviamente, Mycroft rimane fermo nelle proprie posizioni. Quello è un uomo che governa l’Inghilterra, si dice Greg, di certo non ha paura della canna della pistola di un poliziotto di Scotland Yard che in ogni caso, non avrà mai il coraggio di premere il grilletto. Fa un altro passo e gli è più vicino, quasi può sentire il profumo che già gli stuzzica le narici. È lo stesso odore che l’uomo con l’ombrello ha sempre, durante quegli incontri notturni al Diogenes club. Per assurdo si ritrova a pensare che è un profumo addirittura familiare, che ha imparato a conoscerne le sfumature e ad apprezzarle. È ancora più vicino, tanto che lo potrebbe addirittura toccare, tanto che la sua mano si stringe a pugno in modo automatico, quasi istintivo e che le nocche sbiancano da quanto sta stringendo. Greg però rimane impassibile, non allunga il pugno sul suo bel viso perfetto come invece vorrebbe tanto fare. Anzi, pare indifferente a tutto, a quella rivelazione, alla sfrontata ilarità di Sherlock e addirittura a Mycroft Holmes, l’uomo con l’ombrello che ha sabotato tutte le sue relazioni sentimentali negli ultimi mesi, non fosse colui che gli sta di fronte. Come se si trattasse di un altro individuo. È allora che si rende conto d’essere spaventato da Mycroft, ciò che ha fatto lo intimorisce e quel che potrebbe fare lo terrorizza, perché è un uomo potente e lui stesso lo ha capito fin dal primo giorno in cui l’ha incontrato. Però non indietreggia, no. Non se lo può permettere perché d’ora in avanti dovrà stare attento.  
  
«Perché?» sussurra e anche se si è detto che non gli interessa, la domanda gli esce automaticamente come se il cervello non rispondesse più alla sua volontà.  
«Perché sembra che si sia innamorato di te, Lestrade» interviene Sherlock e, Cristo santo, vorrebbe farlo star zitto e che almeno adesso quel fottuto Sherlock Holmes tenesse la bocca chiusa. Però, naturalmente continua a parlare come se le sue ben note abilità deduttive si fossero del tutto azzerate.  
«Assurdo, lo so e… incredibile? Questo di sicuro, fatico ancora a crederci. E io che pensavo davvero che non si sarebbe mai trovato un pesciolino rosso con cui intrattenersi. Ha detto loro, a tutte, che eri gay e che tu e lui stavate insieme e che quindi dovevano immediatamente interrompere la vostra relazione. Certo hanno pianto, si sono disperate, hanno insultato te e tutti quanti però…» È allora che Lestrade si volta verso di lui e minacciandolo con un dito puntato contro, gli urla in faccia di non dire nient’altro.    
«Se non stai zitto, Sherlock, giuro che ti faccio tacere io» sibila, fra i denti. «È vero? Sei stato tu?» domanda poi, guardando Mycroft.  
«Immagino che debba rispondere di sì.»  
«Tu… e… io…»  
«Gradirei proseguire questa conversazione da un’al…» Ma non gli fa terminare la frase perché la sola idea che loro due insieme vadano da qualche parte, lo disgusta. Il punto non è naturalmente il fatto che sia innamorato di lui (anche se al momento non ci vuole proprio pensare), ma non esiste che qualcuno mandi all’aria le relazioni di un altro, solo perché prova dei sentimenti. Avrebbe dovuto dichiararsi, ecco. Chiedergli di uscire, perlomeno. Anche se ovviamente gli avrebbe detto di no perché lui non è gay, non lo è per niente. Diavolo, uno che è gay, potrebbe mai stare con una donna al pari di Elisabeth? Il suo farsela in ogni dove, sarebbe già di per sé un indice di indiscussa eterosessualità. Il pugno di Greg non si fa attendere un istante di più, lo colpisce in pieno volto facendolo barcollare vistosamente. Gli ha preso il labbro tanto che lo vede sanguinare copiosamente, ma non gli interessa e il fatto d’avergli fatto un po’ di male fisico in parte lo appaga. Non insiste oltre, anche se vorrebbe pestarlo fino a farlo svenire e semplicemente se ne va via da lì.  
«Statemi lontano» intima ad entrambi gli Holmes che ha davanti. «E tu» mormora, indicando Sherlock «puoi scordarti che ti faccia entrare in una scena del crimine. Se ti vedo anche solo a un chilometro di distanza dal luogo di un omicidio, ti arresto per intralcio alla giustizia. Mi hai capito, geniaccio?» Non aspetta la risposta e, recuperato il cappotto, se ne va. Via da Baker Street. Lontano da quella follia che fa Holmes di cognome. Ed appena varca la soglia del portone e viene catapultato nel caos londinese, si rende conto d’aver voglia di sigaretta. Fumare. Deve fumare.  
  
  
  
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due capitoli fa ho lasciato ad intendere che, mentre Greg dormiva al piano di sopra, di sotto Sherlock e Mycroft litigavano fra loro. Qui siamo temporalmente al mattino successivo, è passato un giorno da che Lestrade si è svegliato a Baker Street senza capire come ci è arrivato. Perché, direte voi, Mycroft dovrebbe presentarsi al 221b ben sapendo che cosa sta per accadere? La risposta è semplice: perché sa che appena Sherlock dirà quel che ha da dire, per lui non ci sarà più nessuna possibilità con Greg. Per questo vuole essere presente perché, in fondo, ha la segreta speranza di riuscire ad appianare le cose e a portare la situazione a proprio vantaggio. Dato che non ci riesce, Mycroft cambierà tattica… nel prossimo capitolo, of course.
> 
> Vi invito anche a pensare attentamente a ciò che dice Mycroft in questo capitolo, perché sarà importante per i capitoli a venire.  
> Koa


	7. Caterina, la grande

Per quanto abbia una gran voglia di spaccare il mondo e mandare a quel paese tutto e tutti, appena dopo esser uscito dal 221b di Baker Street, Lestrade si presenta regolarmente in ufficio. Alle espressioni sorprese dei colleghi e alle loro domande curiose circa la misteriosa malattia che credevano avesse, lui risponde con un semplice: sto bene e con un’occhiataccia che azzittirebbe anche il più temerario dei poliziotti. Sally Donovan è la prima ad azzardarsi ad entrare nella sua stanza, un’ora dopo che è arrivato. Gli si presenta con un sorriso timido e una tazza di caffè, di quello forte e bollente e che gli piace da matti e, per ringraziarla, Greg le regala un sorriso gentile. Il primo di quella giornata e l’ultimo di tante altre, avrebbe capito molto tempo più tardi. Sally Donovan è una brava collega tutto sommato, si dice mentre la ringrazia. Non è il miglior poliziotto di Scotland Yard, certo, ma può sì affermare con sicurezza che è una lavoratrice molto tenace e che se si decidesse mai a tirarsi fuori dalla testa taluni pregiudizi, potrebbe fare dei seri miglioramenti. È un po’ ottusa e fatica a farsi entrare in testa concetti elementari, ma naturalmente ha anche dei pregi e lavorando a stretto contatto ormai da molti anni qualcuno ne ha trovato, la premura nei suoi confronti è senza dubbio il pregio più grande. La brutta aria, come l’ha definita quasi subito lei, Sally l’ha odorata immediatamente. Greg si è detto che avrebbe dovuto mandare al diavolo chiunque quel giorno, ma appena si presenta sulla porta con quel caffè fumante, non riesce a fare il burbero e si rilassa.  
«Brutta nottata, capo?»  
«Brutto risveglio» risponde, mai tanto brutalmente sincero.  
«Ho creduto che il suo solito caffè, magari poteva rimetterla di buon umore.»  
«Grazie, Sally, sei un angelo.»

 

Caldo e corroborante. Nero e forte, con due zollette di zucchero. A Scotland Yard si trattano bene. Sul suo stesso piano, infatti, hanno allestito una caffetteria in un piccolo stanzino dove tengono una vecchia macchina del caffè che hanno rinominato Caterina “la grande” e che in anni di fedele e onorato servizio, non li ha mai lasciati un solo giorno senza la loro quotidiana droga legalizzata. Greg ne ingurgita una buona sorsata, appena dopo essersi beato del delizioso aroma. Sally lo ha già zuccherato, nota leccandosi le labbra che sanno di dolce mentre si rende conto che era quello che gli ci voleva. Di solito, Caterina è utile per iniziare bene la giornata, adesso invece pare più che altro una necessità, per non stramazzare sulla scrivania innanzitutto.  
«Sono venuta per dirle anche che hanno trovato il cadavere di un uomo» mormora, porgendogli un fascicolo.  
«Quando?»  
«Ieri mattina alle sei e trenta durante il cambio di turno dei guardiani, al primo piano dei magazzini. Si tratta di un guardiano notturno, ferito con un colpo d’arma da fuoco alla testa; Molly sostiene che il colpo è stato sparato da una distanza molto ravvicinata perché ci sono delle bruciature attorno alla ferita. Il direttore dice che stanno facendo l’inventario, ma pare (al momento) che niente di prezioso sia stato rubato dalla cassaforte che è rimasta intatta.»  
«Chi c’è andato?»  
«Dimmok. Tra l’altro è appena uscito per andare ad interrogare un paio di testimoni, vuole raggiungerlo? Gli posso dire d’aspettarla e…»  
«No, oggi sbrigo un po’ di burocrazia: ho una montagna di pratiche da archiviare e dovrò farlo prima o poi. Va’ tu e dagli una mano, se non si tratta di un furto probabilmente il movente è personale e poi se gli è andato tanto vicino di sicuro l’assassino conosceva la vittima, se fosse stato un ladro il guardiano non lo avrebbe lasciato avvicinare tanto. Scavate nel passato della vittima. Famiglia, movimenti bancari, dove viveva, cosa faceva nel tempo libero… E fatevi dare dal servizio di sicurezza i turni dei guardiani e le registrazioni, devono essercene da qualche parte. Datevi da fare insomma, e non tornate se non con una buona notizia. Oggi non sono proprio in vena per domande idiote o per fare il maestro d’asilo.»  
«Sì, capo» annuisce la poliziotta, girando sui tacchi.  
«Ah, Sally, se Sherlock Holmes dovesse presentarsi da una qualsiasi parte attorno alla scena di un crimine, tenetelo lontano. Non voglio vedere quel tizio almeno per il resto della mia vita. E se dovesse insistere, digli che è un ordine mio e che lui non è il solo al mondo a saper risolvere omicidi.» Lestrade la vede indugiare appena un istante, lì ferma sull’uscio forse indecisa se azzardarsi o meno a fargli quella domanda che, sa, ha sulla punta della lingua. Perché Sally non può davvero credere che Lestrade abbia davvero deciso di lasciar perdere quello strambo consulente investigativo. Tralasciando il fatto che lui, in una certa maniera, gli è utile, ma a Sally è sempre sembrato che il suo capo almeno un po’ tenesse a lui, che fossero amici insomma. O non lo avrebbe difeso fino all’ultimo, di certo non si sarebbe fatto venire i sensi di colpa per aver dubitato della sua onestà. Tutto questo però, il sergente Donovan non lo fa notare a Lestrade perché non è aria e lo si denota benissimo dallo sguardo truce. Quindi i limita ad azzardarsi a domandare il perché di questa decisione e Lestrade ringrazia il cielo perché non gli chieda poi molto.  
«Signore, posso sap…»  
«No, non puoi» s’affretta a risponderle «e ora fila, e tenetemi aggiornato.»

 

Appena la Donovan si richiude la porta dell’ufficio alle spalle, Greg sprofonda tra le pile di carte sparse un po’ ovunque sul ripiano della scrivania. Appoggia la fronte sulla superficie di legno liscia e sospira pesantemente. Non ha mentito, non completamente, perché deve davvero sistemare quel caos che sono le sue scartoffie, allo stesso tempo però sa di non poter affrontare un delitto. Non riesce davvero a muoversi di lì, non ha neanche idea di come faccia ancora a respirare, a vivere o a non avere voglia di aprire la finestra e gridare per la frustrazione. Perché Mycroft Holmes ha sabotato le sue ultime relazioni sentimentali, ha raccontato a delle donne con cui usciva che era gay e che stavano insieme. Chissà quante stronzate si è inventato, magari falsificando fotografie o mostrando filmati non veri… e tutto perché è innamorato di lui. Mycroft Holmes. L’uomo con l’ombrello lo ama al punto da manipolare e mentire, da agire alle sue spalle sperando chissà che. Il punto non è tanto che Greg fatica a credere che un uomo del genere possa amare un semplice poliziotto di Scotland Yard, perché fondamentalmente, Lestrade è sempre stato un romantico ed è convinto che l’amore sia cieco e colpisca a tradimento. Ciò che non riesce a concepire è che l’uomo con l’ombrello possa amare qualcuno. Sa perfettamente che nemmeno a Sherlock sa dimostrare una briciola di affetto; e si innamora di lui? E per parlare con quelle signore, probabilmente è stato costretto a spendere molto di più delle tre o quattro parole che pronuncia quando si incontrano al Diogenes club; e tutto per cosa? Per far sì che tornasse single? Che non si innamorasse di qualcun'altra fuorché di lui? E come pensava di conquistarlo, consolandolo quando mostrava dispiacere per esser stato mollato per l’ennesima volta da una donna? Non è un comportamento da persona normale, non lo è affatto. È vero che non ha amato davvero né Patricia, né Elisabeth, ma questo non significa niente. Adesso che ci pensa però, Greg si rende conto che probabilmente quelle cose non le saprà mai, perché ci sono ancora tante domande che vorrebbe porgli, tante quante forse non avrebbe mai il coraggio di chiedergli. Di fatto, quell’uomo lo mette in soggezione, lo ha sempre fatto. Per questo si dice che è meglio se non ci pensa ed accantona quella specie di curiosità che lo attanaglia in maniera quasi morbosa. Mette da parte pensieri di questo genere, dicendosi che deve concentrarsi esclusivamente sulla rabbia. Perché lui è arrabbiato perché, in questo momento, è tutto tranne che lusingato. Quello che Mycroft ha fatto è sbagliato, ecco. Completamente e totalmente sbagliato. E questo gli fa capire quanto quell’uomo possa diventare pericoloso e quanto quella sensazione di freddezza e distacco che ha percepito fin dal primo giorno, fosse veritiera. Deve stargli lontano, deve assolutamente evitare come la peste tutti gli Holmes. Non vuole più vedere neanche Sherlock e non ci vuole più parlare, la sola cosa di cui gli importa adesso è del lavoro, del suo lavoro: delle pratiche da archiviare, della burocrazia da sbrigare e del suo caffè da bere. Gli importa di Caterina la grande e di quei muffin al cioccolato che prepara la moglie di Fletcher e che ha visto in una scatola sulla sua scrivania mentre entrava. Deve affrontare la vita una cosa alla volta, dimenticarsi per un po’ di tempo delle donne e continuare normalmente a fare ciò che ha sempre fatto. Ma soprattutto deve scordarsi dell’uomo con l’ombrello perché lui non è gay, non gli piacciono gli uomini e anche se gli piacessero non starebbe insieme a qualcuno che si è comportato in questa maniera. Mai con qualcuno come Mycroft Holmes.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Quando quella sera rincasa, fa un freddo del diavolo. Non piove anche se non ha fatto altro per tutto il giorno e un vento particolarmente gelido per la fine di ottobre, gli accarezza la pelle del viso. Gregory è stanco, stanco da morire. La giornata è stata lunga e dura e la sola cosa che vuole fare è dimenticarsi del mondo e buttarsi in un letto. Il telefono vibra nella sua tasca e lo fa per l’ennesima volta, sa che è Sherlock perché fin da quella stessa mattina lo tempesta di messaggi e chiamate. Ormai ha smesso di rispondergli, ha smesso addirittura di leggerli perché sa perfettamente cosa dicono. Neanche adesso Greg ne vuole sapere. Quindi lo lascia suonare a vuoto mentre cerca le chiavi nella tasca della giacca. È allora che se ne accorge, non ci ha fatto caso prima, ma sul marciapiede proprio accanto alla porta d’ingresso del suo palazzo, c’è un borsone. Lo stesso con cui, quel mattino, John si è presentato con i suoi abiti dentro. Lo stesso che ha dimenticato a Baker Street, da tanto era fuori di sé. Istintivamente si guarda attorno, ma non nota nessuno se non un auto nera parcheggiata sull’altro lato della strada. Un’auto dalla quale un uomo in impermeabile grigio e con un ombrello alla mano, se ne scende con passo leggero e delicato. Gregory ha paura e non sa nemmeno perché. È un poliziotto, dannazione e dovrebbe avere un minimo di sangue freddo e autocontrollo, ma quell’uomo, quel Mycroft Holmes è come se annientasse tutte le sue difese. Quei modi di fare gelidi, lo spaventano e quell’aura di mistero, lo intimorisce.

«No, ti prego no, non venire qui» mormora, parlando a sé stesso perché sa che non riuscirebbe ad affrontarlo. Non ha ancora nemmeno capito cosa gli si sia accaduto: non può pensare di parlarci. Solleva lo sguardo, Mycroft si ferma sul marciapiede di quel vialone solitamente molto trafficato. Non c’è molta gente quella sera ed è già molto buio, ma intravede lo stesso la sagoma e quasi sorride quando nota Mycroft sistemarsi sotto un palo della luce. Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, come se sapesse che Greg ha sempre detestato la penombra nella quale l’uomo con l’ombrello si rintanava. Lo vede sfilare una mano dalla tasca dei pantaloni costosi e poi agitare un cellulare e qualche istante più tardi, il suo telefono vibra per l’ennesima volta, adesso però lo prende. Ignora i trentacinque messaggi dell’altro Holmes e va direttamente al numero sconosciuto, quello che sa essere il suo.

‒ **Guarda l’orologio** ‒ gli scrive. Greg non capisce, non ha idea del perché gli chieda di fare una cosa del genere con tutto quello che si aspettava gli venisse detto, dalle più bieche scuse, alle preghiere più smielate. Però lo fa e ruota un poco il polso, notando che sono da poco passate le dieci. Non è necessario che glielo scriva, perché subito gli arriva un nuovo messaggio.  
‒ **Tutti i giorni. Di tutte le sere io sarò qui a quest’ora, per due ore. Voglio parlare con te, spiegarti e farti capire e so perfettamente che adesso non mi vuoi vedere e che non saresti nemmeno in grado di capirmi. Perciò, io ti aspetterò. Quando vorrai ascoltare le mie ragioni e quel che ho da dire, io sarò qui. Se vorrai di nuovo colpirmi con un pugno, io sarò qui. Semmai vorrai dirmi che ricambi il mio affetto, io sarò qui. Sempre. Anche se mi volessi urlare in faccia di sparire per sempre. Io sarò qui.**

 

Vorrebbe domandargli il perché, vorrebbe attraversare la strada ed afferrarlo per il bavero della giacca e suonargliele prima di porgli tutte quelle domande che lui per primo ha paura di fare, eppure non si muove. E con le chiavi strette in una mano ed il manico del borsone nell’altra, se ne sta immobile a fissare la figura dell’uomo con l’ombrello sull’altro lato del vialone. Non sa cosa pensare, né saprebbe in quale modo rispondergli perché, a dirla tutta, non è neanche sicuro che Mycroft possa mantenere una simile promessa. Non pensa proprio che sarà lì tutte le sere di tutti i giorni e, come se lo sfidasse a farlo, prende il telefono e gli scrive facendolo in maniera istintiva. Seguendo quella vocina che nella testa che ha deciso di ignorare già da molto tempo.  
‒ **Sarà inutile! Perché non vorrò più vedere né te, né tuo fratello** _. ‒_ Nemmeno si rende conto che osa parlargli con un tono che mai ha utilizzato prima, con una familiarità che sembra esserci da sempre e che gli viene tanto naturale utilizzare non soltanto da adesso. Non se ne rende conto e non aspetta neanche la risposta. Prende il borsone e varca la soglia, deciso come non mai a non dare più retta a nessun Holmes.

 

Due ore più tardi, quell’auto nera è ancora lì e Mycroft Holmes se ne sta fermo e in piedi sotto al lampione, proprio di fronte alla finestra della camera da letto di Lestrade. Scadute quelle due ore, Greg si ritrova con il naso premuto contro al vetro e la stoffa delle tende stretta tra le dita mentre lo sguardo è intento a sondare la strada sottostante. E quando lo vede chiudere l’ombrello prima di risalire in macchina e andarsene, non sa se sentirsi più solo o più rilassato.

 

 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caterina II di Russia conosciuta come “Caterina la grande”. Fu imperatrice di Russia dal 1762 fino alla morte avvenuta nel 1796. Nonostante la sua politica, a tratti ambigua, Caterina è stata considerata come una delle più importanti imperatrici, tanto che il periodo della sua dominazione viene chiamato: l’età d’oro dell’impero russo. Per informazioni e approfondimenti consiglio di visitare wikipedia: http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caterina_II_di_Russia   
> Koa


	8. In una gelida ed umida notte di fine ottobre

Il giorno successivo, Greg si sveglia presto. Nonostante abbia un odioso, quanto fastidioso, dolore al collo, è rilassato dalla lunga dormita che ha fatto. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo è riuscito a riposare bene e non sa perché, specie con quel che ha recentemente passato, ma almeno è felice d’esser riuscito a fare qualche progresso. E mentre si passa una mano sul viso notando che la barba sta già iniziando a ricrescere, fa caso al fatto che, istintivamente, sta andando verso la finestra per poter guardare di sotto. Si ferma per un momento, a piedi nudi, sul pavimento e con addosso soltanto i boxer. Sa che se farà quel passo in avanti e scosterà la tenda, non ci troverà l’uomo con l’ombrello sotto al lampione e non ci sarà neanche l’auto nera parcheggiata lì accanto. Perché sono le sette del mattino e la macchina se n’è andata a mezzanotte, lui lo sa, lui l’ha visto. Non ha ragione d’andarci ed è mosso da intenti di sicuro irrazionali, ma si ritrova quasi senza rendersene conto a scostare le tende e a fissare il marciapiede. Mycroft non c’è. Anche se per un momento è come se gli si palesasse nuovamente la sua immagine davanti agli occhi, quasi riuscisse a vedercelo di nuovo. No, mormora a tra sé imponendosi calma. Scrolla la testa e si ordina di non pensarci, quella vita che ha da vivere è lì che lo aspetta e non deve perdere tempo con quel tizio, gli basterà di certo ignorarlo e la smetterà da solo di dargli fastidio e tutto senza che lui sia obbligato a parlarci. Ora deve andare a lavorare, è ciò di cui gli importa e di cui ha bisogno; necessita di gente e di vita, vuole camminare per i marciapiedi di Londra dimenticandosi di tutto.

 

Si fa la doccia molto rapidamente, la barba la farà domani perché adesso non ne ha voglia e non si premura nemmeno di farsi il caffè, lo berrà fuori. In quello stesso “fuori” in cui ha iniziato a diluviare, ma questo è normale così come il fatto che se ne sia reso conto già nell’atrio al pian terreno. Indugia un momento mentre nota i passanti correre in cerca di un riparo ed altri aprire l’ombrello. Decide di tornare indietro e ripercorre le rampe di scale per poi aprire la porta d’ingresso. È proprio mentre allunga la mano per afferrare il manico di quell’ombrello che tiene nell’apposito vano, ma che praticamente si scorda sempre di prendere, che gli torna in mente tutto. Ovviamente sa cos’è successo, è accaduto appena il giorno prima! Da che si è alzato però, si è imposto di non pensarci e ora ogni cosa gli crolla addosso di nuovo. Non dovrebbe nemmeno lasciarsi sopraffare perché quel che è accaduto non dovrebbe influenzarlo a tal punto, ma è come se quel semplice oggetto scatenasse un’infinità di sensazioni contrastanti. Forse l’arrabbiatura non gli è passata ancora del tutto, o magari non se la sente di affrontare quella situazione e di realizzare appieno che cosa sia successo. Preferisce lasciare ogni cosa lì dov’è, in quell’angolo del cervello che ora appare fin troppo stipato. Quindi si volta e richiude la porta correndo letteralmente giù per le scale. Il fatto che fuori diluvi non gli interessa, così come non gli importa il rischiare una polmonite; non vuole più vedere un ombrello e di certo non vuole usarlo. Quindi corre, perché non ha bisogno di nient’altro e soprattutto perché più prende velocità, più capisce che la speranza che la pioggia lavi via ogni cosa, è alquanto vana. Potrà mai buttarsi alle spalle tutto? Riuscirà a capire come mai è tanto sconvolto? Mycroft gli ha sempre fatto uno strano effetto, è un individuo detestabile (si diceva) con quei modi di fare tanto freddi e distaccati e con quel suo continuo stare sul ghiaccio, Greg si è sempre sentito a disagio al suo cospetto. Il fatto che abbia ammesso d’essere innamorato di lui, o meglio è stato costretto ad confessarlo, da Sherlock, gli fa un effetto indesiderato. Non sa se sia compiacimento, o una specie di piacere. Ma, di fatto, da quel giorno al parco con Jenny, Lestrade si sente assai scombussolato. Sussulta, ad un certo punto, appena un uomo con l’ombrello vestito in un impermeabile grigio gli si para di fronte, dandogli le spalle mentre sono fermi al semaforo pedonale. Greg trema per un attimo e una sensazione stranissima gli attanaglia lo stomaco. È paura, paura di vedere Mycroft di nuovo, paura di trovarselo tanto vicino e di non saper reagire come dovrebbe. Gli sudano le mani e vorrebbe fuggire, scappare lontano da quell’essere infernale che gli ha rovinato la vita. Succede tutto in un attimo, l’uomo con l’ombrello si volta e Greg impiega qualche istante a realizzare che non si tratta del suo uomo con l’ombrello. Tira un enorme sospiro di sollievo mentre la pioggia ancora gli bagna capelli e vestiti. Caffè. Ha bisogno di caffè.

 

Crede che sia l’ennesimo messaggio da parte di Sherlock quello che gli arriva non appena mette piede alla caffetteria; alla fine infatti ha optato per un cappuccino da Starbucks. Non vuole nemmeno prendere il cellulare, ma il suo buon senso gli suggerisce che potrebbe anche essere l’ufficio. Spalanca la bocca quando nota che è lo stesso numero con il quale Mycroft gli ha scritto la sera precedente.  
‒ **Non dovresti andare in giro senza ombrello. Ti prenderai un malanno.** ‒ Quasi senza rendersene conto, accarezza con il pollice lo schermo del cellulare. Non sa se essere più inquietato dal fatto che lo stia spiando o rallegrato per via di quella che, a tutti gli effetti, pare preoccupazione. Non sa cosa pensare, Mycroft ha il potere di confonderlo e di scatenare il lui voglie che sono decisamente contrastanti perché non c’è solo desiderio di prenderlo a pugni, ma anche una segreta intenzione di scoprire sempre di più su quell’uomo. In quel momento capisce che quella paura che ha sentito prima, non è niente se paragonata a questa. Il timore di non riuscire a capirsi e di non avere la lucidità necessaria per poter comprendere sé stesso. Perché ciò che più sta temendo, anche se non lo ammetterebbe, sono i propri di sentimenti. Forse è per questo che invece di rispondergli a tono, magari intimandogli di lasciarlo stare, getta il telefono in tasca ben intenzionato a non scrivergli più. Per sua fortuna c’è la voce della commessa della caffetteria a distrarlo. È tempo di tornare alla propria vita, si dice prima di ordinare un cappuccino al caramello.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Anche quella sera è fredda e umida. Greg cammina sotto la pioggerellina leggera a passo spedito. Non ha un ombrello, nonostante Sally si sia premurata di offrirgli il proprio di scorta che tiene nell’ultimo cassetto della scrivania. Lo ha rifiutato anche se le insistenze di lei facevano trasparire una certa e sincera preoccupazione, ma Greg ha categoricamente detto di no, prima di darle le spalle ed uscire dall’ufficio. Perché non vuole l’aiuto di nessuno, anche se fa freddo in quella sera di fine ottobre tanto che quel gelo del diavolo gli entra fin dentro le ossa. Cammina a passo lento, come se non avesse fretta o se fosse piena estate e lui si stesse godendo una passeggiata ai giardini Kensington, cammina e si guarda attorno spiando le vetrine dei negozi. Non lo vuole ammettere, ma è come se stesse prendendo tempo così da ritardare il suo ritorno a casa. Quella vocina che ha nella testa e che gli urla che la sola cosa che desidera è incontrare Mycroft, lui la ignora e anzi pensa a tutt’altro. Si guarda attorno, fischiettando fintamente curioso fino a che la sua attenzione viene attirata per davvero da una zucca intagliata posta sul davanzale di una casa, fatto che gli ricorda che tra un paio di giorni sarà Halloween. I colleghi lo hanno invitato alla festa in maschera che faranno giù al primo piano e Greg è molto tentato d’andarci. Non ha un costume, ma è quasi sicuro di riuscire a rimediarne uno; c’è giusto un negozietto perfetto da cui si servono molti suoi colleghi e poi in abiti da pirata sta che è una meraviglia. E se lo dice annuendo, che ci andrà di certo, anche se la voglia di vedere gente è pari a zero, sa che festeggiare significherebbe tornare a quella vita tranquilla che tanto desidera e che pare non giungere mai. Un alito di vento gli solletica il viso, la fiammella della candela sistemata nella zucca traballa, creando divertenti giochi di luce mentre un sorriso maligno si dipinge sul muro. Greg sorride amaramente mentre, inevitabile, accosta sé stesso a quella piccola candela perché non si sente poi tanto diverso: in balia del vento e del freddo, caduto in un qualcosa che non ha mai desiderato. Scrolla la testa e affossa le mani nelle tasche della giacca dicendosi che la vuole anche lui una zucca sul davanzale della finestra, almeno Mycroft avrebbe qualc… No. Non deve pensare a quel tizio. È vitale che non lo faccia.

 

Si gela, si dice mentre cammina verso casa. Il DI Lestrade si è annodato per bene la sciarpa ed ha sollevato il bavero del cappotto per ripararsi dagli spifferi, ma ha freddo lo stesso. Procede sotto la pioggia sottile da più o meno mezz’ora tanto che, a lungo andare, è diventato praticamente fradicio. Sembra però non importargli un granché e il suo andamento è ancora tranquillo, quasi pacato. Quando arriva al portone del suo palazzo e cerca le chiavi di sicuro affondate nelle tasche del cappotto, istintivamente si guarda attorno, ma non c’è nessuno nei paraggi e quelle macchine che passano sono rapide e non si fermano. Scrolla la testa, Greg, dandosi del matto e dicendosi che quella situazione lo sta facendo andare fuori di testa in modo serio, ora infatti ha solo bisogno di mangiare e di rilassarsi davanti alla televisione. Solo di quello.

 

Il cibo pronto che si è comprato non è buono come ricordava che fosse, anzi è decisamente squallido e insapore. Getta via la sua cena quando è ancora a metà, dicendosi che dovrà ricordarsi di cambiare ristorante perché quegli spaghetti sono immangiabili. Alla televisione invece non danno nulla di che, se non i soliti telefilm o qualche programma poco interessante. Lestrade si ritrova così disteso sul divano a guardare il soffitto terribilmente annoiato, si sta per addormentare quando la piccola sveglia antica di sua nonna, unico oggetto prezioso che possiede e che gli è rimasto da dopo il divorzio, prende a battere le dieci. Sussulta, balzando a sedere perché si è reso conto di che cosa questo significhi. Ricorda perfettamente le parole di Mycroft e non ha bisogno di andare a rileggersi il messaggio. Fa per alzarsi, ma cambia subito idea e se ne rimane lì, fermo, immobile. I minuti scorrono regolari, segnati dal ticchettio dell’orologio, ma per lui è come se il tempo si fosse dilatato e nella sua mente inizia a farsi scavare un tarlo. Sarà già lì sotto? È tentato di alzarsi ed andare a vedere, in fondo, si dice, se va a spiare alla finestra non c’è nulla di male. Solo un attimo e per accertarsi che abbia mantenuto la promessa (come se questo fosse importante). Si mette a sedere, piantando i pugni contro i cuscini del divano e spegne la televisione, camminando verso la finestra del soggiorno a passo lento. Scosta un poco la tenda e guarda di sotto, alle dieci e un quarto di quella notte di fine ottobre, Mycroft Holmes è lì, sotto al lampione, nella stessa identica posizione della sera prima, indossa l’impermeabile grigio e tiene l’ombrello aperto col quale si ripara. Greg non sa cosa pensare e non vorrebbe, non dovrebbe perché no, perché è un adulto e un poliziotto, ma si ritrova spaventato e confuso e inizia a indietreggiare. Prende a girare per la stanza, spegne la luce, poi la riaccende, poi si risiede sul divano preda di un’agitazione che non si spiega. E in tutto quel caos interiore, la guarda. Continua a fissare quella dannata finestra, come se ne fosse irrimediabilmente attratto, come se lo chiamasse insistentemente. E allora si rialza e, facendosi coraggio, la raggiunge. Scosta di nuovo la tenda e guarda giù, Mycroft ha il volto sollevato e lo osserva. Non sa se riesca a vederlo, è solo certo del fatto che vuole stare lì. E quando la pendola della nonna batte la mezzanotte, Mycroft Holmes, il suo uomo con l’ombrello, se ne va in quella che è la seconda di molte altre sere. A Lestrade pare sia trascorso un solo attimo, ma appiccicato ai quei vetri c’è stato per due ore.

 

 

**Continua**   



	9. Greg e il buon dottor Watson

Ha fatto fatica ad addormentarsi, sarà per il freddo o magari può essere per via della pressione che i media gli stanno mettendo addosso riguardo quel caso di omicidio o, più probabilmente, sarà perché Mycroft, quella sera, all’appuntamento non è venuto. Non sa se può definirlo come un appuntamento, ma è quasi un mese e mezzo che vanno avanti e in tutte quelle sere il loro rituale è sempre il medesimo: l’auto nera si ferma a lato della strada e l’uomo con l’ombrello si mette sotto al lampione, in attesa. In devota attesa, si corregge di tanto in tanto Greg associando l’atteggiamento di Holmes a quello di un martire. Dei giorni, quando Lestrade fa tardi sul lavoro e rincasa che sono da poco passate le undici, Mycroft è lì. Ci sono delle volte che non ci pensa nemmeno e dimentica tutto, altre invece in cui trascorre l’intero pomeriggio in trepida attesa, domandandosi se anche quella sera si presenterà. E allora guarda l’orologio e controlla il cellulare e lo fa una, due, tre, quattro volte chiedendosi se proprio quel giorno non deciderà di smetterla. Greg non gli parla mai e nemmeno una volta ha risposto ad un suo messaggio, ma in ogni caso fino adesso pare che Mycroft abbia mantenuto i propositi e sfidando le intemperie e il gelo invernale di Londra, si palesa sempre alla stessa ora. C’è da dire che però è ancora confuso, il tempo non è stato d’aiuto e nemmeno il lavoro gli ha dato una mano, anzi. Da che ha allontanato Sherlock dalle indagini, la sua mole di cose da fare è a dir poco aumentata. C’è un lato di lui, nascosto ed invisibile, che ama quella situazione. La sua razionalità però gli dice che non potrà andare avanti per molto, che prima o poi lo dovrà affrontare faccia a faccia. E sa anche che non potrà tener lontano Sherlock per sempre, ma questo è un altro discorso. Per il momento, Lestrade si gode quegli strani incontri. Si bea appieno del naso all’insù di Mycroft e quel suo cercar di capire se Greg lo stia fissando oppure no. Si gode persino i messaggi che di tanto in tanto gli manda sul cellulare. Non sono mai spiegazioni o richieste, su quello, l’uomo con l’ombrello ha sempre mantenuto un certo riserbo, perlopiù i suoi sms hanno a che vedere con la quotidianità. Con un caso di omicidio (delle volte, Mycroft gli suggerisce il nome del colpevole o gli indica la via da seguire), con la giacca che Lestrade ha scordato in caffetteria... Non è nemmeno più infastidito dal fatto che lo spii perché nonostante tutto, apprezza tante attenzioni. Di Sherlock non parlano mai invece, Greg non lo vede da quel giorno a Baker Street e non sente neanche il dottore. Per ora se la sta cavando anche bene da solo e, anzi, si è reso conto d’essere più bravo di quanto non credesse. Certo non è Sherlock e non gli basta una rapida occhiata per cogliere tutto di chi gli sta davanti, ma arriva sempre al colpevole, svela ogni volta il suo assassino anche se ci impiega più tempo. E gli piace. Gli piace da matti perché ha capito di valere qualcosa. Così come è certo del fatto che quella situazione con Mycroft sia temporanea, sa perfettamente che prima o poi sarà costretto a chiamare Sherlock. Perché arriverà di certo un serial killer o qualche omicidio troppo complicato persino per Holmes, e allora non avrà scelta. Per adesso però non fa niente. È come se avesse di sua spontanea volontà deciso di vivere in una specie di limbo, tanto che anche con le donne non ci esce più. Nonostante abbia ricevuto più di una proposta, ha sempre rifiutato con gentilezza. Non sa perché, ma è come se l’idea non lo attirasse più come una volta. Pensa solo all’uomo con l’ombrello e a quei loro atipici incontri serali. Ormai sono diventati un’ossessione.

 

Quella notte, Mycroft non è venuto. L’auto nera non ha accostato al marciapiede e non c’era alcun uomo con l’ombrello fermo sotto al lampione. Nessun naso all’insù o sguardo indagatore intento ad osservare un Greg Lestrade appostato dietro le tende. Ciò che lo ha in parte rincuorato, è il fatto che gli abbia spedito un messaggio di scuse, in cui parlava di impegni improrogabili. Lestrade non ha risposto, non l’ha fatto neanche quella volta. Non lo fa mai. Per questo ha faticato a prendere sonno e per questo, alle due e trenta di quel venerdì notte, maledice tutto e tutti quando il campanello si mette a suonare. Greg non può credere a chi si trova davanti appena apre la porta: un John Watson come non l’ha mai visto. Barba incolta, capelli spettinati, vestiti sporchi di quello che spera essere fango e un’espressione che farebbe paura ad un morto. Con quelle occhiaie e gli occhi arrossati, pare l’ombra di sé stesso. E mentre lo fa entrare, si domanda cosa possa essere accaduto di tanto grave.  
«John!»  
«Greg, io… mi dispiace per l’ora. Posso entrare?»  
«Certo» gli risponde, facendogli spazio e poi richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, mentre accende le luci del soggiorno.  
«Da dove diavolo esci? Da una discarica?»  
«Da un appostamento e, scusa, non dovrei presentarmi in piena notte, ma ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Io sto… sto impazzendo» gli dice, con fare agitato e mettendosi letteralmente le mani nei capelli. Ciò che più gli dà da pensare è che John non si lascia andare a tanto per nessuna ragione. La sua pazienza è al pari di quella di Giobbe, per non parlare del fatto che ha uno stomaco di ferro ed una volontà d’acciaio, segni evidenti della sua formazione medica e militare. Sherlock deve averlo portato all’esasperazione, ipotizza mentre si accomoda al suo fianco.  
«Se posso aiutarti, certo che lo farò.»  
«Si tratta di lui, di Sherlock.» Ed anche se non vorrebbe darlo a vedere, sentire quel nome gli scatena un qual certo imbarazzo, perché ora è quasi sicuro di sapere come mai si sia presentato in casa sua a quell’ora della notte.  
«Ah» mormora a mezza bocca, sprofondando tra i cuscini del divano e massaggiandosi gli occhi stanchi.  
«Greg, io ti capisco, ti capisco davvero e se mi fossi trovato nella tua situazione avrei fatto anche peggio. Tu sei stato fin troppo comprensivo con Mycroft, ma ti prego, ti prego coinvolgi di nuovo Sherlock nelle tue indagini. Mi sta facendo diventare matto! Magari se non lo vuoi tra i piedi dagli qualche vecchio caso irrisolto o non lo so, un delitto anche facile, un furto, un mistero da asilo infantile, gioca con lui a Cluedo, stagli dietro la notte, non so… fai qualunque cosa, ma ti prego aiutami. Adesso come adesso, andrebbe bene di tutto.»

 

Dopo quella richiesta tanto sentita e fatta con occhi grandi e colmi di una lieve supplica, Greg capisce che è arrivato il momento e che è costretto, suo malgrado, ad uscire da quel comodo limbo fatto dell’illusione che le cose sarebbero rimaste così per sempre. Si passa le mani sul viso stanco, incrociando poi le dita sotto al mento mentre sente lo sguardo di John su di sé, lo occhieggia senza farsi vedere e capisce che è davvero sincero. Che non l’ha mandato Sherlock con la speranza di suscitare pietà. Quello che ha di fronte è un uomo sinceramente distrutto, perché chissà cosa gli ha fatto passare nelle ultime settimane. Lestrade sa bene di che cosa è capace quel genio quando è annoiato, ricorda alla perfezione quel periodo in cui si drogava. Lo sa bene e non vuole pensare cos’abbia fatto per ridurre in un simile stato un uomo tutto d’un pezzo come John Watson.  
«Non avrei dovuto mettervi in mezzo, ma ero arrabbiato. E poi con il tempo quando mi dicevo che era ora di chiamarvi, mi rendevo conto che mi piaceva l’idea di riuscire a farcela da solo, senza doverlo chiamare per qualunque cosa.»  
«E con Mycroft? Voglio dire con lui sei ancora arrabbiato?»  
«Sì. Voglio dire, no. Non lo so proprio. Sono così confuso su quello che provo per quel dannato bastardo... Non fossi costretto a vederlo ogni singolo giorno me lo sarei già lasciato alle spalle, ma tutte le sere si presenta sotto la mia finestra.»  
«Aspetta, cosa?» ribatte il dottore, stupefatto.  
«Già, ci sta per due ore e poi a mezzanotte se ne va, ogni fottuto giorno e io, come un idiota, mi ritrovo incollato alla finestra a guardarlo. Vorrei avere delle risposte da lui, sul perché ha fatto quello che ha fatto o come sia possibile che sia inn... Su tante cose, insomma, però non ho il coraggio di dirgli di salire. Una parte di me lo vuole, John, vorrebbe affrontarlo e magari pestarlo un’altra volta, ma è come se fossi bloccato.»  
«Ehi, hai pensato che forse anche tu sei… eh? Sì, intendo, innamorato?» Lo dice scherzando e ridendo appena, ma Greg sa che non è mai stato tanto serio.  
«I-innamorato? Ma che scherzi? Proprio no.» Nega e lo fa con veemenza, addirittura si alza dal divano e prende a camminare per la stanza come fosse stato morso da qualcosa che gli impedisce di stare fermo.  
«Era solo per chiedere» gli mormora in risposta, facendo spallucce «ti si presenta sotto casa tutti i giorni e tu non l’hai ancora mandato via a calci, forse ti fa piacere averlo intorno, ma lo tieni a distanza di sicurezza perché hai paura che se ci parlassi faccia a faccia ti renderesti conto che lo potresti anche perdonare. Secondo me sei troppo nervoso, e il fatto d’averlo ignorato per tutto questo tempo non ti ha fatto bene. Fino a che non gli farai le domande che vuoi, ci continuerai a pensare e andrà a finire che ti ossessionerai. Inoltre se chiarisci le cose e gli dici di chiudere e di smetterla, lui si allontanerà e ti lascerà in pace. Su questo puoi starne certo. Mycroft è una dannata spina nel fianco, ma mantiene sempre la parola. Te ne vuoi liberare? Beh, parlaci e chiudila qua altrimenti non vivrai mai sereno perché lui non mollerà mai e, fidati, quando ti dico “mai”.»

 

Sul momento non sta a rimuginarci troppo, soltanto con il senno di poi e ripensandoci in futuro, Lestrade capisce che sono state proprio quelle parole a spingerlo ad una sincera riflessione. Sul momento però si limita ad annuire, più che convinto del fatto che John abbia ragione e che dato che si vuole liberare di quella presenza ingombrante più che di ogni altra cosa, deve per parlarci. Si dice che per prima cosa domattina gli manderà un messaggio.  
«Farò così» mormora, annuendo vistosamente ed appena posa lo sguardo su un John parzialmente soddisfatto, ma ancora teso in viso, si dice di volerlo aiutare. Ha giusto per le mani un omicidio molto complicato. Quindi lo lascia solo per un momento e se ne va in cucina dove ha lasciato il fascicolo. Gli capita spesso di portare il lavoro a casa e, così come ha fatto quella sera stessa, di cenare mentre studia referti balistici o vede scene del delitto.  
«Dagli questo» dice, gettando una cartelletta sul tavolino del soggiorno. «È il caso su cui sto lavorando adesso e potrebbe piacergli, si tratta di un triplice omicidio in una villetta a Chesterfield. Padre, madre e figlio di cinque anni. Dai primi rilevamenti non si tratta di una rapina, se hanno rubato qualcosa era qualcosa di preciso che non ci è dato sapere. Non è nemmeno un omicidio-suicidio. Le porte di casa erano tutte chiuse dall’interno e anche le finestre al piano di sopra erano serrate. Tutti assassinati con tre colpi di pistola, uno alla testa e due al petto, il che ci fa supporre che l’assassino sia stato addestrato dai servizi segreti. Stiamo indagando in quel senso, ma lo confesso: sono in alto mare. È il caso giusto per lui.» John annuisce, mentre sfoglia rapidamente le carte e osserva le fotografie. E quando richiude la cartelletta, solleva lo sguardo e gli sorride, forse più rincuorato che davvero felice.  
«Grazie, Greg e scusa per l’invasione.»

 

Quella notte, appena il dottore se ne va, Lestrade non dorme. Si rimette a letto e fissa il soffitto illuminato dalle luci che provengono dalla strada. Lo fissa come se fosse la sua unica ragione di vita, ma in realtà la mente è altrove. All’uomo con l’ombrello e quel che accadrà di lì ad un giorno.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Rimettersi sotto le coperte non è servito a nulla perché non ha chiuso occhio neanche per un secondo: pensa a John Watson e a quello che gli ha detto. E non si limita a rimuginare riguardo l’insinuazione sull’esser o meno innamorato di Mycroft, no, pensa al rapporto che il dottore ha con Sherlock e a come si è trasformata la loro amicizia, diventando una relazione stabile. Lestrade glielo ha anche detto tempo fa che non pensava che uno come lui, che passava da una donna all’altra, sarebbe mai stato interessato ad un altro uomo. Eppure, ancora ricorda le parole con cui gli ha risposto quella notte al pub: “mi sono scoperto innamorato e a quel punto non è davvero più importato a quale genere appartenessimo”. Quello però non è il caso di Greg, perché Mycroft non è semplicemente un tale che si è dichiarato e che sta aspettando una sua risposta, corteggiandolo. E lui non è solo un uomo lusingato e indeciso. No, Mycroft è l’uomo con l’ombrello e anche se non dovrebbe importare, nei fatti, è ciò che cambia tutto. L’uomo con l’ombrello è lo stesso individuo che lo rapisce in piena notte per parlargli di Sherlock. L’uomo con l’ombrello quello che si è sempre nascosto nella penombra senza lasciarsi vedere in viso, che gli si rivolge con fare freddo, quasi fosse disgustato dal solo parlargli. Già perché di quegli incontri notturni, Lestrade ricorda ogni dettaglio e saprebbe interpretare ogni singola sfumatura nei suoi toni di voce. L’uomo con l’ombrello è quello che si è dichiarato profondamente innamorato e disposto a tutto o quasi, per esempio ad aspettare per tutta la vita che si decida anche solo a rivolgergli la parola, magari per dirgli di smetterla. Greg ne apprezza la discrezione e la tenacia, ma sa che è anche la stessa persona che ha sabotato le sue ultime storie d’amore. Certo, sa perfettamente che non avrebbe mai sposato nessuna di quelle ragazze, però non è questo il punto. Non è un atteggiamento da tenere, ma più che altro un comportamento quasi da mafioso. Accidenti, sarebbe bastato chiedere e sì, avrebbe detto sicuramente di no, ma questo c’entra affatto. Adesso come può anche solo pensare di riuscire a perdonarlo e a passarci sopra? Se ci riflette, per valutare l’ipotesi, non può neanche immaginare di poter instaurare un’amicizia con un individuo simile, figurarsi una storia d’amore. Un rapporto sentimentale che dovrebbe comprendere non solo attrazione ed affinità, ma soprattutto stima e fiducia reciproca. Come potrebbe mai fidarsi di lui? Considerando poi il fatto che Greg non ha mai avuto uomini e che si è sempre dichiarato un convinto maschio eterosessuale. Certo che però… John Watson e la sua storia gli insegnano che l’orientamento sessuale può diventare un’inezia, di tanto in tanto. Qualcosa su cui passare sopra a vantaggio di un sincero innamoramento, che in ogni caso, Greg non prova affatto nonostante ciò che dice il dottore. Altrettanto vero è che la costanza di Mycroft lo colpisce e lo fa profondamente. Le sue serate oramai le passa con il naso incollato alla finestra e lo sguardo rivolto a quel lampione. E di principio nemmeno se n’è reso conto, ma così come faceva per l’uomo con l’ombrello dopo quei segreti incontri notturni al Diogenes club, anche ora Lestrade si sta immaginando delle cose. Ogni tanto fa le prove e cita il discorso da fargli, si elenca nella mente ciò che avrebbe da dirgli, ma poi si dà dell’idiota da solo e il tutto finisce con un colpo di tosse per l’imbarazzo e il suo sguardo che si gira dall’altra parte.

 

In quel letto sfatto, in quella gelida notte d’inverno, Greg si volta su un fianco. Sbuffa sonoramente mentre constata che sono già le cinque del mattino e che si dovrà alzare fra poco meno di due ore. Chiude gli occhi ammettendo una volta per tutte d’essere ossessionato da quell’uomo. John ha ragione: lo deve affrontare e se ne deve liberare, perché fino adesso non ha fatto niente se non guardarlo da una posizione sicura. Prima era la penombra nella quale l’uomo con l’ombrello si celava, a rassicurarlo e che metteva tra loro una certa distanza che faceva comodo probabilmente più a lui che a Mycroft. Adesso invece è il vetro di quella finestra e i tre piani che li dividono a porlo in una zona neutrale e priva di rischi e che lo mette in una situazione in cui si guardano da lontano, ma non si dicono niente. Ci deve parlare. Domani ci deve parlare e chiudere una volta per tutte.

 

 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dal capitolo precedente, ambientato poco prima di Halloween, a questo passa un mese e mezzo circa, siamo infatti a metà dicembre. Il salto temporale serviva a sottolineare la costanza di Mycroft e l’indecisione di Greg. Volevo che Lestrade cadesse in una specie di limbo dal quale non riesce ad uscire.


	10. Tutti odiano Mycroft

Ha nevicato tutto il giorno, è questo che Lestrade pensa non appena mette piede fuori da New Scotland Yard, alle nove e trenta di un gelido sabato sera di metà dicembre. Di solito nei weekend non va in ufficio, ma oggi si è rivelato davvero necessario perché fino a che non avrà risolto il caso, di sicuro non si prenderà neanche una mezza giornata di libertà. Ha trascorso il pomeriggio a cacciare giornalisti e a rabbonire il suo capo ed è per questo che è nervoso ed irascibile, ha trattato male chiunque gli intralciasse il cammino e non crede proprio che il malumore se ne andrà facilmente. O almeno così credeva, perché dopo che esce in strada, pare diventare dimentico di tutto. La neve è già stata spazzata via dai marciapiedi, ma anche se l’intera città fosse coperta da metri e metri di candidi fiocchi, di certo i londinesi, posseduti dallo spirito del Natale, non avrebbero placato in alcun modo quel loro correre frenetico. Già, perché le festività sono alle porte e il centro è già infestato di luci e alberi colorati, per non parlare poi di quelli che dopo il lavoro si riversano in macchina e girano in cerca del giusto regalo.

 

Greg inspira l’aria umida e che sa di neve, pensando a quella che sarà la sua serata. Non è agitato per ciò che sta per succedere ed è sincero nel dirselo, dato che oramai ha smesso di raccontarsi bugie. Alla fine non ha scritto alcun messaggio a Mycroft; si fa vedere praticamente ogni sera, si dice che non ne ha bisogno. Però si è rigirato spesso il telefono tra le mani, controllandolo ogni cinque minuti nel caso gli avesse scritto che non sarebbe venuto per un qualunque motivo. In effetti, non ha pensato ad altro! Prima di tutto perché ha delle cose da dirgli e poi, beh, dovrà chiudere prima o poi quella situazione e lo vuole davvero, si è detto. Lo vuole davvero? Già, perché se dirà a Mycroft di non farsi vedere, la sera, sotto le sue finestre, lui sparirà sul serio. Di questo ne è certo, glielo ha detto persino John, il quale ha ammesso che Mycroft è un uomo di parola. Certo, discreto è discreto. Onestamente, non gli ha mai dato fastidio la sua perenne presenza sotto casa. Ad essere brutalmente sincero poi, non si sente spiato, né assediato o controllato. In effetti non si è mai interrogato su che cosa significhi realmente l’averlo lì tutti i giorni. Sa che ad una parte di sé stesso, quella che se ne sta rintanata da qualche parte e che fa pensieri decisamente irrazionali, fa piacere. Quel Greg Lestrade, seppellito nella sua mente, ama da matti avercelo attorno però mai e poi mai lascerà che quell’irrazionalità prenda piede, che assuma il controllo facendogli fare chissà che cosa. Perché se l’avesse vinta allora, forse, John Watson potrebbe sul serio avere ragione. Chissà cosa potrebbe fare e no, non se lo può permettere. Per questo non è nervoso perché sa perfettamente d’avere il pieno controllo di sé. Appena fa caso al traffico però, una leggera ansia inizia a pervaderlo. Il pensiero, stupido, che data la neve Mycroft potrebbe non presentarsi, prende a scavare come un tarlo che però scaccia subito agitando una mano per richiamare il taxi. Niente passeggiate serali sotto la neve o camminate sui marciapiedi, fa davvero troppo freddo per mettersi a fare i romantici o per godersi Londra. 

 

L’auto procede lentamente, le strade sono troppo trafficate perché possa impiegarci soltanto un quarto d’ora per tornare a casa e quando si ferma di fronte al portone del suo palazzo, sono già le dieci e mezza. In fondo gli è andata anche bene: di solito quando nevica si rimane anche per ore in macchina. Appena scende, richiudendosi la portiera alle spalle, Greg la vede: l’auto nera parcheggiata dall’altro lato della strada e l’uomo con l’ombrello sotto al lampione. Si lascia scappare un sorriso che sul momento è totalmente insensato e che s’affretta a ricacciare indietro, dopodiché si avvia verso la porta, estrae le chiavi e le gira nella toppa in gesti meccanici che fa senza neanche pensarci. Perché è preso da altro, al momento. È come se sentisse lo sguardo di Mycroft su di sé e questo lo distrae, tanto che si scopre a tremare appena al pensiero che stia per farlo entrare in casa; è agitato davvero e non se ne capacita. Fumare. Ha bisogno di fumare per distendere i nervi. Quindi rimane lì, su quell'uscio spalancato, si accende una sigaretta e ne tira subito una buona boccata. La nicotina agisce come una droga, facendo da calmante e placando i suoi nervi tesi. E mentre nuvole di fumo si dissolvono nell’aria, Greg scopre di non star guardando il lampione e quel lato del marciapiede. Se ne sta voltato con gli occhi fissi sul portone spalancato e la consapevolezza, assurda di sicuro, che Mycroft lo stia osservando. Sì, perché è più che certo che se ne stia lì in piedi ad aspettare così come fa tutte le sere, sotto quella luce colorata di toni d’arancio, con l’ombrello blu aperto a ripararsi dai fiocchi che cadono e quel pesante cappotto scuro a coprirlo. Ci sono metri e metri tra loro, macchine, persone e neve, neve che ancora scende copiosa e che riveste Londra d’un sottile manto bianco. C’è gente per strada, gente che cammina e che fa acquisti di Natale. Ci sono alberi decorati e lucine divertenti. C’è tutto un mondo a separarli, ma illogicamente, quello sguardo, Lestrade lo percepisce come se l’uomo con l’ombrello gli stesse accanto. No, si dice, è stanco di tutto quello. Stanco di farsi guardare da lontano, vuole farla finita quindi getta la sigaretta quando è soltanto a metà spegnendola sull’asfalto con la punta delle scarpe; non gli va più d’indugiare e inoltre il freddo è davvero intenso perché possa sopportarlo ancora. In un frangente si domanda anche come faccia Mycroft a rimanere fermo come un palo tutti i santi giorni. Greg si chiede tante cose di quell’uomo in effetti, ma più di tutto si domanda come mai sia tanto interessato a lui, perché stia facendo tutto quello per un semplice poliziotto quando potrebbe avere ben altri uomini e donne, magari anche più giovani.

 

Solleva lo sguardo, si appoggia allo stipite della porta e si volta verso di lui e lo guarda, non sa di starlo facendo in modo sensuale, non se ne rende conto così come non capisce che quel suo richiamarlo è come se lo stesse invitando a fare l’amore. No, perché è troppo preso a tenere a bada il battito del cuore frenetico e il respiro che si fa sempre più accelerato, mano a mano che Mycroft gli si avvicina. Perché non gli ha né scritto, né parlato, ma lui lo ha capito lo stesso. Ovviamente. E quando gli è a ridosso e richiude l’ombrello ripiegandolo con precisa perfezione, scrollandosi poi la neve dalle spalle, è già troppo tardi perché Lestrade possa cambiare idea.

 

Mycroft ha un buon profumo, lo ha percepito subito appena gli si è fatto vicino. È quello stesso odore che ha associato all’uomo con l’ombrello ed è intenso e avvolgente e non dovrebbe fargli effetto, ma in pratica gli ha fatto tremare le ginocchia fin dalla prima volta. Dovrebbe anche dirgli qualcosa e magari esordire con un saluto cordiale sarebbe la cosa migliore da fare, ma è come se non avesse parole e non riuscisse neanche a pensare. Quindi ci rinuncia e rompe gli indugi, invitandolo ad entrare con un lieve accenno del capo. Greg ha deciso che prenderanno l’ascensore. Non lo fa mai perché preferisce camminare, ma quella sera sa di non poter affrontare tante rampe di scale, non con le ginocchia che gli tremano tanto. E il cubicolo è stretto, troppo stretto, e Lestrade non sa nemmeno se è per la presenza di Mycroft che gli sta fin troppo addosso o per via di quello sguardo che ancora lo fissa, lo osserva, lo deduce, lo imbarazza. Per non parlare del profumo che sembra volerlo avviluppare e stringere tra le sue spire fino a farlo cedere. Boccheggia, Greg e quando esce da quella trappola mortale, riprende letteralmente a respirare e nemmeno gli importa di che cosa Mycroft stia pensando di lui. Semplicemente si precipita verso la porta del suo appartamento, spalancandola come se il solo stare a casa gli conferisse la forza di cui ha bisogno. Si leva il cappotto e la sciarpa e le appende malamente all’attaccapanni, ma è appena si volta verso l’ingresso che si rende conto che lui è ancora fuori sul pianerottolo, in piedi e non sembra volersi muovere.

«Puoi entrare» mormora e la voce gli esce rauca, incredibilmente strana al suono delle sue stesse orecchie. È come se parlare avesse spezzato l’incantesimo con il quale quell’uomo lo stava irretendo.  
«L’ombrello puoi metterlo lì» continua, indicando un apposito vano dietro l’attaccapanni. «Scusa per il freddo, ora alzo il riscaldamento. Lo tengo spento di giorno, dato che non ci sono mai.» Mycroft annuisce, ma rimane zitto. Gli obbedisce, anche se non ha ancora pronunciato una sola parola. Neanche lo ha salutato, realizza Greg, rendendosi però allo stesso tempo conto che non solo non è necessario, ma che neanche lui lo ha fatto. Ma poi, è tanto importante? In teoria non dovrebbe nemmeno soffermarsi ad osservarlo, però lo fa lo stesso e mentre regola il termostato l’occhio gli cade sui movimenti di Mycroft. Gesti precisi e veloci di un uomo abituato a non perdere tempo in cose inutili. La maniera con cui si sfila i guanti neri di pelle e li ripone nelle tasche, come si snoda la sciarpa e l’appende al gancio mostrano grande cura ed attenzione. E lui, ovviamente, ne è incuriosito. Ha compreso che quell’Holmes è molto attento ai dettagli e particolarmente meticoloso in ogni aspetto della vita, gliel’ha suggerito più che altro l’essere convocato alla medesima ora una volta alla settimana, sempre lo stesso giorno, così come l’ordine maniacale con cui sono strutturati i fascicoli o addirittura le pieghe perfette dell’ombrello. Se fosse più lucido e meno occupato a fissarlo, Lestrade noterebbe un’evidente disturbo compulsivo nei movimenti e addirittura farebbe caso ad un lieve imbarazzo, come se Mycroft fosse poco abituato a lasciarsi fissare con così tanta attenzione. Ma Greg non nota simili particolari, in effetti non è mai riuscito a cogliere molto dell’uomo con l’ombrello, né a comprendere il perché del celarsi nella penombra. Quella distanza, a pelle, lo ha sempre innervosito perciò non si è fermato a riflettere sul motivo che lo spingesse a nascondersi. Si è sempre detto che non gliene è mai importato e che Mycroft non era altro che un bastardo manipolatore. Ora si rende conto però che ci ha pensato e che lo ha fatto eccome e che un po’ di lui gli interessava.

 

La temperatura è piacevolmente sui venticinque gradi quando Lestrade apre la piccola credenza nella quale tiene quelle due bottiglie whiskey che ha comprato apposta appena ha iniziato a vagliare l’ipotesi di Mycroft in casa sua. Se lo rigira fra le mani leggendo l’etichetta dorata per l’ennesima volta, chiedendosi di nuovo se ha fatto o meno la scelta giusta. Non sa se è di buona qualità, non ne ha la minima idea, ciò di cui è certo è che un uomo come Holmes è abituato a bere marche prestigiose e che quelle sono solo bottiglie da sei sterline. Di sicuro potrebbe inorridire nel vedere dei semplici bicchieri di vetro, piuttosto che quelli pregiati e bellissimi che gli ha visto tra le mani al Diogenes Club, quelli di cristallo di Boemia. Glielo versa con ritrosia, aspettandosi una battuta sarcastica o un apprezzamento poco carino. Sherlock lo farebbe, si dice, anzi, Sherlock avrebbe snocciolato commenti su commenti sulla mediocrità del suo mobilio o sui pessimi gusti in fatto di soprammobili di quelli di Scotland Yard fin dal primo minuto in quella casa. Già, però non è quell’Holmes che Lestrade ha di fronte. Questo Holmes al contrario non dice niente e sorseggia con aria indifferente, forse è troppo educato e riservato per fargli notare certe cose. Se ne sta seduto sul divano a gambe accavallate e beve amabilmente in una posa molto simile a tante altre che ha assunto. La differenza con il passato, è che ora lo può guardare in viso. Mycroft pare rilassato e per nulla teso, ovviamente sono solo ipotesi perché si ostina a non parlare. Lestrade lo fissa mentre lo imita e prende a sorseggiare il liquido ambrato dal sapore forte ed amaro, ma che gli lascia sulle labbra un inaspettato retrogusto zuccherino. Lo guarda attentamente in volto mentre Mycroft pare essersi perso in contemplazione di quella sveglia di sua nonna che ha sopra la mensola, sembra davvero interessato e quasi gli dispiace d’interrompere il silenzio, ma è da quando è entrato che una cosa gli ronza nel cervello ed anche se non dovrebbe, se lo lascia scappare. Ciò che si è imposto di non dirgli mai (perché non ha davvero la minima importanza) e che adesso pare essere realmente vitale.

«Dimmelo» esordisce, a voce bassa, ma con un tono stranamente deciso prima di appoggiare il bicchiere già svuotato sul tavolino ai suoi piedi. Riporta subito lo sguardo su di lui e lo scopre sorpreso; Mycroft arcua un sopracciglio ed il viso gli si è dipinto di un insolito moto di curiosità. Assurdo è il fatto che Greg ne sia compiaciuto, l’averlo stupito e interessato è sorprendentemente, quanto inaspettatamente, piacevole.  
«Dirti cosa?»  
«Non ti ho fatto entrare per giocare, Mycroft» gli risponde, adesso più spazientito «sappiamo benissimo tutti e due quanto tu sia straordinariamente intelligente.»  
«Temo tu mi stia sopravvalutando, Gregory, non sono in grado di leggere nel pensiero. Noto dettagli e traggo deduzioni, ma ragiono con logica; non sono possessore di doti magiche. Per quelle ritengo tu debba rivolgerti a mio fratello Sherlock» conclude, mentre fa la sua comparsa un grande sorriso tirato e forzato.  
«Innanzitutto mi chiamo Greg» precisa nonostante, lo sappia, è perfettamente inutile il ribadirlo dato che da sempre, Mycroft lo ha chiamato in quel modo e se prima d’ora non è mai riuscito a trovare il coraggio di farglielo notare e rispondergli a tono, adesso non ha proprio più paura di lui. Non ne teme la freddezza e la compostezza, e neanche quell’intelligenza di cui sta parlando con fare quasi indifferente, come se cotanto genio non gli appartenesse.  
«Vuoi che ti riempia di complimenti?» prosegue Lestrade, fintamente scandalizzato. «Al diavolo, sei proprio come tuo fratello. Se il tuo fottuto ego è grande tanto quanto la tua intelligenza, allora sei davvero un genio.» Mycroft sbuffa e rotea gli occhi e lo fa in un gesto tanto umano e così normale, che adesso sembra essere più terreno, meno irraggiungibile. Lestrade non sa spiegarlo con esattezza, ma è come se avesse sempre percepito quell’uomo lontano anni luce da lui e dal suo lavoro, dalla sua maniera di vivere la vita e persino dal modo di parlare. Eppure ora è lì: seduto sul suo divano a bere il suo whiskey scadente e sono tanto vicini, che potrebbero anche toccarsi se solo lo volessero. Se solo si sporgesse un po’ più verso di lui potrebbe sentire meglio quel profumo inebriante.  
«No, tu non lo vuoi sentire, Gregory.»  
«Lo hai appena detto che non puoi sapere cosa mi passa per la testa, forse sei tu che non me lo vuoi dire, perché in effetti è stato Sherlock ad averlo confessato e sai cosa mi domando? Se non fosse stato per lui, saprei mai tutto questo? Io e te saremmo qui ora? Rispondi a questa di domanda, Mr Holmes» conclude, velenoso.  
«No, decisamente no. Ritengo che se non fosse stato per l’intervento di Sherlock, io non mi troverei in casa tua in questo momento.»  
«Come pensavo» annuisce Greg, e procedendo con quel fare accusatorio tipico del suo essere poliziotto, rincara la dose e prosegue con quelle domande. Se ci fosse una lampada puntata addosso a Mycroft, potrebbe quasi essere un interrogatorio. Perché lo trova eccitante? No, scaccia il pensiero subito. Lui è arrabbiato, molto, molto arrabbiato.  
«Perché non me lo hai mai detto?» grida. «Ci siamo visti più spesso io e te, di quanto non abbia parlato con mia moglie nell’ultimo anno di matrimonio. Avresti potuto farti avanti e attendere una mia risposta e invece hai sabotato le mie relazioni e fatto credere a quelle ragazze che io e te stavamo insieme, e chissà quante altre bugie hai inventato.» Ecco: gliel’ha detto, anzi lo ha urlato e si sente davvero libero perché era esattamente quello che voleva sbattergli in faccia fin da quel giorno a Baker Street. E Mycroft non si scompone, naturalmente e proprio come aveva supposto non si muove di una virgola, anzi continua a fissarlo, impassibile. Greg lo detesta, odia lui e la sua dannata compostezza ed è quasi è tentato di farglielo notare, quando lo precede.  
«Rispondi in maniera sincera, Gregory, se mi fossi dichiarato come mi avresti risposto?»  
«Io, beh, ecco…»  
«Appunto» annuisce Mycroft, posando il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul tavolino.  
«E una mia ipotetica risposta negativa giustifica il manipolare e il mentire?» grida. «L’interferire con la vita privata di una persona che conosci appena? Ma ce l’hai un etica nel lavoro e nella vita o la sola di cui t’importa sono i tuoi interessi?»  
«Gregory se…»  
«No, ora stai zitto e mi ascolti, dannato bastardo, ti presenti tutte le sere sotto la mia finestra, tu e il tuo dannato ombrello e mi guardi. Ogni fottuta sera. Tu e le tue macchine e le segretarie, e i tuoi impermeabili, e i cappotti costosi, e il cognac, e quei cazzo di bicchieri di cristallo, e quel dannato Diogenes club. Per non parlare poi dello spiarmi di continuo, ricordandomi dove ho lasciato il cappotto e l’aiutarmi con i casi di omicidio e il chiedermi come sto pur sapendo che non ti risponderò mai… Ti presenti qui tutte le sere nonostante tu sappia perfettamente che non ti farò salire, e io dovrei esserne impressionato?»  
«E lo sei? Impressionato?»  
«Tuo fratello dice che sei innamorato di me» prosegue, ignorandolo anche se quella domanda che gli ha fatto oltre ad essere tipica di lui, è tanto diretta e sincera che lo ha colpito. Greg ne è impressionato? Certo che lo è, lo è sempre stato fin dal’inizio.  
«Innamorato, Mycroft e io non so nemmeno cosa voglia dire per te amare una persona. Amare me. Spiegamelo, davvero, perché non ne ho la minima idea. Per quanto ne so potrebbe essere solo un vostro sadico giochetto, non so neanche se sia vero!»  
«Ma è vero» lo interrompe lui, nuovamente.

 

Ed è allora che Lestrade si azzittisce perché lo ha detto ad alta voce e ciò fa sì che tutta quella faccenda non sia più uno scherzo di Sherlock o qualcosa che potrebbe benissimo essere una bugia. No, ora lo ha detto e tutto diventa reale. E il pensiero che lui lo ami, lo confonde. Di certo si vede sul suo viso, glielo si legge in faccia che non sa cosa pensare. Non si è mai sentito tanto esposto prima, così vulnerabile, specie agli occhi di un uomo del genere a cui basta una parola o un’espressione per dedurre i pensieri o le intenzioni di chiunque gli capiti di fronte. Ha chiuso gli occhi, Greg e mentre li tiene serrati, prova a liberare la mente e a trovare qualcosa da dire. Si sente un idiota e neanche gli importa; ciò che conta è che tutto quel che si è imposto di fare, sta fallendo miseramente. E quando li riapre, sbattendo le palpebre, vede Mycroft più vicino. Vicino come non dovrebbe. Vicino come non si doveva azzardare e come è difficile resistergli. Gli è tanto addosso, che ora fingere che di lui non gli importi e che non lo attragga diventa quasi impossibile. Perché ora si sta protendendo come se lo volesse baciare e questo lo manda letteralmente nel panico. Greg ne sente il profumo, quell’odore intenso che lo ammalia. E trema, appena nota in quegli occhi sempre freddi e distaccati, una passione ed un sentimento che lo sconvolgono. Mycroft lo desidera a tal punto? Lo ama tanto da mettersi così a nudo? Perché non lo ha mai visto tanto appassionato ed esposto alla luce come adesso. Greg lo afferma con certezza, che l’uomo che ora ha di fronte e che sta per baciarlo è in ogni cosa differente da quell’individuo con l’ombrello che si nascondeva nella penombra e gli parlava con sufficienza. Chiude gli occhi per un momento, ma li riapre di scatto quando sente il naso di Mycroft sfiorare il suo, sono così vicini che i loro fiati che sanno di malto ed alcol, si mischiano. Vuole baciarlo, si dice. Lo vuole da matti. Lo desidera come non ha mai desiderato nessuna donna prima, né Patricia, né tanto meno Elisabeth o persino sua moglie. Perché quell’uomo con l’ombrello lo ammalia, lo irretisce, lo fa andare fuori di testa e perdere la ragione.

 

Come accade spesso però, la razionalità prende il sopravvento e in un barlume di lucidità, Lestrade si scosta. Così, volta la testa da un lato, negandosi. E quando torna a guardarlo è quasi sicuro di riuscire a leggere delusione e, forse, dolore passare come in un lampo in quelle iridi chiare. Ne è sorpreso, ma subito Mycroft torna ad essere quello di sempre e la maschera di ghiaccio che è solito portare, gli ritorna addosso come un abito cucito su misura. È in quel momento che si rende conto di dovergli almeno una spiegazione, perché voleva baciarlo, ma non ha potuto davvero.  
«La mia è risposta è sì, se tu avessi insistito» esordisce, e la sua voce è malferma e scomposta, incredibilmente rauca «se mi avessi aspettato… se tu lo avessi fatto, io avrei ceduto perché è inutile che ci giriamo attorno: hai sempre avuto un certo ascendente su di me e, credimi, questa è la prima volta che lo ammetto persino a me stesso. Se mi avessi corteggiato mi avresti avuto, con il tempo. Adesso però non posso passare sopra a quello che hai fatto come se niente fosse. Mi dispiace» aggiunge infine, chinando la testa e distogliendo lo sguardo da quello così tanto glaciale, non lo può proprio sopportare, reggerlo è impossibile e un po’ se ne vergogna anche. Per un attimo è anche convinto di dover ribadire il concetto, ma lui sembra capire e, incredibilmente, dopo essersi alzato dal divano, se ne va senza dire nulla. Sparisce da quella casa con l’intenzione di non tornarci mai più. E mentre lo sente chiudersi la porta alle spalle, il cuore di Greg Lestrade si incrina appena, perché sa di non poterlo perdonare. Però è così e lui non riesce davvero a superarlo, anche se gli si spezza l’anima al pensiero di star perdendo tanto.

 

  
_oOoOo_   


 

Ci sono molte cose che Gregory Lestrade non sa. Non sa, ad esempio, che John Watson ha una particolare fissazione per il collo lungo di Sherlock, o che il celebre consulente investigativo ama farsi baciare e toccare dal suo dottore, in un modo che Sherlock stesso reputa incredibile. A dirla tutta, Greg non sa poi tanto della loro intimità e quali genere di cose facciano nelle fredde notti d’inverno. Per fortuna, si dice tutte le volte che ci mette piede, perché più sta fuori da quella casa e meglio è.

Ci sono molte cose che Gregory Lestrade non conosce della vita al 221b. Non ha idea di come vivano o dei discorsi che facciano a colazione e non glien’è mai interessato nulla perché, in fondo, non è un argomento poi così vitale per lui.

Ci sono altre cose però, parole dette, mezze frasi pronunciate, che sono di enorme importanza e che Greg dovrebbe proprio sapere. Perché in quel momento, lì nel salotto di Baker Street sta succedendo qualcosa che lo riguarda in prima persona. Qualcosa che ha cambiato la sua vita in modo radicale e che lui ignora. In quel preciso istante mentre rifiuta Mycroft credendolo colpevole, Sherlock Holmes e John Watson sono nel loro salotto di Baker Street. E il Mind Palace di Sherlock è talmente oberato, che non riesce nemmeno a concentrarsi sul caso di omicidio che lui gli ha permesso di seguire. Il triplice delitto lo interessa ed è sufficientemente complesso da meritarla, la sua attenzione. Ma non riesce proprio a concentrarsi e mentre solleva lo sguardo verso un John che non capisce il suo urlare ai quattro venti parole senza senso, glielo dice perché quello è il solo modo per liberarsi del senso di colpa.

«Sono stato io, John.» E mentre Sherlock Holmes confessa, Greg è lontano e guarda, sospirando, la schiena di Mycroft lasciare il suo appartamento forse per sempre.

 

 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due cose: il fatto che Mycroft sia ossessivo compulsivo, lo dice Sherlock nella 3x03 e l’ho preso per buono. Il titolo richiama quello di una puntata di Lost: "Tutti odiano Hugo".


	11. Confessioni di un detective

Se non ha a che fare con il caso di omicidio che stanno seguendo insieme, Greg non ha davvero idea del perché sia stato chiamato a Baker Street tanto presto quel mattino. Considerando che è domenica e che l’incontro con Mycroft della sera prima lo ha sconvolto e gli ha fatto trascorrere la notte in bianco, non è davvero in vena di star dietro a Sherlock. Specie perché giusto nel pomeriggio di ieri, gli ha detto d’essere ancora in cerca di una teoria e gli ha anche dato l’ordine, nel frattempo e mentre raduna le idee, di controllare il passato di un vicino di casa che, a suo dire, ha più di un segreto da nascondere. E lui lo sta facendo, anche se ci vuole tempo e pazienza, ma di certo non si tratta del delitto perché comunicano esclusivamente tramite messaggio, lui stesso lo trova molto più comodo che fare di continuo avanti e indietro da Baker Street. La voce che John aveva al telefono poi, era carica di un tono che lo ha allarmato immediatamente e la conferma a che qualcosa di grave sia successa, l’ha appena arriva. Ha suonato al campanello ed è Mrs Hudson ad aprirgli il portone, con un sorriso dolce in volto. Quel suo guardarlo con fare materno nasconde però, come spesso accade ogni volta che entra al 221b, una forte apprensione che trapela dallo sguardo di quella dolce vecchina. Anche se Sherlock e John non la coinvolgono mai nelle loro questioni, lei deve vivere la loro vita come se ci stesse in mezzo. Perché quei due sono rumorosi e trascinano tutto e tutti nelle loro schermaglie, Greg lo sa meglio di chiunque altro perché fino all’arrivo del dottore, è stata la vittima preferita di Sherlock. Di solito, quando succedeva, si ritrovava nel cuore della notte a dover correre dietro a dei criminali, arrestandoli solo all’alba e dopo ore di inseguimenti senza fine.  
  
  
Greg entra con passo leggero, beandosi subito del tepore che contrasta di molto con il gelo di Londra, mentre un aroma di tè e biscotti all’arancia gli stuzzica le narici.  
«Salve, caro» mormora la donna, con voce affranta richiudendo poi la porta alle sue spalle. Lestrade ricambia il saluto prima di scrollarsi via la neve dal cappotto e ripulirsi le scarpe sporche di fango nello zerbino che, sorridente, gli dà il benvenuto.  
«Che succede, Mrs Hudson? Problemi al piano di sopra?»  
«Non ho capito di che cosa si tratta, ma hanno litigato e urlato per tutta la notte. Tremendo, oh, è stato tremendo. Sherlock deve averne combinata un’altra delle sue perché John è una vera furia, santo cielo, quel povero dottore.» Lestrade si sofferma per un istante a fissare le scale; non sente un suono provenire da sopra, ma sa perfettamente che ciò non significa nulla. E quindi se ne sta lì per un attimo a guardare il vuoto mentre Mrs Hudson continua a raccontare scrollando di tanto in tanto il capo, come se sapesse per certo che per quei due non ci sia alcun rimedio. E che non metteranno mai la testa a posto, specialmente Sherlock.  
«Come dice?» mormora, voltandosi.  
«Vuole una tazza di tè, caro?»  
«No, grazie. Sarà meglio che vada su.» E nemmeno si ferma a sentire la risposta che prende a camminare verso il piano superiore con passo lento.  
   
  
La casa è immersa nel silenzio ed entrando, butta un occhio in cucina non trovandoci nessuno. Il tavolo da pranzo è al solito costellato di aggeggi strani e provette, ricolme di liquidi fluorescenti. Ha un conato di vomito e viene assalito dalla nausea, appena fa caso ad una scodella piena di occhi sistemata proprio accanto ad un barattolo di zucchero aperto. C’è di tutto lì sopra, Sherlock però non si trova. Allora spia in sala e in direzione del divano, laddove lo ha trovato disteso molto spesso specie se sta ragionando su un caso difficile. Ma non c’è. È quasi tentato di aprire la porta della camera da letto al piano, quando, per scrupolo si dice che forse è meglio se li chiama a voce. Non vorrebbe trovarli in una situazione imbarazzante.  
«Ehi, siete in casa?» Ed è allora che li vede scendere entrambi dalle scale che portano alla vecchia camera del dottore. Greg si trattiene dal ridere appena nota l’espressione sconvolta di John e quella rabbiosa di Sherlock; è anche tentato di domandargli se stessero per davvero litigando o se lassù ci stessero facendo dell’altro, però si morde la lingua ed evita di fare domande inopportune. Perché John ha l’espressione di chi potrebbe anche seriamente commettere un omicidio mentre Sherlock, beh, lui al solito è corrucciato e infastidito da qualcosa.  
«Buongiorno, Lestrade, non dirmi che sei qui perché hai risolto il caso prima di me» borbotta il consulente investigativo, scemando in una risata bassa e svolazzando con la vestaglia davanti al suo naso.  
«L’ho chiamato io, Sherlock» lo informa invece John, entrando in sala e gettandosi a peso morto sulla poltrona. Non ha mai visto il dottore così indifferente, sembra che si faccia scivolare le cose addosso e quando apre il Times e si mette a leggere, nascondendosi dietro le pagine, si domanda cosa diamine sia successo. John è più il tipo d’uomo che si arrabbia, anche se ci vuole davvero tanto per fargli perdere la pazienza, quando qualcuno lo fa infuriare non è uno di quelli che mette il muso e fa l’indifferente. Sherlock deve aver passato il segno.  
«Diglielo o lo faccio io» ordina il dottore, con quel fare perentorio che Greg ha già visto su di lui. Sa molto di quel cipiglio da soldato che di tanto in tanto riemerge da quell’animo in apparenza buono ed accondiscendente. La natura ambivalente di John Watson lo ha sempre stupito e adesso, se possibile, gli pare ancora più incredibile che sia così severo, che ordini qualcosa a Sherlock Holmes con tanta naturalezza. Ovviamente il celebre consulente investigativo si lagna, si lamenta e punta i piedi perché non pare cresciuto di un giorno da che aveva dieci anni. I suoi, in fondo, potrebbero essere i capricci per le caramelle o per non andare a dormire.  
«Ma, John» borbotta, rannicchiandosi poi in posizione fetale sul divano dando la schiena ad entrambi.  
«Mi volete dire che diavolo avete combinato? Io avrei anche altro da fare oltre che star dietro a te, Sherlock.»  
«Non ci penso nemmeno» continua questi, senza smettere di lamentarsi. È allora che John perde la pazienza e chiudendo il giornale con un gesto stizzito e gettandolo malamente su bracciolo della poltrona, balza di nuovo in piedi.  
«C’è che è stato lui, Greg. Io, davvero, non ti so dire quanto mi dispiaccia e se l’avessi saputo non gliel’avrei mai permesso. So che è stato scorretto e sleale, un vero stronzo insomma.»  
«Aspetta» lo ferma invece Lestrade, senza capire «è stato lui, a fare che cosa?»  
«A sabotare le tue relazioni sentimentali» gli spiega il dottore «a cominciare da Patricia e poi quell’Elisabeth e anche Jenny. Quest’ultima l’ha vista uscire un giorno da Scotland Yard e l’ha puntata immediatamente come un retriever. Quindi ha colto l’occasione al volo e ha fatto ricadere la colpa su suo fratello e io come un idiota non mi sono reso conto di nulla.»  
  
  
È allora che Lestrade si lascia cadere sulla poltrona, il suo primo istinto è quello di fuggire e andare da Mycroft, ma non vuole muoversi fino che non avrà saputo almeno il perché. Si lascia cadere tra i cuscini e prende a fissare il vuoto, incurante delle parole di scusa di John e del fare contrito con cui lui si giustifica in modo fin troppo remissivo per i suoi gusti. Non nota nemmeno l’interessamento di Sherlock che, attratto dal suo mutismo, si volta e prende a studiarlo. Deve crederci? O deve pensare all’ennesimo trucco dell’uomo con l’ombrello per attirarlo in una trappola e farlo cedere? Sa che il dottore non si comporterebbe mai in questo modo, ma potrebbe esser stato raggirato a sua volta. Ma sul serio, Sherlock si spingerebbe a tanto? Santo cielo, non ci sta capendo più niente. Inspira. Espira. E libera la mente, imponendosi di riordinare le idee. Sherlock gli aveva detto che era stato Mycroft e invece adesso, John afferma l’esatto contrario. A chi deve credere? Perché se gli desse retta, se si dicesse che John ha ragione, allora non sarebbe stato Mycroft a comportarsi da stronzo bastardo. Ciò che gli sfugge è come mai il maggiore degli Holmes si sia assunto la colpa di tutto. Si è preso insulti e addirittura un cazzotto in faccia e per quale assurdo motivo? Non si capacita, Greg, non si capacita davvero perché ha rifiutato Mycroft e lo ha fatto esclusivamente con la convinzione che non potesse stare insieme a un individuo simile. Ora però è come se gli crollasse il mondo addosso, ogni certezza che si è faticosamente costruito, è ceduta miseramente sotto il peso di una simile rivelazione. Si ritrova seduto su quella poltrona e la testa prende a girargli, ma lui la ignora e non fa caso neanche al leggero senso di nausea e malessere. La sola persona a cui sta pensando è proprio Mycroft. Mycroft che lo ha affascinato fin da subito, che con il suo mistero e con quel sempre nascondersi, con quel continuo cercare d’evitare il suo sguardo ha fatto nascere in lui più di una fantasia. Mycroft che si è presentato tutte le sere sotto la sua finestra in cerca di un perdono per una colpa che, a quanto pare, nemmeno aveva. Forse voleva proteggere suo fratello, in nome di chissà che. Ma si è sacrificato così tanto e per talmente tanto tempo, che Greg fatica a respirare al solo pensiero.  
«Tu…» Prova a parlare, ma la voce gli esce bassa e rauca. Le parole faticano a prendere forma nel suo cervello, sa solo che vuole vedere Mycroft, pare sia ciò che conta di più al momento. E mentre attorno a lui John si affretta a farlo riprendere, lui non pensa ad altro che al suo uomo con l’ombrello. È inutile negarlo, glielo ha detto persino ad alta voce, è attratto da lui, molto. Attratto e lusingato da tante attenzioni, da quella confessione, dal quel “è innamorato di te” che Sherlock ha pronunciato mesi prima in quella stessa stanza. E non ci può proprio credere, non può pensare che quell’idiota abbia messo tutto a repentaglio e solo per non far incolpare suo fratello e di che cosa? Di una stupidata del genere? No, lo deve vedere immediatamente e ci deve parlare. Pertanto si alza in piedi, fregandosene di tutto persino dell’invito di John a starsene seduto un momento e a prendere una tazza di tè. Come se il tè potesse risolvere il fatto che probabilmente ha perduto Mycroft per sempre.  
«Devo andare» mormora, a mezza bocca alzandosi di scatto. Imbocca la porta, ma cambia idea e si ferma. È meglio non essere avventato e parlare con Sherlock, quindi torna sui propri passi ed avvicinatosi ad uno stranamente imbarazzato Holmes, domanda ciò che a Mycroft non ha chiesto.  
«Perché?» Sherlock di principio ride, Lestrade non sa cosa ci trovi di divertente, se stia ridendo di lui o per l’idiozia della domanda o forse, perché è nervoso e imbarazzato. Già, perché Sherlock si alza dal divano e prende a camminare su e giù per la stanza, in gesti che lasciano trasparire tensione.  
«Non dirmi che era per fare un dispetto a me o a tuo fratello, perché non ci credo» borbotta Lestrade, incoraggiandolo a darsi una mossa «dimmi perché lo hai fatto!» Il detective gli dà le spalle adesso, se ne sta in piedi di fronte alla finestra e regge tra le mani il violino che ha appena recuperato dalla custodia. Ancora non gli risponde, ma Greg non insiste più perché è evidente che è in difficoltà.  
«Sherlock» lo incita invece John, il cui tono adesso è più dolce e tranquillo. Non pare più arrabbiato e indifferente, forse è anche rasserenato dal fatto che Greg non abbia mostrato ira o minacciato di vendicarsi. Lo vede portarsi il violino alla spalla, ma non suona e anzi, se ne sta fermo con l’archetto teso e le dita già sulle corde. Tentenna e pare che davvero le parole fatichino ad uscirgli perché si morde insistentemente le labbra e, di tanto in tanto, si volta a guardarlo. Si vede che è combattuto e gli suona davvero strano perché mai ha avuto a che fare con uno Sherlock tanto indeciso, il saccente e borioso Holmes, ora è preda di dubbi ed incertezze.  
  
  
«L’ho fatto per lui» confessa ad un certo punto ed è poco più di un sussurro, ma entrambi lo sentono. John chiude gli occhi e sorride appena e mentre si lascia di nuovo andare sulla poltrona, Sherlock riprende a parlare: «Mycroft è un uomo solo, lui dice di no e che non è affatto vero, ma è così. E so per certo che non avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio di dirtelo. Mio fratello è una persona schiva, Greg, è ritroso e non si fida di nessuno e delle volte neanche di me. Detesta le persone e l’averci a che fare, ma sotto tutto quell’egocentrismo imperante e le manie di grandezza, si nasconde un profondo odio verso sé stesso. Non gli piace il fatto di provare sentimenti, lo ha sempre ritenuto un fastidio e un peso. Ha sempre detto che preoccuparsi per gli altri non è un vantaggio; mi ripete questa frase fin dall’infanzia, presumo per indurmi a non affezionarmi a nessuno. Quello che non sono mai riuscito a capire, è che me lo ha sempre detto con cognizione di causa, perché sapeva di che cosa stava parlando. Perché lui per primo soffriva il fatto che si preoccupasse per me. Per questo ci siamo sempre mal sopportati, Mycroft non mi ha mai perdonato il fatto che esistessi, la mia sola presenza gli faceva provare qualcosa che non gradiva sentire. Ritengo sia un circolo vizioso, quello in cui è caduto, perché automaticamente è come se si vergognasse di sé e di ciò che pensa. Si ritiene una pessima persona e anche se dirtelo mi costa non sai quanto, non lo è affatto. Perciò credeva di non meritarti, si era convinto che tu non avresti mai potuto ricambiare il suo, bah, amore? E per questo ha preferito mantenere un rapporto professionale. Ho capito che aveva un interesse per qualcuno dopo che sono tornato, ma non sapevo di chi si trattasse fino a che non è stato lui stesso a dirmelo. Naturalmente gliel’ho fatto confessare con l’inganno e mi è costato tempo e non sai quanta fatica; quel dannato grassone è più intelligente di quanto io non voglia ammettere. Ho deciso da solo di sabotarti. Se avevi scelto di trascorrere il tuo tempo libero assieme a delle persone tanto idiote e noiose, perché non stare con Mycroft allora? Dico io, se hai sopportato le lagne di quella Jenny, o in qualunque modo si chiami, per più di cinque minuti! Sono sicuro che nessuno conosca Mycroft veramente, tu ci puoi provare, se lo vuoi. Perché tu, ecco… e lui… e Mycroft è una persona che… per non parlare poi del suo pes… voglio dire, tu vedi di non…»  
«Ho capito» gli risponde Lestrade, sorridendo appena. Quello è senza dubbio il discorso più assurdo che gli ha sentito pronunciare e dovrebbe essere arrabbiato, perché in fondo si è intromesso nella sua vita, ma non lo è per niente. Nascosta tra le parole, celata nel tono di voce parzialmente incrinato e titubante e nello sguardo timoroso, Lestrade ci ha visto tanta dolcezza. Quindi lo sgrida, ma lo fa bonariamente.  
«Naturalmente ti rendi conto che quello che hai fatto è sbagliato, vero? E che se mi avessi detto tutto prima, mi sarei risparmiato questo casino nel quale mi hai messo.»  
«Credimi, verrà punito» interviene John quasi stesse parlando di un bambino, tanto che Lestrade è quasi tentato di chiedergli in che modo, ma si trattiene perché probabilmente è meglio così. Sherlock però non risponde, dà una prima sviolinata di quelle atonali e che gli paiono note senza senso, ma poco dopo prende ad agitare l’archetto per aria.      
«Sarà al Diogenes club a rimpinzarsi di cupcake.» Greg non ascolta più niente, corre giù per le scale e poi fuori in strada, richiama un taxi senza nascondere d’avere una certa premura e nel frattempo prende il cellulare e se lo rigira fra le mani, indeciso se scrivergli o meno. Certo, non saprebbe nemmeno cosa dirgli? “So tutto, stronzo?” No, meglio dirle a voce certe cose, preferisce fare una bella irruzione alla vecchia maniera e piombargli in ufficio, armato di buone intenzioni celate dietro una maschera di rabbia, che comunque prova per davvero. Ciò di cui si rende perfettamente conto mentre il taxi s’immerge nel traffico londinese, è che il suo sorriso non accenna a volersene andare e che il cuore gli batte rapido nel petto. Sa bene che il fiatone non è per la corsa, ma per ciò che sta per accadere. Qualcosa che cambierà radicalmente la sua vita.  
  
  
Quello che non vede, è John che si alza dalla poltrona e raggiunge uno Sherlock Holmes intento a spiarlo da dietro le finestre. Non sa che il dottore sta abbracciando da dietro il suo detective, mentre gli accarezza i capelli con fare dolce. Non vede Sherlock sorridere appena, e non sente nemmeno quel “bravo” che John pronuncia a mezza bocca prima di regalargli un bacio delicato sulla nuca. No, perché sta correndo, Gregory Lestrade, sta correndo e non bada niente altro.  
  
  
  
 **Continua**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La decisione di Sherlock di dire queste cose, dovrebbe implicare non solo una profonda riflessione del personaggio, ma soprattutto un enorme lavoro di introspezione da parte dell’autrice. Non l’ho fatto perché ho preferito mantenere quello che in questo caso diventa un punto di vista esterno, ovvero quello di Greg. Se avessi fatto in un altro modo, avrei snaturato la mia idea originaria specie perché Sherlock è ingombrante e chiede spazio, scrivere di una simile riflessione avrebbe richiesto probabilmente una storia a sé. Quindi, ho lasciato ad intendere che c’è stata facendolo apparire restio e dubbioso e facendovi capire che lui e John ci hanno discusso parecchio. Spero che non la prendiate come una mia leggerezza e di non aver offeso la vostra visione di Sherlock.  
> Koa


	12. Il Diogenes club

Nonostante le parole di Sherlock, Greg non è affatto certo che ciò che sta per fare sia giusto o meno. Dopo che il taxi si ferma di fronte al grande portone d’ingresso del Diogenes club, il poliziotto prende a fissarlo dal fondo della lunga scalinata chiedendosi se, varcare la soglia, sia la cosa migliore da fare. Magari Mycroft ha già cambiato idea su di lui e su tutta la faccenda dell’innamoramento, dimenticandolo. Si sente un idiota in effetti, tanto che ha cambiato umore almeno tre volte durante il viaggio fin lì, ed appena mette piede in quel grande atrio che ben conosce, si rende conto di non essere più arrabbiato. La sola cosa che vuole è vederlo e dirgli che sa tutto, non gli importa se rischia che gli venga sbattuta la porta in faccia, almeno ci deve provare a dirglielo. Appena varca l’entrata si guarda attorno, mettendosi a spiare le porte rigorosamente chiuse che danno sull’ingresso. Non ha mai visitato nessuna di quelle stanze, perché le volte in cui viene condotto fin lì, un maggiordomo gli fa percorrere sempre lo stesso tragitto. Per i corridoi non ha mai incrociato anima viva, i soli che di tanto in tanto vede appartengono al personale di servizio. La sola cosa che sa è che, per raggiungere Mycroft, deve salire su per le scale ed imboccare un passaggio sulla destra che conduce direttamente ad un ufficio. Tuttavia non si azzarderebbe mai ad andarci da solo, come minimo verrebbe mandato fuori a pedate. E infatti, appena dopo qualche istante da che è entrato, un signore in divisa da cameriere gli viene incontro a passo spedito.  
«Possiede un invito?» gli domanda questi, con voce bassa e un cipiglio in viso quasi scocciato.  
«No, ma ho urgenza di vedere Mr Holmes e mi è stato detto che si trova qui.»  
«Mr Holmes ha chiesto di non esser disturbato e secondo quella che è la politica del nostro club, io non sono autorizzato ad irrompere nel suo ufficio senza aver ricevuto una chiamata.»  
«Me ne rendo conto, ma sono il Detective Ispettore Lestrade di Scotland Yard e devo conferire con lui di una faccenda dell’estrema importanza. Potrebbe almeno recapitargli un messaggio da parte mia?»  
«Io…»  
«Sarà poi Mr Holmes a dirle se posso o meno venir ricevuto e le prometto che sparirò subito, in caso di risposta negativa.» Il maggiordomo pare restio, di certo è contrario all’idea, ma annuisce ugualmente forse per pietà nei suoi confronti, ipotizza o magari perché gli ha detto di essere della polizia. Di solito il suo grado è un lascia passare per qualsiasi luogo in Inghilterra, ma quello è il Diogenes club e le regole dei comuni mortali paiono non valere.  
«Gli dica che sono Lestrade e che so tutto. Ci sarà di sicuro una risposta.»  
«Bene. Attenda qui, Detective Ispettore Lestrade. Ah, le debbo ricordare che gli ospiti del Diogenes club esigono il più assoluto silenzio, la prego quindi di spegnere il suo cellulare e di non parlare per alcun motivo, almeno che non le venga posta una domanda diretta.»  
«Lo farò» annuisce, prima che questi sparisca su per le scale.  
  
  
Greg è costretto ad aspettare lì nell’atrio per almeno dieci minuti, cammina avanti e indietro con fare teso, non vuole pensare a niente e intanto che prende tempo, si impone una certa calma che fatica ad arrivare. Quel posto gli ha sempre trasmesso ansia, gli ambienti così grandi, enormi e lo stile ottocentesco lo fanno sentire piccolo e povero. È un luogo bellissimo e naturalmente non potrebbe mai trovare brutti simili dipinti, né può affermare che quell’arredamento tanto elegante sia di cattivo gusto. Ma trova in ogni caso esagerate le armature dei cavalieri medievali sistemate a lato di ogni porta, come fossero dei guardiani. Le trova inquietanti forse perché gli ricordano personaggi di un film dell’orrore e gli pare che stiano per voltare la testa o corrergli da un momento all’altro. Di sicuro però, il Diogenes club di giorno fa tutto un altro effetto. Gli ambienti sono davvero enormi e l'ingresso, ad esempio, è gigantesco, pare Westminster Palace! I soffitti sono dipinti, ma anche guardando a terra si trova qualcosa di prezioso, i suoi piedi poggiano su di un tappeto persiano che deve valere una fortuna. Solleva di nuovo lo sguardo e mentre osserva tutto quello con l’entusiasmo di un bambino, si rende conto che non gli incute più tanto timore. Il Diogenes club alla luce del sole è un po’ come Mycroft: bellissimo e pieno di così tante cose preziose, da non saperci quasi cosa fare. Non cambia il fatto che si senta un poveraccio squattrinato, ma perlomeno è meno spaventoso.  
  
  
Un rumore di passi proveniente dalla scalinata, attrae la sua attenzione. Greg sussulta e lo stomaco gli si attorciglia, appena nota il maggiordomo fare ritorno. Sul viso mantiene un’espressione impassibile e distaccata, carica di quel tipo di discrezione che da quelle parti è di sicuro apprezzata. I suoi tentativi di indovinare la riposta di Mycroft quindi, s’infrangono su un muro d’indifferenza.  
«Mr Holmes la invita nella sua stanza, mi segua per favore.» Annuisce in silenzio, limitandosi a fare quello anche se vorrebbe gridare a squarciagola. Lui però se ne sta calmo e tranquillo, pur faticando a placare quell’istinto che gli suggerisce di mettersi a correre, in qualunque direzione, basta che lo faccia. Cammina a passo lento, mantenendosi un buon metro dietro quell’odioso tizio con il vestito da pinguino. Il tragitto, Greg lo conosce molto bene dato che è sempre lo stesso. Farlo alla luce del sole però, rende Lestrade carico di una consapevolezza che lo porta a pensare che la sua vita, stia per cambiare in maniera radicale. Perché sa perfettamente ciò che sta per accadere e nonostante il timore di un rifiuto, la sua razionalità gli dice che non ha niente di cui preoccuparsi, non può essersi disinnamorato di lui in una notte. Giungono di fronte ad una porta chiusa ed il suo accompagnatore bussa una sola volta, quel tanto che basta perché un educato “avanti” risuoni dall’interno. Il maggiordomo non lo degna di uno sguardo ed entra con passo deciso nella grande stanza, fermandosi ad un passo dall’uscio e salutando Mycroft con un lieve inchino.  
«Mr Lestrade» annuncia subito, in tono neutro.  
«Lo faccia entrare.» E quando la porta si richiude con fare delicato, Greg si rende conto che è al dunque. Anche se Mycroft non lo sta guardando e tiene il volto basso su dei fogli che ha tra le mani, lui sente lo stesso quegli occhi su di sé, più che altro (si dice) per abitudine.  
  
  
La stanza è molto ampia ed è esattamente come la ricordava. Una scrivania in legno scuro posta all’estrema sinistra e perfettamente ordinata, grandi finestroni su tutta la parete di destra mentre dalla parte opposta un camino ed un piccolo salottino con due comodissime poltrone. Greg lo sa bene, ci si è seduto così tante volte da perderci il conto. Per questo si muove agile ed entra con passo deciso diretto verso la scrivania, mentre riflette sul come approcciarsi. Ha pensato riguardo il tono da usare, all’inizio voleva di farlo con rabbia, ma adesso che lo ha di fronte e che gli fa cenno di sedersi, non è più sicuro di niente. La sua ira sfuma come neve al sole, sciogliendosi di fronte a quel grande sorriso forzato che Mycroft si ostina a portare. Sorriso che sa nascondere ben altro, curiosità e aspettativa su tutto, ma forse anche tensione o addirittura paura. Greg non si accomoda come lo ha invitato a fare, questa volta deve fare le cose come le dice lui e non come gli viene ordinato.  
«Detective Lestrade, devo ammettere che sono oltremodo confuso e che la sua presenza qui a quest’ora del mattino, dopo quanto accaduto ieri sera, è decisamente sorprendente. Oltre che piacevole, s’intende.»  
«Quello che ha detto Sherlock, è vero?» gli chiede, in riposta stringendo lo schienale della sedia tanto da far sbiancare le nocche mentre tenta, invano, di guardarlo negli occhi. Sostenere il suo sguardo non è mai stato un problema, perché beh, non si sono mai guardati veramente: l’uomo con l’ombrello non lo ha mai permesso. Ed ora che invece gli è di fronte non può lasciare che il suo imbarazzo prenda il sopravvento. Quindi stringe con più forza il legno scuro e lo fissa negli occhi, facendo ogni cosa in suo potere pur di reggere quello sguardo penetrante.  
«Mio fratello dice tante cose…» mormora Mycroft, afferrando il telefono e componendo un numero «faccio portare del tè?» Non è che gli vada molto, a dire la verità. Anzi è proprio l’ultima cosa a cui sta pensando. «Ogni inglese che si rispetti non rifiuta mai una tazza di tè, Gregory, inoltre mi permetterebbe di contraccambiare all’ottimo whisky che mi hai offerto e che mi auguro di poter bere di nuovo in tua compagnia.»  
«Come vuoi» annuisce, andando però subito diretto al sodo appena lo vede chiudere la chiamata. «Sherlock mi ha detto che è stato lui a sabotare le mie relazioni sentimentali e non tu.»  
«E ciò cambia qualcosa?»  
«Certo che sì, cambia tutto quanto» dice, a voce forse un po’ troppo alta, ma non può proprio pensare che Mycroft sia ottuso fino a questo punto. Greg s’infervora, si avvicina di più e sbatte i pugni, intento a far valere le proprie ragioni.  
«Dannazione, se penso che hai rischiato di mandare tutto all’aria per niente, mi viene una rabbia che non ti puoi immaginare.»  
«Ho temuto che se avessi saputo che il responsabile non ero io, ma che era tutto per colpa di mio fratello sarebbe stata compromessa la vostra collaborazione professionale. Per quanto disapprovi quella sua eccessiva sconsideratezza e i metodi molto poco ortodossi, devo ammettere che il lavoro che gli offri è prezioso, specie per la sua sanità mentale. Avevo previsto che anche assumendomi la colpa di tutto, te la saresti presa ugualmente con lui, dato che ne era coinvolto, ma ero certo che prima o poi vi sareste riavvicinati merito anche degli sforzi del buon dottor Watson. No, non potevo in nessun modo permettere che la vostra collaborazione venisse meno e tutto per una questione che avrebbe dovuto riguardare solo ed esclusivamente me. Sherlock non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere dei miei sentimenti, ma la sua natura ingannevole ci ha portato ad una situazione simile. Non mi compiaccio di quanto è accaduto, anzi trovo tutta questa situazione decisamente fastidiosa. Da allora non ho potuto fare niente per contrastarlo. Sapevo che era questione di tempo prima che succedesse qualcosa di grave, tuttavia non avevo idea che fosse di questa natura. Mi dispiace che la tua vita privata sia stata messa a repentaglio e che quelle signorine siano state coinvolte in questioni personali, che non avrebbero dovuto ricadere su nessuno fuorché me stesso.»  
«Non sono qui per sentire queste cose, Mycroft, quel che è stato è stato e tuttora non so dire se Sherlock sia stato più idiota o più provvidenziale. Se non avesse agito così, io e te non saremmo qui in questo momento e io non…» tentenna e non dovrebbe, ma le parole ora faticano ad uscire e così come succede di solito è proprio Mycroft ad incitarlo a proseguire, in un modo tutto suo, ovviamente.  
  
«C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi di preciso?» Prende un gran respiro e solleva il viso piantando gli occhi nei suoi e, finalmente, trovando il coraggio di sostenere il suo sguardo.  
«Mi dispiace averti rifiutato, ma quello che credevo tu avessi fatto era imperdonabile. Come ho detto però, non c’entri niente e questo cambia tutto e io, insomma, sono pronto a riconsiderare la mia posizione.»  
«Molto bene» mormora Mycroft, scostando la sedia ed alzandosi con un movimento fluido e leggero. Lestrade lo guarda, lo guarda bene e nota un lieve sorriso, forse il più sincero e spontaneo che gli abbia donato fino ad ora, farsi largo su quel volto troppo spesso apatico. Mycroft circumnaviga la scrivania e quando gli è accanto, gli porge la mano domandandogli in un muto invito, di afferrarla. Di principio, Greg non ha ben chiare le sue intenzioni e ciò che si ritrova a fissare è un grande e vistoso anello che porta al dito. Ci pensa per qualche istante, fino a che non si concede il privilegio di agire d’istinto. Afferra le sue dita, le scopre fredde, ma si ritrova a stringerle senza quasi rendersene conto. Dopo, non ha tempo di pensare a nulla che si sente tirare ed in meno di un attimo è avviluppato contro Mycroft. Sente le sue mani stringergli la vita, il suo profumo (quello che ama alla follia) stuzzicarlo ed ammaliarlo e i loro visi sono così vicini che sente il suo respiro sulla sua pelle e gli occhi, oh cielo quegli occhi, lo guardano tanto da fargli tremare le ginocchia. Vorrebbe dirgli tante cose in quegli attimi, che la dovrebbe smettere di proteggerli sacrificando sé stesso, che non vuole che gli menta mai più, ma il suo cervello pare annebbiato.  
«Hai rischiato di perdermi, stupido uomo con l’ombrello.» E per effetto, lui lo stringe ancora di più. A Greg piace farsi abbracciare in questo modo; Mycroft pare così possessivo negli intenti! Non gli è mai capitato che qualcuno gli trasmettesse tanta passione da un semplice gesto. Però gli piace da matti.  
  
  
Il bacio sembra farsi attendere, Greg è quasi tentato di fare la prima mossa e gettarsi su di lui, ma è come se non volesse rovinare il momento. La maniera con cui lo guarda e quella tensione, viva e palpabile che scorre fra loro, è un’iniezione di adrenalina pura che lo fa fremere e gli fa venire voglia di baciarlo lì, così, una volta per tutte. Eppure, Mycroft indugia e non lo bacia, lo stringe con vigore e possesso e lo guarda con bramosia, pare incapace di fare dell’altro a parte far vivere Lestrade in quella sorta di moto perpetuo di tensione che più si protrae, più diventa una tortura. E aspetta, Greg. Apre e chiude la bocca, si lecca le labbra e nel frattempo ricambia la stretta cingendogli la vita e stringendo appena. E allora gli si fa più vicino, strofina la punta del naso contro quella di Mycroft in un gesto leggero e tenero e rimane sorpreso, a dir poco stupito, quando questi reagisce violentemente prendendolo a baciarlo con una foga ed una passionalità, che non credeva potessero appartenergli. E lo bacia, Mycroft, lo fa con bramosia e desiderio. Lo bacia ad occhi chiusi. Lo bacia con la lingua. Lo spinge contro la scrivania bloccandovelo contro. Gli stringe i fianchi a palmi ben aperti, lo tocca e lo palpa con malcelata brutalità e dopo risale lungo la schiena in una lenta carezza. I vestiti li impacciano e sono d’intralcio. Greg indossa ancora la giacca pesante ed è costretto ad ammettere che vorrebbe tanto non avercela addosso, non con lui che lo sfiora in quel modo. C’è troppa stoffa a dividerli, troppa poca pelle scoperta. Mycroft trova uno spiraglio, in quella porzione di collo libera dal giogo della sciarpa e prende a baciarlo con vigore. Scende lungo il mento fino ad insinuarsi nel colletto della camicia che inizia a sbottonare mentre con le labbra non gli dà un attimo di tregua. Mycroft è erotico in ogni cosa faccia, lo divora, lo sfiora ed accarezza come se non ci fosse un domani, come se non avesse desiderato fare altro per tutta la vita, tanto che Lestrade si domanda se se lo sia immaginato e quante volte l’abbia sognato. Ma non gli chiede nulla perché non è questo il momento più adatto, Greg semplicemente risponde al bacio, intreccia la lingua alla sua e geme. In modo incontrollato ed assolutamente fuori luogo, ma è orgasmico piacere quello che si espande apertamente per quei saloni di gusto vittoriano. Mycroft gli si addossa contro, facendogli sentire un accenno di erezione che preme contro l’interno della gamba, è giunto a quel punto che Lestrade spalanca gli occhi. D’accordo, si dice imponendosi calma mentre Mycroft continua a torturargli il collo, stanno andando un po’ troppo velocemente. Di sicuro non lo vuole fare lì e in quel momento, si sono a malapena baciati e passare dal corteggiamento al sesso spinto contro la scrivania e in un posto in cui si può a malapena sussurrare, non è esattamente quello che vorrebbe per loro. Per questo quando sente bussare alla porta tira un sospiro di sollievo: non credeva che sarebbe più riuscito a smettere.  
«Una tua parola e lo mando via. Una tua parola e potrei fare qualsiasi cosa» gli soffia, all’orecchio.  
«Ehi, vacci piano, tigre» scherza, ridendo appena e spingendolo di modo da scostarlo da sé. Mycroft però fatica a staccarsi, gli si è aggrappato addosso come una piovra, tanto che non smette di accarezzarlo e toccarlo.  
«Cerchiamo di controllarci, va bene? Di certo non voglio che la prima volta con te succeda qui, mai e poi mai lo farei qui dentro.»  
«Lo ritieni un luogo poco indicato?» gli domanda lui, aggiustandosi il nodo della cravatta appena dopo essersi discostato.  
«Mi imbarazza l’idea che possa esserci qualcuno fuori dalla porta, come è successo proprio adesso, tra l’altro.» Mycroft ride, probabilmente non lo ha mai fatto tanto sinceramente con qualcuno perché si tratta di un divertimento non patinato, non finto, ma sincero. Lo invita ad accomodarsi di fronte al camino ovviamente acceso, mentre dà permesso al maggiordomo di entrare.  
  
  
Quel che vede Lestrade poco dopo, lo fa sentire come un poveraccio. Dannatamente fuori luogo pensa, mentre nota vassoio e posate d’argento e servizio da tè in porcellana. Cerca di far finta di niente e che tutto quel lusso non lo metta a disagio, ma non può non paragonarsi con persone del genere, è più forte di lui. È Mycroft a servirlo, versa il liquido ambrato in una delle due tazze, chiedendogli poi se desidera anche latte e zucchero.  
«Grazie, entrambi.»  
«Ti invito ad assaggiare anche uno di questi meravigliosi cupcake.»  
«Tu non ne mangi?»  
«La mia dieta non me lo consente.»  
«Dieta? Non è che sei tipo vegano o qualcosa del genere, eh?»  
«Niente di simile, Gregory caro e ora gustati il tuo tè, immagino che dopo vorrai andare al lavoro.»  
«Sì, ecco, io e Sherlock stiamo seguendo un caso piuttosto complesso.»  
«Il triplice omicidio a Chesterfield, ma certamente, avete già le prove per arrestare il vicino di casa?»  
«Tu non ne sai niente, vero?»  
«Perché dovrei? Sherlock è il solo detective in famiglia, dovresti domandare a lui, anche se le sue abilità deduttive non sono certo al pari delle mie. Temo dovrai accontentarti dell’Holmes meno intelligente per le tue indagini.» Lestrade ride nel sentirlo parlare così, ride sonoramente, apertamente, sinceramente, lo fa di cuore. Mycroft arcua un sopracciglio dato che sembra non capire il motivo di tanta ilarità.  
«Ti stai pavoneggiando» mormora, continuando a sogghignare nascondendosi parzialmente dietro la tazza.  
«E funziona?»  
«Non che tu ne abbia bisogno» commenta, mormorando fra sé e questa volta, il suo, è un sorriso aperto e sincero, un sorriso gioviale e felice. Greg abbassa lo sguardo ed afferra un dolcetto che addenta senza troppa cura d’apparire elegante. Il sapore è davvero ottimo: alla vaniglia con gocce di cioccolato e una lavoratissima glassa, colorata a mo’ di Union Jack. Tutto è buonissimo a dire il vero, il tè di qualità Earl Grey, naturalmente, è ottimo e la quantità di latte versata è perfetta e ben calibrata con il liquido ambrato, anche dopo che ha finito di berlo continua a leccarsi le labbra come se ne ricercasse ancora il sapore raffinato. Dopo che il suo cellulare vibra nella tasca della giacca però, Greg si rende conto di dover tornare alla realtà e che per quanto splendida sia stata quella parentesi, è costretto a ritornare prepotentemente a quella routine che adesso non gli pare altro se non qualcosa di noioso. L'ha così tanto cercata, ma adesso che irrompe brutalmente gli dà quasi fastidio.  
«Devo andare» dice dopo aver letto il messaggio di Sherlock che gli dice di raggiungerlo alla villetta dove è avvenuto il delitto. «E tu dovrai tornare alle tue cose, immagino.»  
«Non è niente di importante» mormora Mycroft, posando la tazza sul tavolino ed alzandosi con fare elegante. Evidentemente sta minimizzando perché Greg sa perfettamente chi è e cosa fa, o non starebbero facendo quella discussione in un luogo simile.  
«Gradirei averti ospite a cena questa sera. Non qui» s’affretta a precisare alla fine.  
«D’accordo farò il possibile per sbrigarmela in fretta, facciamo alle otto?»  
«Passerà una mia auto a casa tua.»  
«V-va bene.» Greg è lievemente in imbarazzo, come dovrebbe salutarlo? Un semplice “ci vediamo” sarebbe fuori luogo, ma non sa se un bacio sia gradito o l’ideale. In effetti, Lestrade non ha idea di come comportarsi o approcciarsi ad un uomo del genere. Forse è il posto, si dice, un luogo che non ama e che gli ricorda la fredda asetticità degli incontri tra lui e l’uomo con l’ombrello, o magari è quel senso di nullità che sente ogni volta che fa caso al lusso nel quale Mycroft vive. Dall’anello, di sicuro vero, che porta al dito, al vestito di sartoria, alle scarpe italiane, al servizio d’argento e Greg non è abituato a stare in mezzo a tanta ricchezza, si sente decisamente inadeguato. Pertanto gli si avvicina, Mycroft non è rigido e il suo sguardo non è freddo, è la stessa persona gentile ed appassionata che lo ha baciato poco prima e, se possibile, in parte è proprio ciò che lo rincuora.  
  
«Ci vediamo questa sera» borbotta, prima di avvicinarsi a lui. Forse è eccessivamente impacciato nei movimenti, ma appena le loro labbra s’incontrano di nuovo, ogni cosa diventa più facile. Quel bacio è molto più che un bacio di saluto o un modo per dirsi arrivederci. È un bacio carico di tutte quelle promesse che entrambi non riescono a fare a voce perché troppo imbarazzati, confusi e timidi. È la promessa che, a cominciare da quel momento, lì e in quell’austero Diogenes club, ogni cosa sarà diversa.  
  
  
  
 **Continua**  
  
  
  
  



	13. Maschere

Ha lavorato duramente per tutto il giorno: Sherlock lo ha fatto scarpinare in giro per Londra in cerca di una famigerata prova che, a suo dire, era fondamentale per la risoluzione del caso ed ora è stanco morto. Il DI Lestrade non avrebbe mai e poi mai creduto che sarebbe riuscito a scovare il colpevole in quel solo gelido pomeriggio di dicembre. Eppure, dopo che Sherlock gli ha esposto la sua teoria, formulata dopo una folgorazione improvvisa e inaspettata, Greg l’ha ritenuta assai plausibile e timidamente ha iniziato a sperare di poter trascorrere la sua serata con Mycroft in tutta tranquillità. E quindi quel leggero sospetto sul vicino di casa, si è tramutato in un arresto vero e proprio con tanto di accusa formale e confessione dell’assassino. Se non lo avesse vissuto a fianco di un euforico Sherlock Holmes, non ci sarebbe davvero mai riuscito. Ha dovuto sì discutere con il suo capo, stilare rapporti su rapporti e spendere una montagna di parole per giustificare la presenza del celebre consulente investigativo a Scotland Yard, ma quando alle sette esce dall’ufficio, ha un grande sorriso soddisfatto stampato in viso. Prende un taxi e vola verso casa, per fortuna la neve ha smesso di scendere, ma le strade sono ancora un vero caos e quando rincasa si rende conto d’aver impiegato davvero troppo tempo. Se non si sbriga, si dice, sarà costretto a far aspettare la macchina di Mycroft e lui non vuole perdersi neanche un secondo di quel loro primo appuntamento. Si leva giacca e sciarpa e le getta malamente sul divano, rendendosi conto di non avere idea di dove debbano cenare. Indugia per un istante, riflettendo su che cosa sia più giusto fare. Di certo non gli va di presentarsi in un ristorante elegante, in jeans. Quindi prende il telefono e, questa volta, gli scrive.

‒ **Formale? Informale? Festa in pigiama?** ‒ si limita a dire, ben sapendo che Mycroft capirà ciò che intende.  
‒ **Saresti perfetto in qualsiasi maniera.**  
‒ **Smettila di adularmi!! E dimmi come è meglio che mi vesta.**  
‒ **La cena si terrà a casa mia.** ‒ Si limita a rispondergli, lasciandogli dedurre da solo il fatto che sono sì sufficienti un maglione ed un paio di jeans. ‒ **Festa in pigiama?** ‒  
‒ **A Scotland Yard ne vediamo di tutti i colori.** ‒

Mycroft scherza con lui, ma persino mentre era intento a digitare quel breve testo, la mente di Lestrade era persa in altro. Casa sua. Greg legge e rilegge più volte quel messaggio, come se tentasse di trovare un significato oltre l’apparenza. L’idea di entrare in quella che è la sua vita e di farlo fin da subito invadendone la routine, gli fa uno strano effetto. È di sicuro meglio che un ristorante di lusso, circondato da persone troppo snob persino per concedergli uno sguardo; probabilmente ha fatto la scelta adatta e di sicuro non l’ha compiuta alla leggera. Perché Mycroft ha di certo notato la sua riluttanza e l’imbarazzo che sente quando sono al Diogenes club. Glielo ha persino detto! Senz’altro è la scelta migliore per la loro prima cena. Preferisce quindi lasciar da parte l’idea di mettere la cravatta, dicendosi che basterà un maglione. Ne ha giusto uno che non ha mai occasione d’indossare e che la sua ex moglie gli ha regalato già diversi anni prima, per un Natale (l’ultimo da sposati). E si tratta di un capo d’abbigliamento piuttosto di classe perché, ai tempi, gli disse che era di cachemire raccomandandosi di non usarlo per andare al lavoro. E poi, Greg sta benissimo in grigio. Glielo hanno anche detto molte delle donne con cui è uscito, che sta bene con tutto e lui si fida del parere delle sue ex. Certo, Mycroft è tutt’altra cosa però. Diverso mondo, diversa maniera di pensare e di vederlo. Differente concetto di bellezza ed eleganza. Si prepara quindi con cura perché vuole essere almeno guardabile, cercando di non impiegare troppo tempo. Si fa giusto una doccia calda, ma molto veloce e una rapida rasata ed è già perfetto. E quando esce dalla camera da letto e va alla finestra, vede l’auto nera fermarsi di fronte al portone di casa sua. In quell’esatto punto in cui una macchina molto simile faceva scendere l’uomo con l’ombrello, durante quelle serate da cui sembra passato già un milione di anni.  
Alla fine opta per il cappotto nero, quello che gli cade alla perfezione e che con la sciarpa bordeaux sta che è una meraviglia. Poco prima di uscire, mentre si ricorda all’ultimo di prendere chiavi, cellulare e rovista in cerca delle sigarette, si dà una rapida occhiata allo specchio dell’atrio, sorridendo quando si rende conto che si sta facendo bello per lui. Da quanto tempo non accadeva una cosa simile? Da quanto non si sente tanto emozionato ed eccitato per una semplice cena? Lui e Mycroft si conoscono da anni e nonostante si siano addirittura baciati, sente che entrambi sono ancora tesi e poco a loro agio. E a Lestrade non succede mai perché è sempre lui a condurre il gioco, a far coinvolgere una donna. Non si è mai sentito tanto agitato per nessuno prima, con la sua ex moglie è stato facile: si conoscevano da sempre; l’uomo con l’ombrello però è un mondo tutto da scoprire. E quando sale sull’auto che lo aspetta giù in strada, sotto quel lampione che ben conosce, Greg sorride. Perché lo stomaco è un groviglio, mentre il suo cervello un non ben definito insieme di emozioni e sentimenti. È felice perché il cuore gli batte all’impazzata e tutto in lui freme per vederlo. Se sorride, è perché adora tutto questo.

 

Casa Holmes non assomiglia per niente al 221b di Baker Street dove abita l’altro Holmes, né c’entra qualcosa con la reggia che Lestrade si era immaginato. Non è un appartamento disordinato e non vola una mosca da tanto è silenzioso, però non è nemmeno un castello o una tenuta gigantesca. Non ci sono strepiti o quel continuo via vai di gente strana che farebbe ammattire anche un santo. No, la casa di Mycroft è un villino di modeste dimensioni a Pall Mall e non è nemmeno tanto grande. Due piani e un piccolo giardinetto di fronte all’entrata che ora è coperto di neve, ma che gli dà lo stesso la parvenza che in estate venga curato a dovere e, chissà perché ne è sicuro, sia riempito di viole. Il portone è di un verde molto scuro, nessun fronzolo e mantiene infatti una linea piuttosto semplice. Al centro invece, appena sopra il battente, capeggia un gran numero dieci inciso a caratteri dorati. L’opera di contemplazione nella quale Lestrade è caduto, si interrompe bruscamente appena sente il rumore dei pneumatici che sgommano sull’asfalto ed il rombo dell’auto che riparte. È quando rimane solo però, che si rende conto di dove si trova e che non ha neanche la minima idea di che cosa potrebbe succedere in quella casa.

 

Il cancelletto è accostato, nota dopo che ha attraversato la strada deserta. Il vialetto di beole grigie è perfettamente ripulito, tutta la neve è stata ammonticchiata sul prato circostante. Lo percorre ancora incuriosito da tanta normalità, e solo dopo che si è avvicinato alla porta ed ha salito i due gradini, nota il campanello proprio a fianco della porta. Lo suona con un tocco non esageratamente lungo, ma nemmeno troppo fugace e nel frattempo fa caso alla scritta Holmes, sistemata appena sopra. Mycroft gli fa attendere solo pochi secondi e quando apre, un poco, Greg resta inebetito. Perché non lo ha mai visto senza giacca e cravatta e con quel maglione bianco dallo scollo a v, gli pare quasi un’altra persona. Più di tutto però sono le pantofole dalla trama scozzese, a colpirlo: è davvero un’immagine totalmente inaspettata.  
«Ben arrivato, entra.» Mycroft è cordiale, gli sorride ed appena Greg varca la porta, gli dà un bacio di saluto sulla guancia. Dopo lo aiuta a togliersi il cappotto e già un primo brivido gli percorre la schiena, non appena sente le sue dita affusolate accarezzargli le braccia, in un gesto apparentemente involontario. È appena muove alcuni passi in quel piccolo atrio però, che si rende conto che lì è tutto molto normale. C’è moquette ovunque ed è di un colore davvero particolare: ha i toni del beige e del grigio. Davvero molto piacevole, così come la consistenza. Il piede pare quasi voler affondare in quello che è il tappeto più soffice su cui abbia mai poggiato piede.  
«Temo di avere le scarpe un po’ sporche, sarebbe un peccato rovinare questa bella moquette.»  Mycroft gli sorride ed annuisce brevemente mentre, con gesti spicci, raggiunge una piccola scarpiera nascosta dietro la porta, dalla quale estrae un paio di pantofole scure.  
«Sono del tuo numero esatto. Avevo già ipotizzato che ne avessi bisogno.»  
«Le hai comprate per me?» gli domanda, lievemente sconcertato.  
«Naturalmente, Gregory caro.» Il suo imbarazzo lievita, cresce a dismisura, anche se tenta in tutti i modi di non darlo a vedere, voltandosi e dandogli la schiena per levarsi le scarpe infangate e luride, non può negare che sia fin troppo lusingato. Cerca quindi di sbrigarsi e dopo che ha riposto tutto nel piccolo armadio, inizia a guardarsi attorno e prende ad osservare la casa. Non sa perché, ma credeva che vivesse chissà dove. È sì un ambiente molto elegante, ma è sobrio ed anche estremamente ordinario. Non ci sono rifiniture strane di quelle moderne, né di altre di gusto antico e borioso come al Diogenes club. Tutt’altro, ci sono esclusivamente linee semplici ed essenziali, colori neutri in un arredamento che varia dal beige al marroncino chiaro, dal grigio al bianco. È tutto molto pulito e ordinato, i locali non sono esageratamente enormi e in quel primo piano c’è solo una cucina di modeste dimensioni che potrebbe essere benissimo la sua da tanto è piccola. Anche il salotto non è nulla di che: c’è un divano, un camino acceso, un tavolino basso di legno scuro e una libreria piuttosto fornita e che occupa tutta una parete. Ciò che nota mancare è la televisione, il che non è nemmeno tanto strano considerando di chi è l’ospite.  
«Qualcosa non va?» gli domanda Mycroft, poco dopo.  
«Nulla, è una bellissima casa solo che, sai, mi immaginavo una specie di reggia e invece sembra il mio appartamento.»  
«La mia vita è molto normale, Gregory caro» gli dice, con noncuranza mentre gli accarezza la schiena in un gesto lascivo, facendogli quindi strada verso la cucina «la sala da pranzo l’ho dovuta trasformare in un ufficio, dato che non ricevo mai ospiti l’ho trovata la soluzione più logica. Ceneremo in cucina, spero lo troverai ugualmente confortevole.»  
«Scusa e gli amici dove li fai mangiare, sul divano?»  
«Amici?» ribatte prontamente Mycroft, accendendo le luci e dando mostra dell’abbondante cena che impera adesso sul tavolo della cucina al cui centro capeggiano due candele bianche. «Non ho amici, Gregory e quando sono costretto a partecipare a colazioni di lavoro di sicuro non vengo qui. Ad eccezione di Anthea e di mio fratello Sherlock, nessuno è mai venuto qui: tu sei la prima persona ad entrare. Ci sono da considerare i miei genitori, certo, ma per fortuna mia e della mia salute mentale, non vivono a Londra e anche se ci vivessero darei loro l’indirizzo sbagliato.» Lestrade si ritrova a non saper cosa dire, sul momento non se ne rende nemmeno conto, ma la prima impressione che sta avendo di Mycroft, è quella di un uomo tremendamente solo. Un uomo che non ha la televisione e nemmeno una sala da pranzo, un uomo che governa l’Inghilterra, ma che dice che non è vero ribadendo che non ha nulla di più se non un piccolo incarico in un ministero. Chi è davvero la persona che ha di fronte e che non ha smesso di sorridergli un solo istante da che è entrato dalla porta? Chi si nasconde dietro l’uomo con l’ombrello? C’è un individuo che gli sorride spesso e in troppi modi diversi, tanti da confonderlo. C’è un uomo che lo sfiora ogni volta che gli si fa vicino, come se cercasse ogni scusa per tastarlo. E poi è così premuroso… con suo fratello, con il dottor Watson e adesso persino con lui e lo nota da ogni parola, lo intravede da qualsiasi gesto, anche dal mondo in cui ora gli scosta la sedia invitandolo ad accomodarsi a quello che pare essere un pranzo da Re. E mentre si decide a raggiungerlo, Greg sente di volerlo baciare. Quindi gli prende la mano, quella che ancora regge la sedia, quella sulla quale non impera più il grande ed austero anello che lo ha messo in soggezione. La prende, la stringe e dopo lo bacia. Lì, in mezzo alla cucina bacia lo strano e sorridente Mycroft. Lo bacia profondamente, intreccia la lingua alla sua e, mentre se lo tira contro allacciandogli le braccia al collo, si sente stringere per la vita con una presa leggera.

«Sembri così diverso» gli dice poco dopo, accarezzandogli una guancia con la punta delle dita.  
«Sono sempre io.»  
«No» mormora Greg «in questi ultimi due giorni, con me, sei diverso da come ti ho sempre visto. E sai devo proprio chiedertelo, perché io? Con tutte le persone che ci sono al mondo e che di sicuro avrai ai tuoi piedi, magari più giovani e più belle di me, perché hai scelto proprio un poliziotto di Scotland Yard che è addirittura divorziato?»  
«Oh, Gregory caro, se sapessi…» Non gli si rivolge con tono affranto, più che altro sembra restio ad aprirsi il che ipotizza essere normale per un uomo come lui. «L’essere umano è un organismo molto complesso, Gregory e non mi riferisco alla biologia o alla meccanica del cervello, parlo dei sentimenti. Le emozioni rendono gli uomini deboli. Le persone con cui lavoro e di cui mi circondo, non sono altro che idioti, spaventati, impauriti e desiderosi di una sola cosa: denaro e potere. E ognuna delle persone con cui ho a che fare, darebbe qualunque cosa in nome del guadagno» dice, scostandosi da lui e portando lo sguardo altrove. Greg non vuole che gli sia precluso di nuovo qualcosa, quindi gli afferra il mento gentilmente sollevandogli il viso. Ciò che non avrebbe mai pensato di trovare sono due occhi grandi e languidi e un lieve rossore che gli colora le guance.  
«Non ho amici perché ho scelto di non averne. Io odio le persone. Ciò che pensano o quel che fanno. La loro infinita stupidità e superficialità è aberrante e li detesto, tutti. Tu però sei l’eccezione. La sola eccezione. Sei diverso e non sto parlando del tuo quoziente intellettivo, ma di come ti comporti. Ammiro il tuo senso di giustizia. Tu sei quel poliziotto che è andato contro tutta Scotland Yard pur di avere l’aiuto di Sherlock.»  
«L’ho fatto perché mi serviva» gli risponde, sinceramente.  
«Andiamo, Gregory, io non sono uno degli inetti con cui lavori. Non devi convincermi di niente, io lo so e lo hai dimostrato perfettamente durante quest’ultimo mese. Hai dimostrato di essere perfettamente in grado di svolgere il tuo lavoro da solo e senza aiuti esterni, ma ti sentiresti in colpa se lasciassi fuori Sherlock per troppo tempo. Sei una persona buona, Gregory. Sei onesto e generoso e non ti limiti all’apparenza, ma vai ben oltre ciò che un individuo si dichiara, altrimenti non saresti diventato un amico di mio fratello. Ami fare il poliziotto e il tuo senso della giustizia è raro a trovarsi, persino a Scotland Yard e, fidati, so quel che dico, mio leale e fidato Detective Ispettore. E bello, incredibilmente e follemente bello.» Il cuore gli batte all’impazzata e non è solo perché Mycroft lo sta tenendo tra le braccia. No, il fiato gli si spezza, il sangue scorre rapido nelle vene e il battito è veloce, come se il cuore volesse saltar fuori dal petto. È emozionato, perché quelle cose le pensa veramente e glielo si legge in quegli occhi grandi e nel sorriso che, è sicuro, mai a nessuno ha riservato. Non sa cosa dire, è confuso e imbarazzo e di sicuro è arrossito come un idiota, ma gli piace anche il farlo vedere e il mostrarsi tanto vulnerabile. Gli piace da matti tutto quello, mai nessuno lo ha apprezzato tanto, lo ha voluto ad un punto tale. Ovviamente è Mycroft a farlo tornare alla realtà, gli si scosta e dopo avergli baciato con gentilezza le nocche delle dita lo invita ad accomodarsi per la cena. Greg annuisce, ma mentre prende posto e finalmente si bea di tanto cibo, si dice che quel discorso sull’onestà è solo rimandato.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

 

È inutile negarlo, sarà per il magro portafoglio o per il tempo che manca sempre, ma Lestrade non ha mai mangiato tanto bene, nemmeno il giorno del suo matrimonio. Ogni cosa era buona e abbondante a cominciare dal vino, rosso e corposo, fino ad arrivare al dessert di pasticceria di cui però, il suo ospite non ha toccato una briciola. Non si azzarda a domandare come mai, lo ha capito quella stessa mattina a colazione e gli è bastato il far caso ad un suo sguardo bramoso nella direzione dei cupcake, per capire. È curioso di sapere come mai sia a dieta, non gli pare sia intollerante a qualcosa dato che hanno mangiato di tutto.  
«A cosa pensi?» gli chiede, ad un certo punto.  
«Alla tua dieta» borbotta, stirando un sorriso sincero.  
«E cosa ne hai dedotto?» domanda Mycroft, nascondendosi dietro al calice che subito porta alle labbra.  
«Non capisco. Non sei celiaco, dato che la pasta che abbiamo mangiato aveva il glutine (la mia ex moglie lo era e so riconoscere la differenza tra l'una e l'altra). Non sei vegano e non sembri essere intollerante a qualcosa di preciso. Eppure, non hai mangiato il dessert. Il dolce non conteneva cioccolato e la frutta la si poteva mettere da parte con facilità. Se fossi stato allergico al lattosio non avresti mangiato la salsa abbinata alla carne, dato che conteneva panna e che non era vegetale.»  
«Interessante, continua per favore» lo invita Mycroft.  
«Non capisco come mai divori tutto, bevi persino il vino, ma non tocchi il dessert. Non può non piacerti, guardi quella crema come si guada il tesoro dei pirati!»  
«Quindi?» lo incalza. Lestrade appare ancora pensieroso, ma subito riprende a parlare.  
«Quindi probabilmente questa cena è un’eccezione alla tua dieta. Te ne rendi conto tu stesso e per tener fede al tuo regime alimentare, non hai mangiato il dolce. E qui non capisco. Sei magro come un’acciuga.» Mycroft ride e scosta la sedia gettando il tovagliolo sul tavolo, subito lo raggiunge con un gran sorriso e porgendogli la mano.  
«Devo dire a Sherlock di smetterla di sottovalutare la polizia, molto brillante, Gregory.» Lestrade si ritrova divertito e non solo perché quello che hanno appena avuto, è forse il dialogo più inutile che abbia mai fatto, ma sorride perché l’ilarità di Mycroft è contagiosa. E quando questi lo invita a prendere un cognac in salotto, ride ancora di più perché inizia seriamente a pensare che lo voglia stendere in modo definitivo.

 

Mentre lui è impegnato a versargli da bere, Greg si guarda attorno: ha un animo curioso e non può resistere all’impulso di girovagare. I libri sono davvero tanti, nota e di sicuro li ha letti tutti, conoscendo il tipo d’uomo. Alcuni portano titoli in francese, altri invece in tedesco, ma niente di quello che vede lo sorprende più di tanto, nemmeno l’elevato numero di cd di musica classica ordinati in ordine alfabetico. Tutto ipotizzabile, eccetto una piccola teca con delle maschere, sistemata al centro della libreria. È questa ad attirare la sua attenzione. Incuriosito, si china soffermandosi a guardarle: sono bellissime. Non ne ha mai viste di quel genere, di porcellana bianca finissima e con raffinati intarsi d’oro e pietre colorate presumibilmente preziose.  
«Le mie maschere veneziane» gli suggerisce Mycroft, dopo pochi istanti porgendogli un bicchiere pieno a metà.  
«Non ne ho mai viste di simili, dove le hai trovate?»  
«Ovviamente a Venezia» borbotta Mycroft, con un sorriso stampato in volto e una mano che scende a stringerli la vita e che questa volta lo attira un po’ a sé. «Solo lì puoi trovare le migliori e le più belle.»  
«Sei stato in Italia?»  
«Molte volte. Spesso mi reco alla Fenice quando danno una messa in scena che mi interessa» dice e nel contempo fa pressione, infilandogli una mano sotto al maglione. Tocca. Lo tocca di continuo, come se tentasse di ipnotizzarlo. Come se non bastasse il profumo che ha addosso ad irretire Greg o quasi non fosse sufficiente il pensiero che, se solo volessero, su quella costosissima moquette potrebbero anche farci l’amore.  
«Io invece non ci sono mai stato, né a Venezia, né in Italia però so che è bellissima.» Quello che non sa, mentre osserva estasiato tanta arte e meraviglia è che Mycroft sta pensando di portarcelo, a Venezia. Non sa che fin da quella mattina quando gli ha confessato d’aver cambiato idea, lui ha progettato la loro vita per intero. Ha programmato i loro prossimi decenni e senza nemmeno fare troppa fatica. Mycroft non glielo dice, ma pensa che Venezia sarebbe la città perfetta per la loro luna di miele, tra due anni quando si sposeranno. Però sta zitto perché non vuole affrettare i tempi, l’ultima cosa che desidera è farlo scappare. In effetti però, non pensa ad altro. A Gregory e all’effetto che gli fa. Lestrade ignora ogni cosa, persino il fatto che l’uomo con l’ombrello non ha mai provato tanto interesse per nessuno e che con anima viva si è spinto tanto in là. Greg non sa che tra le decine di amanti che l’uomo con l’ombrello si è portato a letto, mai ha permesso che qualcuno di loro lo baciasse sulle labbra.

La sola cosa di cui è certo, una volta che si è lasciato cadere sul grande divano bianco ed ha posato il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul tavolino, è che nelle intenzioni di entrambi c’è molto più che del semplice chiacchierare. Mycroft si siede al suo fianco e lo fa in maniera comoda, stendendo le gambe sui cuscini ed il gomito alla spalliera alla quale si appoggia, in una posizione languida e rilassata. Greg non fa altrettanto, ma si lascia scivolare su quei cuscini incredibilmente morbidi e volge la testa verso di lui. Si guardano e forse per la prima volta lo fanno in maniera onesta, non mentendo sul fatto che si desiderano perdutamente.  
«Oggi è stata una giornata strana» esordisce Lestrade. «Non mi spiego tutta questa voglia di baciarti, quando fino a ieri… La vita è incredibile a volte, non trovi?» Si sorridono e, accidenti, si dicono così tante cose con quegli sguardi... e in quelle mani che si cercano e si intrecciano quasi fossero dotate di una vita propria, c’è tutto. Tutto quello che Mycroft Holmes è per davvero, tutto quello che Lestrade non ha mai mostrato a nessuno. Perché con tante donne che ha avuto, solo lui gli ha fatto un simile effetto. Se lo domanda da tempo oramai, ma forse non c’è una vera risposta sarebbe come tentare di spiegare il perché ci si innamora di una persona piuttosto che di un’altra. Non era un fermo sostenitore del fatto che l’amore è cieco? Non può dire di amare Mycroft, ma gli interessa e tanto, lo ammalia, lo irretisce ed affascina e sa di volergli cedere. Pertanto si fa più vicino, gli bacia una guancia perfettamente rasata dopodiché risale lentamente fino all’orecchio.

«Cosa vuoi, My?» soffia, con fare languido. «Questa sera, da me, cosa desideri più di ogni altra cosa?»  
«Niente che tu non voglia.»  
«No» mormora Greg, lambendogli appena il lobo «che cosa vuoi tu. Se io ti dicessi di sì incondizionatamente, cosa faresti?»  
«Cosa farei?» ripete. «Ma l’amore, naturalmente.» E non è necessario aggiungere altro, ogni cosa detta o pensata infatti risulterebbe scontata e banale, fa solo quello che l’istinto gli suggerisce perché ha pensato troppo e ha sempre sbagliato. Quindi chiude gli occhi e dà retta per una volta alla vocina che da troppo tempo gli urla che, dell’uomo con l’ombrello, ne è sempre stato affascinato. Non sa cosa saranno, loro, in futuro. Non sa nulla sulla sua storia con l’uomo con l’ombrello, la sola cosa che vuole Gregory Lestrade è godersi il presente. Perché ha già ipotecato il futuro facendolo con razionalità e come è andata a finire? Un divorzio alle spalle e tanto tempo sprecato a litigare. No, adesso è lì perché vuole starci, su quel divano a baciarsi con un tizio che conosce da anni, ma di cui non sa niente. Ha appena iniziato a capire chi sia l’uomo con l’ombrello, e a mettere insieme tutte le tessere del puzzle e non vede l’ora di sapere tutto quanto.

 

 

**Continua**   


 

  



	14. Lo yarder che non nega, il governo che lo ama

Non sa bene come ci sia finito seduto sulle gambe di Mycroft e senza più niente sopra, ma da quando hanno iniziato a baciarsi, parte del mondo attorno a Lestrade si è offuscato. Con certezza sa che ad un certo momento, mentre si stava lasciando torturare un mai tanto sensibile lobo dell’orecchio, quel suo bellissimo maglione di cachemire grigio, è finito a terra assieme alla camicia. Dopo essersi parzialmente spogliato si è seduto sulle sue ginocchia, e gli si è aggrappato al collo. In tutta risposta, Mycroft lo ha stretto per la vita con una presa ancor più salda e forte. Non stanno facendo ancora niente di straordinario, nulla che Gregory Lestrade non abbia già fatto in precedenza, ma è il trovarsi in quella posizione ad essere insolito. Quando sta con una donna è lui che bacia, è lui che stringe ed accarezza. Ora invece se ne sta seduto sulle gambe di un altro uomo e si lascia baciare. E mentre la lingua di Mycroft gli tortura la base del collo, senza accennare al voler smettere, Greg è tentato di lasciarsi andare. Di chiudere gli occhi e cedere. Cedere e basta. E intanto freme e trema appena tra le sue braccia e non solo per via del tocco, ma per la maniera con cui lo sta fissando. È uno sguardo intenso e penetrante, pare lo stia studiando, ma forse si tratta molto di più di quello. Perché, su quel viso sempre algido, ora ci vede devozione. Mycroft lo sorprende e sconvolge di continuo, con quelle carezze, con i tocchi ora più fugaci, ora più passionali e con baci che gli regala; mai nessuno gli ha dedicato così tante attenzioni. È come se sapesse esattamente ciò desidera e su quali punti premere per farlo eccitare.  
  
  
Lestrade geme apertamente, senza riuscire a trattenersi dopo che Mycroft gli morde una spalla. È allora che Greg capisce che nello sguardo del suo uomo con l’ombrello c’è molto di più. Non si tratta infatti soltanto di pigra osservazione, di fatto, lo sta seducendo. Perché c’è un non so che di erotico su quel volto sempre apatico ed un impeto trattenuto nel modo in cui lo tocca. Greg ne è sicuro e lo percepisce dalla tensione con cui si muovono le mani di Mycroft sulle sue braccia; è come se si stesse controllando a forza. Anche adesso percepisce passionalità, mentre gli accarezza la vita con fare lento e poi risale lungo la schiena, fino a tastargli il torace con viva curiosità. Per un breve istante, Lestrade ha anche la sensazione, di certo assurda, che sia la prima volta che vede un uomo nudo e sta anche per farglielo notare, quando la sua voce, mai tanto profonda e roca, lo precede.  
«Sei molto muscoloso» constata e questa volta è Greg ad arcuare un sopracciglio, senza premurarsi di nascondere vivo stupore.  
«Ma dove?» gli risponde, senza riuscire a trattenersi dandosi poi una rapida occhiata ai pettorali neanche fossero cambiati radicalmente dall’ultima volta che li ha visti.  
«Non è niente di straordinario» prosegue «non faccio nemmeno palestra.» Mycroft però non accenna a voler smettere di tastarlo e anzi, pare ancora più estasiato. Dal modo in cui gli risponde però sembra che, come al solito, non lo abbia ascoltato.  
«Sei un uomo molto forte. Invidio il tuo corpo, vorrei essere bello e atletico almeno la metà di quanto lo sei tu.» La sola cosa che fa capire a Greg circa la serietà di quelle parole, è il tono di voce assorto. Mycroft sembra essere completamente perso, quasi si trovasse in contemplazione di un’opera d’arte e già il solo fatto che si stia parlando di lui, inizia a fargli uno stranissimo effetto. Quindi cerca di far vedere che non è per niente imbarazzato, anche se il rossore che ha su tutto il viso dice l’esatto contrario, e passa al contrattacco.  
«Non volevi fare l’amore?» Mycroft solleva lo sguardo, sembra quasi che quelle parole lo abbiano risvegliato da uno stato letargico. Annuisce appena, ma non è ritroso, anzi, ora quegli occhi hanno una sfacciata vena di lussuria.  
«E allora smettila di parlare.»  
  
  
Riprendono a baciarsi e questa volta entrambi sono sicuri di star facendo sul serio, tanto che in ogni carezza e in ogni bacio non c’è altro se non foga. Mycroft lo divora. Lecca, morde, sfiora, lo tocca ovunque ed è fantastico. Greg si sente totalmente investito da quelle sensazioni, in balia di un'altra persona come mai gli è accaduto. Ed è tanto preso a farsi baciare, che quasi non si accorge delle dita affusolate che scendono fino alla cintola dei pantaloni, allentandola. Si rende conto di quel che sta succedendo appena percepisce il tintinnare della cintura, sa cosa significa, che cosa vuol dire e no, non lo ferma. Certo è spaventato e stranito, ma non lo blocca, né si allontana. Perché Lestrade lo desidera, anche se è terribilmente diverso lasciarsi andare fino a questo punto con qualcuno che non sia una donna. Sapere di essere il centro di tante attenzioni ed il fulcro di tutta quella passione, è inebriante e bellissimo. Mycroft gli offusca i pensieri, gli annebbia la vista e gli fa tremare le ginocchia. Mycroft gli fa desiderare di cedere fino a volersi lasciar dominare, tanto da pensare di poter seriamente svolgere un ruolo passivo in un rapporto con un altro uomo. Perché al sesso con lui, Lestrade ci sta pensando fin dal primo momento in cui ha messo piede in quella stupenda villetta. E non in tutte le fantasie era lui a condurre. Quindi si lascia amare perché ha la sensazione che godere di quella bocca e di quelle dita sapienti, sia la sola cosa che abbia un senso. È come se tutto il suo mondo adesso fosse Mycroft e quello che gli sta facendo. Non pensa più a nulla e si lascia trasportare come in balia delle onde, cullato da quelle carezze e baciato dal suo uomo, il suo uomo con l’ombrello. Ed è talmente lascivo e passivo, che sussulta violentemente quando sente una mano infilarsi nei pantaloni e le sue dita accarezzargli il membro già teso.  
«Troppi vestiti» ringhia all’orecchio, con voce rauca ed ancestrale. «Togliteli subito» Greg annuisce, anche a lui quei jeans sembrano davvero essere diventati troppo stretti e fastidiosi. Si rialza e mentre lo fa, si rende conto che staccarsi da lui lo disturba, ma gli è necessario e quindi tenta di metterci il minor tempo possibile specie perché persino il gelido e compassato Mycroft, appare impaziente. I bottoni sono già slacciati quindi si limita a calarsi i pantaloni non senza difficoltà e quando è la volta anche dei boxer attillati, getta tutto a lato del divano. Rialza lo sguardo e poi apre le braccia come a volergli dire che sì, è lì e non si è mai esposto così tanto per nessuno prima. Con quello sguardo e le braccia aperte, sta dicendo che è disposto a tutto perché ormai è innegabile che qualcosa stia nascendo tra loro. Mycroft non parla, si limita a guardarlo e lo fa con bramosia, ma Greg sente di poter fare qualunque cosa in nome di quegli occhi. Il cuore inizia a battere all’impazzata, il fiato si spezza e lo stomaco è in subbuglio; sa di essere un po’ spaventato, ma è certo sia normale e quindi fa un primo passo in avanti andandosi a sedere sulle sue gambe magre. Appoggia gli stinchi ai cuscini del divano per poi accarezzare gli avambracci, in un gesto lento e misurato. Probabilmente, e visto che è nudo, è arrivato il momento di affrontare quel discorso e fa strano, lo fa davvero, il pensiero che per la prima volta sia lui a dover dire certe cose.  
  
«Allora, Mycroft» mormora, rendendosi conto che non lo ha mai chiamato per nome «io non sono mai, voglio dire, non ho mai avuto uomini in vita mia e ti sembrerò un idiota, ecco e…»  
«Farò piano» sussurra, strusciando il naso sul suo collo prima di porgergli la mano e chiedergli, in un muto invito, di succhiarla. E lui lo fa. Inizia una lenta suzione delle sue lunghe dita affusolate, leccandole e lambendole a dovere mentre Mycroft gli accarezza la schiena con fare lento. Greg, dal canto suo, si ritrova talmente preso da quello che sta facendo, che gli afferra la mano ed inizia a baciarla per poi lambirla con la lingua. Crede d’aver fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro perché quando Mycroft si riappropria delle dita e le fa scivolare lungo il suo addome e poi dietro, insinuandole fra le natiche, Greg constatata che non fa nessuna fatica ad entrare. Ed è strano. Terribilmente strano. La sensazione di avere qualcosa dentro, anche se solo la punta di un dito, è insolita. Mycroft prede a spingersi dentro con decisa delicatezza e Lestrade all’inizio prova solo un senso di invasione, che si amplifica non appena sente un secondo dito entrare. In un frangente in cui è dominato dall’istinto vorrebbe addirittura allontanarlo da sé, poi però succede qualcosa. Qualcosa che dovrebbe aspettarsi perché conosce l’anatomia maschile, ma che sul momento non fa altro che fargli chiudere gli occhi e gemere apertamente. Nell’esatto momento in cui le punte di quelle dita prendono a stuzzicare la prostata e a farlo con insistenza, il suo mondo si offusca. Geme in maniera quasi oscena, contorcendosi ed inarcandosi violentemente. Lo tocca lì, dove non aveva idea d’essere tanto ricettivo. Sente che sta quasi per raggiungere il limite e che se non si dovesse fermare, potrebbe persino arrivare all’orgasmo. Pertanto chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare, pronto a raggiungere il culmine in una maniera che non si aspettava per la sua prima volta con Mycroft, e che forse è un po’ troppo rapida. Ancora geme e grida mentre il suo uomo lo scopa con quelle due bellissime, affusolate dita da genio. Ma le cose non vanno come aveva iniziato ad ipotizzare; e come potrebbero? Non è mai riuscito a prevedere le azioni dell’uomo con l’ombrello, di certo non ci riesce durante il sesso. Quindi non se lo aspetta no, il fatto che poco dopo ritragga la mano uscendo da lui. Greg si sente un po’ più solo adesso che non è più affondato dentro il suo corpo. Abbassa lo sguardo e studia i suoi movimenti, lo vede slacciarsi la cintola dei pantaloni e subito dopo sbottonarli. Spalanca la bocca per la sorpresa quando nota tirar fuori da una delle tasche, un piccolo tubetto di quello che sembra davvero essere lubrificante ed è allora che un sorriso furbo si fa largo sul viso di Greg.  
«Un po’ troppo sicuro di te stesso, vero, Holmes?» gli domanda, prima di rubargli il piccolo flacone dalle mani.  
«Ho semplicemente dedotto che le tue intenzioni fossero non dissimili dalle mie, Gregory e mi sono premunito.»  
«Allora ci siamo davvero» mormora Lestrade, giocando con il barattolo prima di levare il tappo e farlo finire tra i cuscini.  
«Sei sempre in tempo a cambiare idea.» Ma lui nega con decisione mentre infila la mano nei pantaloni di Mycroft, non vuole smettere no, non ora ce c’è tanto vicino. Il contatto con il suo membro non è nemmeno diretto, si limita infatti a sfiorarlo da sopra la stoffa degli slip e basta questo a che un evidente rossore, prenda a colorare le guance dell’algido uomo con l’ombrello. Non può credere che la stessa persona che lo stava fottendo con le dita solo pochi istanti prima, ora arrossisca per una cosa del genere. Tuttavia, Greg non si lascia intimidire da quegli occhi grandi e sbarrati o dalle vivide guance rosee, anzi, prendendo maggiore coraggio infila la mano dove non avrebbe mai creduto di mettere. E subito si ritrova a fare confronti, non per una questione di orgoglio maschile, quanto di curiosità. Il sesso di Mycroft è più grosso del suo, anche se non di molto. E mosso da quella lieve voglia di paragonare, di scoprire e vedere, continua a toccarlo e a tastarlo, saggiandone la durezza già considerevole. Si rende conto che è insolito avere il pene di qualcun altro in mano e sentirlo indurirsi ed ingrossarsi sotto il proprio tocco; è più o meno come toccare il proprio, ma allo stesso tempo totalmente differente. Continua la propria esplorazione, ne saggia la lunghezza con la punta delle dita e capisce di star suscitando più di un effetto, quando vede Mycroft rilassarsi contro i cuscini e reclinare la testa all’indietro. Prende il lubrificante, ma prima di spremerlo è colto da un dubbio.  
  
«Non ce l’hai un profilattico?» gli domanda e sì, è imbarazzato. Mycroft solleva lo sguardo, pare riaversi e rianimarsi e mentre cerca di riacquistare un minimo di ormai perduto autocontrollo, Greg riflette sul fatto (realmente) nessuno deve averlo mai visto così. E si sente un privilegiato, tanto che la sensazione lo investe in pieno, smorzandogli il respiro affannoso.  
«Non ne abbiamo bisogno, stiamo benissimo» mormora lui, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri.  
«Come fai ad esserne certo?» gli chiede Lestrade, d’istinto.  
«Mi pareva saggio fare delle analisi del sangue e le ho fatte» continua Holmes, con tono serafico.  
«Analisi del sangue?» ripete, incredulo. «Ma esami di questo genere, per essere corretti, richiedono prelievi recenti e poi tempo perché vengano effettuati in laboratorio. Quando accidenti mi hai infilzato con una siringa?»  
«Non mi pare il momento di affrontare una simile questione, stai perfettamente bene e ti basti sapere questo. E non ti ho infilzato con nessuna siringa, né l’ho fatto fare.» Lestrade apre la bocca per ribattere, ma in un lampo di lucidità comprende che forse ha ragione nel dire che non è il momento più opportuno. Capisce che, tra i due, è lui a dover lui essere quello maturo e responsabile; deve fare il John Watson della situazione e comportarsi da persona seria. Quindi, per il momento, lascia perdere, ma questo ovviamente non significa che non dovranno riparlarne. Perché non gli piace il fatto che agisca alle sue spalle, che si muova nell’ombra e soprattutto non dia spiegazioni. Perciò solleva gli occhi al cielo in un gesto di bonario rimprovero, ma subito il suo sguardo si fa più cupo ed entrambi si rendono conto di essere arrivati al dunque. Greg si spreme una buona quantità di gel sulle dita, è viscido e freddo, ma quando prende a spalmarlo, nota che si scalda al tocco. Dopo aver finito solleva lo sguardo e scopre che lo sta fissando, non si dicono nulla, non ne hanno bisogno ed appena Greg scivola un poco in avanti con il sedere, entrambi capiscono che è sul serio giunto il momento.  
  
  
Non gli piace. Mycroft entra in lui molto lentamente, ma non gli piace lo stesso. Mycroft è dolce e delicato, gli bacia il collo ed accarezza la schiena, ma no: lo odia ugualmente. Gli sta facendo male e lui lo ha capito, d’altronde, Greg, non si premura nemmeno di nascondersi o di fare il temerario, non è affatto un martire e lo dà a vedere benissimo. Mycroft lo guarda in faccia e non gli basta niente per capire quanto dolore stia provando e allora lo stringe a sé, lo avviluppa in un abbraccio quasi soffocante mentre rimane fermo, piantato dentro di lui. Greg non se ne lamenta, né gli chiede di uscire perché ha sufficiente esperienza da sapere che quel tipo di dolore va scemando. Certo, è vero altrettanto che vivere quella situazione in questo modo è proprio un’altra faccenda. In teoria sa quel che deve fare e quindi tenta di rilassarsi e di lasciar andare i muscoli di tutto il corpo, permettendogli di sostenerlo. Scopre che tra il dirlo e il farlo c’è una gran differenza e rilassarsi diventa troppo difficile, se non impossibile. E mentre Mycroft gli bacia il collo, lo stringe ed accarezza facendolo tranquillizzare, in Greg nasce un desiderio. È come se sentisse che quello è il momento adatto perché lui gli dica certe cose, gli dica quella parola che non gli ha mai detto e che ha sentito esclusivamente per voce di Sherlock. Ed è fin troppo smielato e decisamente romantico per un uomo della sua età, per un poliziotto di Scotland Yard che dovrebbe essere tutto d’un pezzo, lui però lo vuole lo stesso. Non si fa problemi di orgoglio, perché sa che i cosiddetti uomini veri sono quelli che mostrano di saper anche soffrire. Lo ha imparato sulla sua stessa pelle, durante la separazione e non intende ritornare ad essere l’uomo che nega e che volta la testa per paura. Ora e lì, Gregory Lestrade è l’uomo che affronta. Che guarda in faccia sé stesso e i propri sentimenti.  
«Dimmelo» mormora, al suo orecchio.  
«Dirti cosa, Greg?» Mycroft si scosta, smette di baciarlo e prende a guardarlo, a fissarlo negli occhi. Placido e calmo, mentre abbozza un lieve sorriso che trasuda serenità.  
«Che cosa devo dirti?» gli domanda, di nuovo. «Che penso a questo momento da tanto tempo? Che per tutti questi anni non ho desiderato altro che poterti toccare? Che sei l’unica persona ad aver scatenato in me simili sentimenti? Se vuoi te lo dico, Greg, se vuoi metto il mondo ai tuoi piedi perché provo sincero, imperturito, vivo e splendido amore.»  
«I-io e…» balbetta, facendolo in modo alquanto indegno. Balbetta e trema. E non aggiunge altro. Non si aspettava parole del genere, Mycroft è originale anche nel dichiarare il proprio amore. Un “ti amo” evidentemente, non sarebbe stato sufficiente.  
«E adesso rilassati, fatti stringere. E godi. Promettimi che lo farai, che godrai.» Sta fremendo, oh, sì che lo sta facendo. Greg sta tremando vistosamente e non è solo perché adesso Mycroft ha iniziato a spingere, non è solo per via del dolore, è perché non gli hanno mai parlato così. Con questi termini, con questo tono di voce. Una dichiarazione d’amore come mai l’ha ricevuta e come nemmeno sua moglie si è premurata di fare. Parole appassionate e sincere. È assurdo il fatto che sia proprio l’uomo con l’ombrello ad aprirsi tanto a lui. Lo stesso uomo che si nascondeva nella penombra, che non si è mai lasciato vedere in faccia e che lo ha amato per anni, in silenzio, senza confessarsi, ma solo guardandolo da lontano. E gli spacca il cuore perché è come se il significato di ciò che ha appena detto, lo investisse appieno. Non sa cosa deve fare e per un momento viene addirittura assalito dal panico, deve dirgli anche lui che lo ama? Non sa nemmeno se sia vero. E mentre ci pensa, succede una cosa che non vorrebbe: si distrae. Quelle spinte poderose lo deconcentrano, annebbiandogli la mente e poi semplicemente gode. Chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare al tocco di Mycroft, a quelle carezze gentili, alle spinte ora più poderose e a quel piacere che lo invade e lo fa gridare. Urla, Gregory Lestrade, urla e si inarca, e gode. Gode. Diavolo se gli sta piacendo tutto quello. E quando viene, forse un po’ troppo prematuramente, pensa per davvero che quello sia il miglior sesso della sua vita. Ciò che succede dopo non gli è molto chiaro, si lascia avviluppare e tra quelle braccia calde e con il viso affossato nel lungo collo di Mycroft, irretito dal suo profumo e toccato da quei baci languidi, è solo felice.  
  
  
  
 **Continua**


	15. Quasi Greg

> Ho trovato una buona ragione per sposarmi.  
> Dimostrare alla persona che amo, quanto la amo.  
> E che le darei ogni cosa,  
> farei ogni cosa e sarei ogni cosa,  
> pur di renderla felice.

 

 

C’è silenzio al numero dieci di Pall Mall, la casa è immersa nel buio e nella pace più assoluta. Le luci del traffico di Londra e i rumori filtrano, nonostante le finestre siano serrate e le persiane chiuse, arrivandogli in modo ovattato e lontano. Sono quasi le tre e Mycroft non dorme; spesso fa fatica a prendere sonno, ma anche se lo volesse, quella notte nemmeno ci riuscirebbe. No, ha altro da fare e per una volta i suoi pensieri non hanno a che vedere con il lavoro. Perché Gregory è rimasto e basterebbe soltanto il pensiero ad instillargli felicità. Poterlo fissare, poter sentire il suo odore e il ruvido della pelle sotto le dita, è addirittura un sogno. Dopo che hanno fatto l’amore, Gregory lo ha guardato e, un po’ titubante, gli ha confessato di volersi svegliare al suo fianco il mattino successivo. Terribilmente romantico, lo ha preso in giro ridendo e beandosi dell’espressione imbronciata del suo amante. Greg nemmeno gli ha risposto e lasciando cadere il discorso, Mycroft si è limitato a recuperare un asciugamani ed uno spazzolino pulito dalla dispensa facendogli presente che, se lo gradiva, poteva usufruire anche di uno dei suoi rasoi o dei prodotti per la barba. Dopo la doccia e un infinito numero di grazie, pronunciati a mezza bocca e con tono imbarazzato, Gregory si è addormentato nudo, steso sul copriletto. Mycroft ha quasi avuto una sincope quando ce lo ha trovato: mollemente abbandonato alle maglie del sonno, senza niente addosso e con l’accappatoio caduto ai piedi del letto. Gli è mancato il respiro da quanto era splendido, tanto bello da passar sopra alla visione fastidiosa della spugna gettata malamente a terra, senza ordine. Quel semplice poliziotto si rivela essere sempre più straordinario, oltre che a non annoiarlo ed attirare la sua attenzione, riesce persino a fargli scordare le sue manie. Facendo attenzione, lo ha poi aiutato a mettersi sotto le coperte stendendosi quindi al suo fianco. E niente… dopo lo ha guardato, guardato e basta. Incredulo del fatto che un uomo del genere avesse scelto proprio lui, il gelido, freddo, apatico e algido Mr Holmes. Nessuno lo ha mai scelto prima. I suoi genitori e persino suo fratello, lo hanno sempre amato in modo incondizionato e indipendentemente da chi fosse, soprattutto per doveri familiari. Gregory però ha voluto lui, e quando quel mattino lo ha raggiunto confessando d’aver cambiato idea prima di baciarlo, ha capito che è venuto a cercarlo in maniera deliberata e proprio lì, in quel Diogenes club che tanto lo mette a disagio. Mycroft ha fatto di tutto pur di non mandare in mille pezzi la perfetta maschera di ghiaccio che stava indossando, ostinandosi a portarla persino in un momento del genere. Ha fatto ogni cosa in suo potere pur di non lasciarsi andare perché, lo sa, sarebbe stato troppo tutto in una volta. Quindi è rimasto seduto, ha stretto le mani a pugno tanto da far sbiancare le nocche, e si è controllato. Con freddezza non ha permesso a sé stesso di cedere ai sentimenti in modo drastico. Almeno fino a che non lo ha baciato: quella è stata più che altro un’esplosione nucleare e, giunto a quel punto, trattenersi sarebbe stato davvero stupido.

 

E ora si ritrova lì, con Gregory addormentato nel suo letto dopo averci fatto l’amore, in quello che è il primo giorno di una vita insieme. Lento. Mycroft si rende conto d’essere diventato quasi letargico, fiacco a livelli preoccupanti. Ancora fatica a realizzare che quello è il vero Lestrade e che non solo non se lo sta immaginando e, soprattutto, non ha niente a che vedere con quell’altro. Sì, l’altro: il quasi Greg. Quella persona che Mycroft si è imposto di cancellare dalla memoria, perché il ricordo è di nessuna utilità. Un uomo tanto somigliante al suo Gregory e con il quale ha passato le notti negli ultimi mesi, scopando con lui mentre il suo cervello impazzito lo illudeva che si trattasse di quello vero. Tutto è iniziato una notte. Una notte come quella, molto buia ed apparentemente normale.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

È tarda sera e Mycroft è diviso tra lavoro, i messaggi preoccupati ed ansiosi della regina e Sherlock da dover gestire. Ordinaria amministrazione, tanta scocciatura, ma nessuna fatica per un uomo con un intelletto al pari del suo. Di solito le serate di questo genere, Mycroft le passa al Diogenes club seduto alla scrivania e non smette un momento di lavorare, nemmeno quando un certo Detective Ispettore di Scotland Yard viene invitato (o per meglio dire costretto) a discutere di suo fratello. Tutte le volte che lo stanno portando, Anthea lo avvisa quando è già in macchina, seduta al suo fianco a prendersi gli improperi sulla maleducazione di Mr Holmes. Anthea fa bene scrivergli perché, in un certo senso, Mycroft si vuole preparare a riceverlo. Non desidera che quel poliziotto abbia la possibilità di guardarlo negli occhi, perché se così fosse, capirebbe di certo che lo sta letteralmente adorando. Perché non riesce mai a mantenere la sua solita aura di gelo quando è al suo cospetto. Gli parla anche molto poco e la causa dei suoi silenzi è principalmente la voce che s’incrina e che diventa incredibilmente, quanto insolitamente, roca. Ma più di tutto, Mycroft non permette a Gregory di guardarlo in viso. Gli lascia appena scorgere i tratti del volto, già, perché non vedrebbe altro se non un paio di iridi grandi e sgranate. Due occhi che lo contemplano e lo idolatrano, che non possono trattenersi dal farlo. Lui non capirebbe quelle facce strane e Mycroft sarebbe costretto a spiegare. E come riuscire a parlare quel che prova? Sarebbe impossibile riassumere il sentimento che nutre per Gregory Lestrade; per questo non permette che s’avvicini. Così si nasconde nella penombra e recita il suo ruolo, quella parte che gli calza a pennello e che in anni di allenamento, veste al pari di una seconda pelle. Interpreta Iceman e lo fa divinamente bene. Di certo l’aria annoiata gli riesce perfettamente, se l’oggetto dei suoi desideri non lo sta fissando da vicino. Anche quella sera, quindi, è riuscito a celarsi e non ha permesso a niente di concreto di trapelare. E quando Gregory ha lasciato la stanza, lo ha fatto con passo pesante. Arrabbiato. Furente per tutta quella situazione, dato che detesta il venir prelevato e portato lì, ma Mycroft non è stupito da quel suo comportamento. Naturalmente Lestrade fa sempre di tutto pur di non dare a vedere la propria irritazione, cerca addirittura di trattenersi ed è certo che lo faccia con tutto sé stesso. Invano, ovviamente. Se possibile però, quel continuo cercare di trattenersi, non fa che farlo innamorare di lui ancora di più.

 

Quella notte, seppur identica a molte altre, è diversa. È buia e piovosa, certo, è una comune notte londinese, ma non per l’uomo con l’ombrello. Pur essendo nata come monotona ed ovvia, qualcosa nell’atteggiamento furioso di Gregory lo ha stuzzicato. E dopo che lo vede andarsene sbattendo la porta, solleva il telefono e chiama Anthea. Le chiede di non accompagnare a casa Gregory, ma di limitarsi a farlo salire in macchina e di lasciarlo all’autista. Per una volta gli domanda il favore di tornare in ufficio. Non trascorrono che pochi minuti e lei gli si presenta bella ed elegante come sempre, avvolta in un morbido cappotto bianco. Se ne sta in piedi di fronte a lui con il palmare stretto in una mano, pronta ad eseguire gli ordini. Mycroft fa le sue richieste in modo chiaro e preciso, con tono asettico e Anthea semplicemente annuisce, annotando ogni cosa mentalmente. Lui apprezza la sua professionalità, il fatto che non abbia per nessun motivo e in ogni situazione nulla da recriminare od obiettare. Si aspetta anche questa sera la medesima precisione, eppure, oggi la sua reazione è differente e inaspettata. Sarà per via del fatto che non stanno discutendo di incontri di lavoro, né della questione Sherlock o magari perché le pretese che le sta muovendo potrebbero sembrare assurde. Non è sicuro di che cosa la spinga, ma Anthea reagisce. Anthea lo fissa. Anthea lo giudica. Su quel viso dai tratti delicati compare rapidamente un’espressione di lieve rimprovero, ma non si tratta esclusivamente di questo, i suoi occhi scuri sono carichi di una profonda pena. Anthea lo sta compatendo e, forse, ha anche ragione. La reazione di Mycroft è fulminea, si fa sempre più gelido e le parla con durezza, perché sa che così facendo avrà ciò di cui ha bisogno. E adesso e lì, a lui serve solo una cosa. È così che nel giro di un’ora ottiene ciò che le ha chiesto. Un uomo alto, ma non troppo. Massiccio, ma non in maniera esagerata. Capelli brizzolati e tenuti corti, occhi scuri, mento lievemente appuntito e un gradevole accenno di barba. Un sosia di Gregory. Qualcuno che, se lo guardi senza prestare attenzione a ciò che osservi, potrebbe davvero sembrarti lui.

 

Mr Holmes è un maniaco dei dettagli e chi vive a stretto contatto con lui, lo sa perfettamente. Li reputa tutti fondamentali e si irrita quando qualcuno tra i suoi collaboratori ne tralascia anche solo uno, magari perché piccolo ed apparentemente insignificante. Tuttavia, adesso sa di poter mettere facilmente da parte la sua ben nota precisione. E quando il sosia di Lestrade gli si presenta di fronte, inganna sé stesso in modo addirittura spudorato. Sì, Mycroft finge di non notare il naso troppo grosso, la bocca eccessivamente sottile o l’altezza completamente sbagliata. Fa credere a sé stesso che sia il vero Greg e boccheggia quando questi gli si presenta. Tuttavia, il suo sbigottimento dura una manciata di secondi e non si lascia ingannare da tanta somiglianza, perché quello non è il suo poliziotto e gli occhi più di tutto glielo suggeriscono. Lo sguardo provocatorio e malizioso, ma freddo e spietato al tempo stesso, è lontano anni luce da quello del suo adorato e sfacciato Lestrade.

Il sosia se ne sta in piedi poco lontano dalla porta, proprio dove gli è stato detto di mettersi fino a che non gli verrà ordinato altrimenti, ed è sufficientemente lontano perché una vista nitida della stanza gli sia preclusa. Al solito, infatti, Mycroft si nasconde nella penombra, ma adesso non ha intenzione di starci a lungo. Non si vergogna più, non adora, non ama; ora pretende e basta. Ed infatti esce subito dal suo orrido nascondiglio e gli si avvicina. La poltrona in pelle scricchiola dopo che si solleva e il solo rumore dei tacchetti delle scarpe costose, riecheggia nel grande stanzone. Mycroft prende a girare attorno alla puttana che ha appena convocato e rimane impressionato dal fatto che, da dietro, è praticamente impossibile distinguerlo da Lestrade, se non fosse così tanto più basso quasi potrebbe credere che sia quello vero. Comunque, Anthea ha fatto al solito un ottimo lavoro.

«Tu non sei autorizzato a toccarmi, se non sono io a ordinartelo» esordisce. «Non mi baci. Non mi parli e non chiedi niente e per nessuna ragione. Durante i nostri incontri io ti chiamerò Gregory, e sarà così ogni volta. A te non deve interessare il perché abbia deciso di darti questo nome. La tua identità non mi interessa, qui e per me sarai solo ed esclusivamente Gregory. Se una qualsiasi informazione su quello che fai qui dentro dovesse uscire da questa stanza e arrivare a terzi, distruggerei la tua vita. Non potresti più vedere tua sorella, né la tua adorata nipotina e trascorrerai l’intera esistenza in una prigione di massima sicurezza dove, ti assicuro, non vorresti mai sapere ciò che ti potrebbe venir fatto. Tu non dovrai discutere le mie richieste, mai. E se ti dico di scoparti con un cazzo finto davanti al camino, lo fai. Userai sempre l’attrezzatura che fornirò io e non dovrai avere addosso nulla eccetto gli abiti. Niente anelli, orologi, orecchini e piercing su nessuna parte del corpo. Se menti, io lo saprò: sempre. Se tenti anche solo di fregarmi, io lo saprò. Verrai pagato dopo ogni incontro e molto, molto generosamente, questo te lo posso assicurare. Tutto chiaro?» Il sosia non risponde, si limita ad annuire dopodiché rimane fermo e in attesa. Mycroft si risiede alla scrivania, si serve un buon bicchiere di cognac dopodiché indica, con un cenno annoiato, la piccola scatola posta sul tavolino di fronte al camino.  
«Mettiti di fronte al camino, poi spogliati completamente (ah, e molto lentamente) e quando sei nudo dammi le spalle» mormora, accavallando le gambe e portandosi il calice alla bocca. Fa roteare appena il liquido ambrato, poi, sorride maligno.  
«Prendi il dildo e fottiti, Gregory e mentre lo fai invoca il tuo uomo con l’ombrello e chiedimi, implorami, di scoparti.»

 

La puttana obbedisce, fa tutto quello che vuole e a lui piace. Mycroft si bea sempre del potere che suscita sulle altre persone, e della reverenza che queste mostrano quando hanno a che fare con lui. Per questo Lestrade lo ha attratto fin da subito, è diverso persino da quel suo sosia perfettamente uguale che ora si sta penetrando con un cazzo di gomma. Di certo è eccitante, il guardarlo. E immaginarsi che sia Gregory è così facile, che non si stupisce quando si ritrova duro ed eccitato. Il tutto va avanti per diverso tempo, molto più di quanto non avesse preventivato tuttavia non gli dà fastidio, anzi la situazione si fa sempre più coinvolgente. È stato un bello spettacolo, ammette dopo che il sosia è venuto, schizzando sul tappeto di fronte al camino e sa che se gli chiedesse di raggiungerlo e soddisfarlo, lui lo farebbe. Ma non vuole. Questa sera non deve essere toccato da nessuno, quindi gli ordina di rivestirsi e lo fa andar via.

 

Appena la porta si richiude dietro le sue spalle, Mycroft rimane solo di nuovo. Ed esserlo significa poter finalmente essere libero di diventare sé stesso. È con premura che recupera la piccola chiave argentata, che apre l’ultimo cassetto della scrivania, e che ha nascosto in un incavo del busto di bronzo di Enrico VIII. Il fascicolo di Gregory è imponente e fatica ad afferrarlo con una sola mano, ma quando lo ha finalmente appoggiato sul ripiano, lo apre di fretta sparpagliando tutte le foto. Sono decine di immagini che neanche si sofferma a guardare, non è ciò che vuole adesso. La pen drive la trova nascosta in una bustina di plastica, agganciata con una molletta alle copie dell’atto di divorzio e, di fretta, la inserisce nel portatile acceso e già aperto. Il file che cerca è uno e porta un nome ben preciso che Mycroft ricorda. Ci sono decine di video lì dentro, ma perlopiù si tratta di riprese fatte da telecamere di sicurezza o del traffico, che non hanno molta importanza. Quello che vuole vedere è ben diverso e non ritrae Gregory intento a lavorare o a litigare con suo fratello, si tratta della telecamera di un ascensore. Lui sta con una donna, una certa Elisabeth, una di quelle che Sherlock ha fortunatamente allontanato. Sì, perché lo sa bene che suo fratello sta sabotando le storie di Greg. Ciò di cui non ha idea, è dove vuole andare a parare. È stato anche tentato di parlargliene, ma farlo implicherebbe il dover spiegare certe cose e lo vuole a tutti i costi evitare. Si ritrova a pensarci quasi senza volerlo, ma la sua attenzione viene distratta dal filmato. Gregory e quella donna sono insieme e stanno facendo sesso. Non ne è geloso, quello no, invidioso forse. Di sicuro vorrebbe essere al posto di quella signora e lo sa perfettamente dato che il video lo ha già visto decine di volte, tanto che potrebbe tranquillamente citare a memoria il loro breve dialogo e replicare ogni singola espressione sul viso di lui. Eppure non si stanca mai di riguardarlo. Freme ogni volta che lo vede prendere Elisabeth e sbatterla al muro, la passionalità con cui lo fa, la lussuria che c’è nel suo sguardo e poi la foga delle spinte… Mycroft non ha mai visto niente di più arrapante in vita sua, tanto che si ritrova con il cazzo in mano senza accorgersene. Lo ha fatto in maniera istintiva ed automatica e quando si ritrova lì non perde neanche tempo, ma si mette a pompare. Pompa con forza e vigore mentre il Gregory del video si scopa la sua amante, inconscio del fatto d’essere osservato. Pompa con entusiasmo mentre un lieve sorriso gli si dipinge sul viso, quando le grida di lei si fanno ancora più acute. Poco prima di venire, Mycroft chiude gli occhi. Nell’idillio del’orgasmo, in quell’istante di puro sogno si dice che un giorno, al posto di quella donna, steso sotto il suo Gregory, ci sarà proprio lui. Ma queste folli ed inutili fantasie durano ben poco, perché subito si ricompone e ritorna brutalmente alla realtà. Un pizzico di vergogna lo assale, dopo che si ritrova appiccicaticcio e sfinito sulla sedia, non è soddisfatto no, non pienamente e anzi, si sente uno schifo. Sa che tutto quello, la puttana e i filmati, non sono altro che un palliativo. Niente sarà mai come il viverci accanto o il poterlo amare giorno dopo giorno. Vorrebbe lasciarsi andare e dormire, dormire fino a non svegliarsi più. Però è pur sempre Mr Holmes, si dice poco prima di ripulirsi, facendolo con rapidi gesti. Finisce il cognac con una sola sorsata, ripone la pen drive esattamente dove l’ha trovata e lo fa con gesti meccanici e spicci. Mentre sta riordinando le fotografie però, l’occhio gli cade su di una in particolare. In quella, Gregory sta sorridendo e lo fa in modo sincero e genuino e come mai gli ha visto fare dal vivo. Non certo a lui, a lui non ha mai sorriso così e di sicuro mai lo farà. Mycroft accarezza l’immagine in bianco e nero con la punta delle dita, ben sapendo di dover andare a fare dell’altro. Dovrebbe parlare con quel ministro e poi c’è quella questione della guerra e… No, non può più indugiare nei sogni perché rifugiarsi in essi non porta proprio a niente, se non una costante sofferenza. Però ci si sofferma lo stesso perché si sente come un pazzo pieno lucida di follia, e quindi guarda quel Gregory felice ben sapendo di infliggersi del male. Sfiora le sue guance con i pollici chiedendosi come sarebbe baciarlo quando non è rasato, Mycroft amerebbe il ruvido della barba e il lieve pizzicore che provocherebbe alla pelle sensibile delle sue mani. Mycroft amerebbe tutto di lui, in effetti si dice prima di ripetersi, per l’ennesima volta, di dover riporre quelle cose. Già quella è una notte decisamente insolita, oltre ad aver convocato un sosia dell’uomo di cui è segretamente innamorato, sa anche di non riuscire ad agire in modo razionale. Probabilmente, se avesse Lestrade di fronte, si butterebbe in ginocchio implorandolo di ricambiare il suo amore. O forse no, Mycroft non ne è certo. Sa solo che, lì, in quel Diogenes club deserto, a trattenersi, non ci riesce davvero.

“Sei solo” gli urla la voce di Gregory nella sua testa, quel Lestrade che gli occupa ogni stanza del Mind Palace e di cui non riesce in nessun modo a liberarsi.  
“E quando sei solo lo puoi fare, quando non c’è nessuno te lo puoi permettere, My. Lascia cadere la maschera di ghiaccio e apatia e permetti a quella lacrima d’infrangersi sul viso sorridente che tanto dici di amare. Concediti di piangere, Mycroft e di disperarti per il tuo amore non corrisposto.” Il Greg nel suo cervello, quello rinchiuso dentro di lui ed incatenato da qualche parte nei bassifondi, non dovrebbe uscire fuori, né prendere il sopravvento. Mai. Perché è incredibilmente forte e il suo raziocinio non riesce a contrastarlo. Mycroft ne è spaventato, per questo lo ha rinchiuso là sotto e ogni volta che ne sente la voce, ha paura. Perché quella voce è la personificazione della sua irrazionalità, di un amore sconfinato e pazzo, è l’immagine di un sentimento che lo domina e lo possiede anima e corpo e non riesce in nessuna maniera a controllare. Mycroft non sa se quello sia amare. Se le emozioni che prova siano in qualche maniera paragonabili all’amore, forse no, probabilmente sono i deliri di una mente malata e sola. E ride dell’ironia che c’è nel fatto che un cervello tanto brillante, non sappia sciogliere un dubbio del genere. Perché non c’è intelligenza in quel momento, e sapere ed intelletto paiono davvero poca cosa tanto da contare meno di niente. No, adesso Mycroft è solo pura irrazionalità. È per questo che si lascia andare e che piange di fronte alla foto di un Gregory sorridente. Piange perché sa che a lui non sorriderà mai così. Piange perché sa di essere patetico e stupido, è conscio del fatto che quella puttana che ha richiesto non è altro che un sosia, qualcuno che ha avuto la fortuna di somigliare fisicamente al suo poliziotto e solo per via di un ammasso geni ben assestati. Sono soltanto cellule, non c’è niente che somigli davvero a Gregory in quell’individuo. Non è lui. Ed anche se per qualche momento si crogiola nell’idea che possa esserlo, non lo sarà mai. E, Cristo, è così patetico. E piange. Piange, perché sa quanto vale il suo Gregory e quanto felici potrebbero essere insieme. Alla fine si dispera e affossa la testa tra le braccia, seppellendosi in esse perché il profondo sentimento che Mycroft Holmes prova, Gregory Lestrade non lo conoscerà mai.

 

Poi però qualcosa cambia e il dolore si trasforma e, rapidamente, muta in odio. Si detesta. Così come gli accadeva da ragazzo quando pensava a suo fratello Sherlock, all’affetto che nutriva per lui e a quel senso di protezione che a stento riusciva a dominare, anche adesso si odia. E non lo può sopportare. Si vergogna di sé stesso e finisce per reagire con rabbia. Raduna tutte le immagini e i documenti e a grandi passi raggiunge il camino. Butta ogni cosa nel fuoco, inginocchiandosi e sporgendosi troppo, tanto che gli occhi prendono a lacrimare per via del calore intenso. Mycroft però non si scosta, né s’allontana perché la vuole vedere da vicino, l’immagine sorridente del suo poliziotto che brucia. Lo deve dimenticare. Per poter tornare a vivere deve smettere di amarlo.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Si risveglia dal proprio torpore appena sente Gregory muoversi nel sonno. Non sa per quale motivo assurdo si sia soffermato a ricordare quelle cose, non ha mai avuto alcun senso rivangare il passato e soprattutto non ce l’ha adesso. Di certo non ha più importanza, perché sono entrambi lì, a condividere un letto e lui è vivo e reale ed è davvero la persona giusta, non una troia che si fa scopare per soldi. È il suo poliziotto e gli dorme accanto e respira a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, e si muove e, oh cielo, russa persino. La mano gli prude, le dita fremono al pensiero di volerlo toccare e di poterlo fare con un semplice e piccolo sforzo. Fino ad ora si è trattenuto, come se temesse di spezzare un incantesimo e di ritornare brutalmente alla realtà. Una realtà in cui Lestrade non è lì al suo fianco e non ha ammesso di desiderarlo. Ma questa volta allunga le dita e gli accarezza blandamente una guancia sulla quale poco dopo, lascia un bacio delicato. La sua pelle è fresca, bellissima e ruvida e lui ama anche quella. Greg si agita appena, mugola e dopo apre gli occhi.  
«Mh, devo già andare a lavorare?» biascica.  
«No, è troppo presto. Dormi.» E lo fa per davvero e si gira, ma nel farlo allunga una mano verso di lui, cingendogli la vita. È un gesto inconscio più che altro, ma terribilmente intimo a cui è troppo poco abituato. Mycroft trema appena e si ritrova a dover respirare più profondamente, è l’emozione che esce e non ne vuole sapere di restar nascosta. Si sofferma ad osservare quella mano pigra, messa lì sul suo fianco e ne sente il tocco attraverso la seta della vestaglia. È calda, ruvida. Le dita sono callose, però è molto piacevole il loro tocco. Nessuno degli amanti che ha avuto si è mai spinto tanto oltre o si è permesso di baciarlo come lo bacia Gregory, di cingergli la vita tanto intimamente. È una sensazione del tutto nuova, ma straordinaria al tempo stesso. E se la vuole godere. Perciò si stende, abbandonando la testa sul cuscino e si lascia stringere. C’è gioia sul volto di Mycroft Holmes non appena si rende conto che a dipingere il viso di Gregory c’è lo stesso sorriso che aveva in quella foto e che, in un momento di lucidità, quella notte, ha recuperato dalle fiamme.

 

 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citazioni da Queer as folk:  
> \- Quella all’inizio è una frase di Brian Kinney.  
> \- Penso che chiunque abbia visto QAF abbia afferrato il riferimento, ma la spiego brevemente. Alla fine della seconda stagione, Justin conosce un violinista e lascia Brian. Con l’inizio della terza serie le cose non cambiano, ma alla fine della prima puntata dopo che abbiamo assistito a sproloqui fatti di “non mi interessa di Justin” o “deve vivere la sua vita” e altre cazzate del genere, vediamo Brian far entrare in casa sua un ragazzo con cui sta per fare sesso e che ha le esatte, identiche fattezze di Justin. Intuiamo anche che è un prostituto dato che Brian come prima cosa lo paga e questi gli chiede: è quello che volevi? Rivedendo QAF inoltre, mi sono resa conto che c’è una somiglianza tra i fatti raccontati nel capitolo 12 e quel che avviene nella puntata 3x08. Il modo in cui Brian e Justin si riappacificano è molto simile a come ho fatto andare le cose. In modo involontario però.


	16. Di litigate furiose e finali (non) romantici

Essere il compagno di Mycroft Holmes non è per niente facile. Mycroft è capriccioso, geloso, pigro, viziato, iperprotettivo, è un maniaco dell’ordine e ha la brutta abitudine di far pedinare familiari e conoscenti dall’MI5. Il Detective Ispettore Lestrade non lo ama per i suoi difetti, anzi, in taluni momenti vorrebbe solo ucciderlo o più semplicemente andarsene sbattendo la porta. Ci sono volte in cui lo strozzerebbe e altre in cui gli darebbe un cazzotto ben assestato, tanto per avere la soddisfazione di fargli sparire quel sorrisetto soddisfatto dalla faccia. Non lo picchia mai, naturalmente e si limita a gridargli contro tutto il proprio disappunto. Spesso però non è sufficiente, perché è anche un gran testardo e sa come fare per diventare sordo. Ogni tanto, Greg si rende conto che sono troppo diversi e allora inizia a temere che un giorno tutto quello potrebbe spezzarsi, che la loro storia potrebbe finire. Perché Mycroft è un uomo complicato e il modo che ha di pensare e vivere, è lontano dal anni luce da quello che lui, semplice poliziotto, ha sempre adottato. Ad esempio, anche Lestrade è abituato a comandare sugli altri, ma Mr Holmes pare possedere una sorta di vocazione ultraterrena. Dice a tutti cosa devono fare e se non riesce ad ottenere ciò che desidera, manipola pur di averlo. Pare, in fondo, che non debba rispondere a nessuno delle proprie azioni, forse nemmeno alla regina. Nel cervello superdotato di Mycroft tra l’altro, non esiste il concetto di scendere a compromessi: lui agisce e basta. O si fa come dice, o si fa come dice. Per ognuna queste ragioni quindi, viverci insieme è praticamente impossibile. Specie se si considera che è ordinato in modo maniacale, e che tiene ai suoi oggetti in una maniera che Lestrade reputa esagerata. Ovviamente lo ama nonostante tutti i difetti. Lo adora anche se tante volte vorrebbe strozzarlo, o se spesso è mosso dal desiderio di mollarlo su due piedi e darsela a gambe. Greg però è innamorato davvero, il che ha dell’incredibile se si considera che i primi tempi della loro frequentazione, era già tanto se riusciva ad ammettere di esserne attratto. Di provare per un lui un simile sentimento, così profondo e totalizzante, lo ha capito una notte in cui, per assurdo, stavano litigando.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Lestrade è stanco, ha male alla testa e massaggiarsi le tempie o chiudere gli occhi non serve poi a molto. La ferita che ha al braccio pulsa e brucia, provocandogli un male del diavolo. Sono le undici di sera di una giornata che è stata a di poco terribile e, per una volta, la colpa non è di Sherlock. Quando rientra a Scotland Yard con al seguito un preoccupatissimo John Watson e un indifferente giovane Holmes, impreca lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia della scrivania del suo ufficio. Non gli importa dei colleghi o del rapporto che sa di dover stilare: ha appena sventato un delitto e si è preso una pallottola, tutto il resto può quindi attendere. Non è voluto andare in ospedale perché era certo che non fosse necessario, ma John ha ugualmente insistito affinché si facesse medicare subito. Non è un problema muovere il braccio ed è quasi sicuro di potercela fare da solo, ma obbedisce senza protestare. Si leva la giacca in fretta e furia e si sbottona la camicia quel tanto che è sufficiente. Dopo aver dato una rapida occhiata ed aver preso ad armeggiare, il dottore ribadisce che la ferita non è grave.  
«Non saranno necessari dei punti» lo rassicura, prima di mettersi a rovistare nella borsa in cerca di bende pulite e disinfettante. Sarebbe saggio provare a rilassarsi, si dice dato che occorrerà ancora diverso tempo prima che riesca a tornare a casa. Quindi si lascia andare e chiude gli occhi, tentando di figurarsi il suo letto caldo e morbido. Tuttavia si rizza subito a sedere: non è affatto facile tranquillizzarsi e provare a dimenticare il volto del killer. Se quel tizio avesse avuto una mira migliore, probabilmente sarebbe morto. Di certo, dimenticare non è per niente semplice e non si azzarda nemmeno, specie perché Sherlock sta passeggiando nervosamente avanti e indietro.  
«Sembri un topo in gabbia, la vuoi piantare?» sbotta Greg, irritato. Lui però lo ignora e non accenna neanche ad aver sentito, come ben sa: gli Holmes possono diventare sordi quando vogliono.  
«Sbrigati, John» mormora infatti, sempre più teso. È solo dopo che fa caso alla figura di Mycroft incedere nella loro direzione a passo spedito, che capisce tutto. Sherlock vuole filare via da lì, prima che suo fratello lo incolpi di qualcosa.

 

Il suo uomo con l’ombrello si presenta elegante e perfetto come lo è sempre quando non è a casa, dove si veste solo con vestaglia ed orribili pantofole dalla trama scozzese. Ora è ben lontano dall'essere brutto, con quel cappotto lungo e nero, la sciarpa annodata al collo e l'ombrello agganciato all’avambraccio, è bello come sempre. Al contrario del solito però, Mycroft non tenta nemmeno di apparire distaccato e impassibile. È anzi furioso e lo si denota perfettamente dalla postura rigida e dalle espressioni del volto contratte. Sa che non è il tipo da scenate e non si azzarderebbe mai a mostrarsi arrabbiato di fronte a suo fratello, anzi, probabilmente se la prenderebbe prima con lui, giusto per scaricare la tensione su qualcuno. Per un momento, Lestrade viene colto dall’impeto di alzarsi e correre ad abbracciarlo. Vuole farsi stringere e baciare, perché dopo una giornata nel genere e con quello che è successo in quel dannato magazzino, è la sola cosa di cui gli importa. Ciò che lo trattiene, oltre ai colleghi fuori dalla porta, è il John Watson attaccato al suo braccio.  
«Chi devo incolpare?» sbraita il suo governativo fidanzato, occhieggiando Sherlock in modo nemmeno troppo celato.  
«Solo te stesso, Mickey» lo prende in giro il consulente investigativo, azzardando un sorriso, in quella che Greg ha imparato essere l’espressione fintamente annoiata degli Holmes. Quella faccia da schiaffi con cui entrambi i fratelli se ne vanno in giro e grazie alla quale mascherano ciò che pensano in realtà. Sherlock, ad esempio, adesso desidera solo filarsela e non occorre di certo essere dei geni per capirlo.  
«Smettila subito tu» interviene un profetico John, sedando sul nascere l’ennesima lite tra i due, prima dare un’ultima controllata alla benda che ha appena finito di avvolgere al suo braccio.  
«È superficiale» sentenzia, guardando Mycroft e, forse, tentando di rassicurarlo. «Poco più che un graffio, in effetti e non è niente di preoccupante. Nei prossimi giorni potrebbe bruciare o pulsare, in quel caso basterà un semplice antidolorifico e un sonnifero se dovessi avere problemi a dormire. Domani passa a Baker Street per un controllo, a qualunque ora, anche alle due di notte se ti va. Tanto non corri il rischio di svegliare nessuno, non è vero, Sherlock?»  
«Mh, grazie, davvero» mormora Lestrade, riabbottonandosi la camicia.  
«Sì, dottore, la ringrazio per l’intervento tempestivo» borbotta Mycroft «ora se foste così gentili da lasciarci soli…» E mentre John si defila e Sherlock fugge, loro iniziano a discutere.

 

Ciò che segue, è per l’appunto una litigata furibonda. Di quelle serie. È molto di più che un battibecco, uno dei molti che hanno per questioni di poco conto come la cena o per la serata a teatro. A dire il vero, non c’entra nemmeno la ferita al braccio. Quel per cui sbraitano, attirando l’attenzione dei pochi yarder presenti, ha a che fare con l’indole iperprotettiva dell’uomo con l’ombrello. Dopo che Mycroft sbatte i pugni sul tavolo con forza, prendendo a fissarlo con sguardo gelido, Greg si affretta ad alzarsi e chiude la porta. Lo fa precipitosamente, dato che l’ultima cosa che desidera è dare spettacolo sul lavoro. Sta per dirgli di non urlare perché lui lì, è il capo e le persone che lavorano in quel piano gli debbono rispetto; Mycroft però lo precede.  
«Devi cambiare lavoro!» esordisce, con tono autoritario continuando poi con una lunga tiritera, in cui spiega quando sia vitale che assuma un incarico burocratico nel governo, ma che sarebbe anche disposto a dargliene uno simile a Scotland Yard, se proprio tiene ad essere uno yarder.  
«Qualsiasi cosa ti tolga dalle sparatorie» ribadisce, con fare secco, come se si trattasse di una pratica d’ufficio invece che della sua vita. Lestrade non accetta e punta i piedi, anche se tiene a fargli capire che non è un bambino, nonostante il suo atteggiamento esprima l’esatto contrario. Greg è addirittura sul punto di perdere le seriamente staffe, ma viene spiazzato per l’ennesima volta.  
«Se ti sei messo in testa di morire, Gregory, scordatelo» urla «perché io non te lo permetterò mai.» Lestrade però non demorde e rifiuta senza pensarci oltre. Non può proprio immaginare di fare qualcosa d'altro, specie un impiego che lo obblighi a stare seduto ad una scrivania.  
«Ho sempre lavorato in polizia e nonostante tutto il fango che quei dannati giornalisti mi buttano addosso ogni fottuto giorno, ho faticato per arrivare dove sono. Quindi fatti entrare bene in testa che non voglio cambiare lavoro e non lo vorrò mai» grida, affermando persino che i rischi del mestiere li ha accettati con coscienza, ma che ciò non significa che si butterebbe come un pazzo in una sparatoria. Quel che è appena successo, d’altra parte, è stato soltanto un incidente. È però a quel punto che l’uomo con l’ombrello perde le staffe. È a quel punto che Lestrade, invece che spaventarsi, capisce. Mentre ascolta quei discorsi deliranti sul fatto che il suo compagno non possa in alcun modo morire (perché no, il “governo” non lo permetterebbe mai), si rende conto di quanto davvero Mycroft lo ami. In una maniera contorta e tutta sua, ma così profondamente che rendersene conto equivale a smettere di respirare. E lui? Greg lo ama altrettanto intensamente? Ma soprattutto, gliel’ha mai detto? No, perché in sei mesi e più di rapporto e dopo essersi addirittura trasferito a Pall Mall, non gli ha confessato una sola volta i sentimenti che nutre. E d’improvviso, tutta la sua rabbia scema fino a svanire. In parte si sente addirittura colpevole perché ha davvero impiegato troppo tempo ad accettarlo, a rendersi conto della portata del proprio affetto. Addirittura è sicuro di non aver dato abbastanza a Mycroft, di non aver fatto a sufficienza per lui. Specie se si ferma a pensare che l’uomo con l’ombrello sembra aver messo il mondo ai suoi piedi. Non che gliel’abbia mai detto, ma lo capisce da tante piccole cose. Dal modo in cui gli parla, come lo tocca, come vive al suo fianco tutti i giorni. No, si dice Greg avvicinandosi a lui con fare deciso, deve dirgli che lo ama e lo deve fare subito. Perché se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa, quella sera, Mycroft non avrebbe mai saputo che... Quindi lo afferra per il bavero della giaccia attirandolo a sé; dopo lo bacia con foga. Non c’è dolcezza nei suoi tocchi, ma solo il profondo desiderio di far sue quelle labbra morbide e di dirgli grazie, di farlo in mille maniere diverse pur sapendo che non sarebbe abbastanza. Perché Sherlock ha ragione quando dice che Mycroft è insopportabile, ma è anche drammaticamente vero che sotto tutti quegli strati di pessimo carattere, Lestrade ha scorto l’anima un uomo spaventato. Sul momento, Greg è troppo sconvolto per sapere con certezza quando l’uomo con l’ombrello ha iniziato a spogliarsi di tutte le maschere che è solito portare. Quella notte però se lo ritrova praticamente nudo davanti agli occhi, seppur perfettamente vestito e ordinato, è completamente spoglio d’ogni cosa. E fragile come non si è mai lasciato vedere da nessuno. I servizi segreti, le telecamere, lo spionaggio continuo, le proposte d’impiego assurde… tutto per paura. Un terrore illogico e irrazionale, un modo di comportarsi così lontano da quello del composto Mr Holmes, da essere allucinante persino a pensarci. In apparenza infatti e agli occhi del mondo, il governo britannico non trema. Non ha paura. Non delira, dicendo assurdità. E, a dire il vero, il governo nemmeno dovrebbe voler bene a qualcuno. Di sicuro, non dovrebbe amare un fratello con un pessimo carattere e un indole a cacciarsi nei guai, né un poliziotto di Scotland Yard squattrinato. Il Mycroft che ha di fronte dev’essersi fatto corrompere dai propri sentimenti. E lui non ha la minima idea se sia un fatto positivo o negativo. Non può fare a meno però di domandarsi fino a dove si spingerebbe per salvarlo o tenerlo al sicuro, d’altra parte, il lato oscuro di Mycroft esiste e lui lo conosce piuttosto bene.  
«No» ribadisce Greg, con fare deciso, tentando al contempo di tranquillizzarlo. «Non voglio vivere il resto della mia vita dietro ad una scrivania. Perché io non sono fatto così, ma ti capisco, ci riesco davvero e proprio perché so cosa ti frulla in testa, so d’aver ragione quando ti dico che non puoi reagire in questo modo ogni volta che sei spaventato. Non puoi cambiare il mondo soltanto perché temi di perdermi» conclude, in un mormorio leggero, prima di stringerlo con fare rassicurante. Mycroft è teso tra le sue braccia, ma si lascia afferrare e poi baciare di nuovo.  
«Non lasciarmi» sussurra, facendosi stringere.  
«Mai» ribadisce Greg, annuendo prima di sfiorargli una guancia con la punta delle dita.

Si baciano, questa volta lo fanno intensamente, con la lingua e toccandosi con avidità. È Lestrade a dominare ed è sempre lui, poco più tardi, ad allontanarsi. Sta per suggerirgli di andare a casa perché oltre ad essere stanco, è anche desideroso di stendersi in un letto al suo fianco. Mycroft però non sembra essere della sua stessa idea e gli si butta ancora addosso. Ora non c’è enfasi, no, Lestrade nota solo il desiderio di non venir lasciato andare nemmeno per un momento.  
«Insegnami ad amarti, Greg.» Gli si aggrappa addosso con fare quasi disperato, si stringe a lui graffiandogli la schiena con le unghie. Lo abbraccia come se fosse il suo solo ed unico appiglio, mettendoci tutta la paura che ha sentito quando ha saputo che lo avevano colpito. Deve essersi spaventato molto più di quanto non credeva perché, in quell’abbraccio, sente tutti i timori e le  paure dell’uomo con l’ombrello. Vengono a galla uno per uno e lì, finalmente, Gregory Lestrade capisce d’amarlo follemente.  
«Sarò pazzo, uomo con l’ombrello, ma ti amo.» Mycroft sospira, appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla prima di chiudere gli occhi. Greg non ha idea se colui che stringe tra le braccia, sia più terrorizzato o più felice.  
 

 

_oOoOo_

 

A Mycroft non è mai piaciuto farsi vedere nudo e durante i primi mesi della loro relazione, Lestrade non ha la minima idea che il suo problema sia una cosa simile. La prima volta che hanno fatto l’amore, non si è fermato a riflettere sul fatto che è stato il solo ad essersi spogliato. Quella sera era talmente confuso e stordito da tutte quelle sensazioni, che non ci ha fatto neanche caso. Le prime domande a riguardo ha iniziato a porsele due settimane più tardi. Ha cominciato a chiedersi quale tipo di pudori avesse e lo ha fatto un mattino, dopo avergli proposto di fare la doccia insieme per risparmiare tempo. Mycroft è arrossito fino alla punta delle orecchie ed ha accampato scuse su scuse, chiudendosi a chiave nel bagno. Quel giorno, Lestrade ha semplicemente abbozzato.

Strano, lunatico, timido… Per tutta la durata del mese successivo all’incidente della doccia, ha cercato di attribuire quegli strani atteggiamenti ritrosi, semplicemente ad un pessimo carattere. Ha riflettuto a lungo su come aggirare il problema e in quale modo affrontarlo. L’ipotesi di parlarne per metafore, ad esempio, è fallita ancor prima di cominciare. Ha tentato addirittura di chiedere delucidazioni a Sherlock, ma dopo che questi ha iniziato a ridere sguaiatamente, Greg ha cassato l’idea classificandola come pessima. È una domenica pomeriggio che ha l’illuminazione che si rivelerà vincente, essere diretto e chiaro è il solo modo per risolvere la questione e poi, se mai dovesse tentare di fuggire o evitare di rispondere, sa di avere le carte giuste. Basterà negargli il sesso e il gioco sarà fatto; ipoteticamente s’intende.  
«Voglio vederti nudo, integralmente nudo» esordisce mentre stanno sorseggiando il caffè, seduti sul divano del soggiorno della casa a Pall Mall. Sorride, maligno lo confessa, appena lo vede tossicchiare e subito dopo arrossire vistosamente. Gli pare che stia cercando di riacquistare il pieno controllo di sé, ma da che hanno iniziato a frequentarsi, Mycroft ha smesso di fingere con lui. Tentare di rimediare, in quel momento, è impossibile.  
«Io sono un uomo molto brutto» esordisce, dopo qualche istante di imbarazzato silenzio «non sono affatto bello, Gregory caro e temo tu possa, ecco, che tu possa non voler più stare con me se mi vedessi senza niente addosso.» Lestrade ride. Forse non dovrebbe, ma lo fa ugualmente. Ride di cuore, di pancia, ride sonoramente lasciandosi addirittura cadere sul divano, fino a non aver più la forza di rialzarsi mentre un delizioso non capire si dipinge sul volto di quello che ormai può definire come suo compagno. Il suo divertimento però si smorza, quando realizza che l’uomo con l’ombrello ha in sé una timidezza quasi virginale. E ciò che rende il fatto ancora più eclatante, è che è sempre lui, il Mr Holmes che conosce ormai bene. È colui il quale manipola, spia e mente. È il Mycroft che impartisce ordini all’intera Inghilterra e che, nel suo ambiente di lavoro, viene definito “Iceman”. La complessità del suo carattere, ancora una volta, lo lascia allibito. Per questo lo bacia senza indugiare oltre, e lo stringe a sé spingendolo sul divano e poi stendendosi sopra di lui.  
«Credimi, Mycroft» sussurra, parlando sulle sue labbra «se mai un giorno dovessi lasciarti, avrei un milione di motivi prima di guardare al tuo lato esteriore.»

Succede lì, in quel piovoso pomeriggio londinese e con ancora sulle labbra il sapore degli spaghetti, su quel divano, Greg lo ha fatto suo per la prima volta. Ci ha fatto l’amore in modo appassionato e totalizzante, dimostrandogli in maniera definitiva che è meglio se sta zitto.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Ed è già estate, si dice un giorno mentre si alza dal letto, sbadigliando sonoramente e stiracchiandosi con fare pigro. Fa caldo in quell’alba della fine di luglio, è un mercoledì e il DI Lestrade dovrebbe andare a lavorare. È però ancora presto, sono da poco passate le sei e trenta e quell’aroma di dolci che invade la casa, è troppo invitante perché possa ignorarlo e far colazione fuori. C’è un buon profumo, un odorino invitante che a tratti rende Greg addirittura nostalgico. Soltanto quando trascorreva le vacanze estive a casa di sua nonna, nel Kent, veniva svegliato dall’aroma di biscotti. Quando era un bambino sua madre lavorava molto e non aveva di certo il tempo di preparare ricche colazioni e la sua ex moglie, beh, lei al risveglio serviva litigate invece del tè. Adesso che vive a Pall Mall però, ogni cosa è differente e il venir coccolato in questo modo, è praticamente un’abitudine. Ci si è trasferito già da qualche mese, ma ancora fatica ad abituarsi all’essere trattato come un principe. Addirittura ci sono dei giorni in cui gli sembra di non aver mai convissuto con nessuno! La vita con Mycroft è talmente diversa da tutto, che è un esperienza a dir poco unica. E non gli importa che ogni tanto sia burrascosa, perché un compromesso lo trovano sempre. Lestrade ha capito che è quel loro discutere a tenerli tanto uniti e, a dire il vero, non gli dispiace nemmeno. Perché si amano abbastanza da poter accettare qualunque cosa, anche il mettere da parte sé stessi.

Dopo una doccia calda, scende al piano di sotto vestito in accappatoio camminando a piedi scalzi sulla morbida moquette e rallenta il passo quando, a metà della scalinata, fa caso a una canzone che riecheggia. Una delle cose che ha imparato da che ci sta insieme, è che Mycroft ama ascoltare la radio mentre fa colazione. Oggi c’è la voce dolce di Doris Day che canta Sweet Dreams e che risuona interrotta soltanto dal fischio della teiera e dal rumore di tazze e cucchiaini poggiate sulla tavola. È strano vederlo volteggiare in cucina e coperto della sola vestaglia di seta, quella blu scuro, e ancor più insolito è sentirlo canticchiare.  
«Hai intenzione di restare lì ancora per molto?» mormora. Greg lo guarda, fa quello e basta e poi sorride. Se ne sta appoggiato allo stipite della porta, scrollando la testa quando fa caso che nel cestino di vimini sopra il tavolo, c’è un muffin mangiucchiato per metà.  
«Hai la brutta abitudine di mandare all’aria la tua dieta» osserva, afferrando poco dopo il dolcetto ed addentandolo a sua volta.  
«Non sono io, è Anthea.»  
«Sì, e io per andare al lavoro schiudo e le ali e volo. Quando crescerai?»  
«Ti ho detto che non sono stato io» borbotta lui, mentre versa l’acqua calda nelle tazze. Greg sorride e quando lo vede appoggiare la teiera sul ripiano, ne approfitta per incastrarlo contro i mobiletti della cucina.  
«Buongiorno» sussurra, parlando sulla sua bocca prima di baciarlo. Oggi non può proprio fare a meno di toccarlo, di lambirgli le labbra con la lingua e nemmeno vorrebbe smettere. E intanto il tè si fredda e quei baci che sanno di cioccolato e muffin alla vaniglia, si fanno più intensi e vigorosi. Starebbero lì per tutto il giorno, se non avessero una vita e delle cose da fare come andare al lavoro o fare da balia a certi partenti.

La loro esistenza fuori da Pall Mall li rende liberi e fa mantenere loro una certa individualità che reputano fondamentale. Tuttavia, certe mattine è difficile anche solo pensare di uscire di casa. Anche quel giorno però, così come molti altri, pare essere inevitabile. Non trascorrono che pochi minuti infatti, che il telefono di Lestrade prende a squillare. Una, due, tre volte, fino a smettere. È ancora troppo presto e ad entrambi non va di allontanarsi. Non prima d’aver preso il tè, direbbe Mycroft; non prima d’aver trovato la forza di staccarsi da quelle labbra morbide, sosterrebbe Lestrade. Quello stesso mondo che tanto si ostinano ad ignorare però, li interrompe per la seconda volta quando l’altro telefono, quello di Mr Holmes, inizia a squillare con altrettanta insistenza. Non risponderanno, non hanno intenzione di farlo perché sanno bene che è Sherlock a spezzare la loro quiete. In fondo, l’idea di dargli una suoneria personalizzata è stata davvero ottima. Ma è proprio mentre Greg cattura le natiche di Mycroft in una presa decisa, ben certo che non le lascerà andare tanto presto, che accade l’irreparabile ed allora non è solo il telefono a squillare, ma c’è anche il campanello e la voce del più giovane degli Holmes proveniente dal di fuori.  
«Non ci siamo» grida, ridendo come un adolescente prima che, a tutto quel trambusto, si aggiunga anche un violento bussare alla porta.  
«Stupido grassone, libera Lestrade. Dobbiamo lavorare.»   
«Se vuoi lo faccio uccidere» ringhia Mycroft, a denti stretti, prima di avventarsi sulla sua bocca e baciarlo di nuovo questa volta con foga addirittura maggiore.  
«Mh, e poi con chi te la prenderesti?»  
«Va bene, vorrà dire che farò da solo» sbotta Sherlock, da fuori la porta d’ingresso, prima d’iniziare a scassinare l’entrata. Greg è ancora stretto tra le spire del governativo polipo, quando il fratellino irrompe in cucina scoprendoli a baciarsi. E ride, lo yarder perché incredibilmente, quella situazione gli ricorda quando, da ragazzo, sua madre entrava in camera da letto e lo trovava a pomiciare con la ragazza di turno.  
«Oh, madre del cielo» si lagna Sherlock, fingendo conati di vomito e tappandosi gli occhi con le mani. «Non ho mai visto nulla di così disgustoso» prosegue poi, afferrando un muffin dal cesto e addentandolo prima di servirsi il tè.  
«Che vuoi?» chiede Lestrade, andandosi a sedere e recuperando la propria tazza.  
«Omicidio» bofonchia, a bocca ancora piena. «Di Frenny DeLacourt, mi devi dare il fascicolo e farmi rivedere il cadavere. Ne ho bisogno.»  
«E ti presenti qui alle sette di mattina per una sciocchezza del genere? Non potevi aspettare?»  
«John è da sua sorella da tre giorni e io mi annoio» risponde, facendo spallucce come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo «e poi disturbarvi è divertente.»

Al contrario di quel che ci si potrebbe aspettare, Mycroft è calmo e serafico. Si serve la colazione, recupera le fette biscottate ai cereali dal ripiano della credenza ed infine con tranquillità, si va ad accomodare proprio accanto a Greg stringendogli una mano con fare dolce, prima di versare una buona quantità di latte nel Darjeeling di entrambi.  
«Gregory caro» esordisce, sollevando però lo sguardo su suo fratello «ricordami d’intensificare la sicurezza al 221b di Baker Street al massimo livello. Ah, Sherly adorato, prima che tu me lo chieda, il massimo livello prevede due agenti in casa ventiquattrore su ventiquattro.»  
«Maledetto» ringhia Sherlock.  
«Buon appetito» gli risponde invece lui, sorridendo beffardo.  
   
I fratelli Holmes hanno una maniera di relazionarsi davvero del tutto fuori dal comune. Greg, in fondo, ha sempre sospettato che fossero strani anche nel rapportarsi fra di loro. Litigano praticamente tutte le volte che si incontrano, in ogni discussione minacciano vendette assurde che, ovviamente, non vanno mai a segno. Eppure, si vogliono un bene dell’anima. Lui lo sa bene. Lo vede distintamente proprio quel giorno, dopo che Sherlock ha fatto irruzione rubando la colazione e infastidendoli con battute sarcastiche. Lo capisce quando fa ritorno al piano di sotto già vestito e pronto per il lavoro, sperando in cuor suo di non dover strappare via l’uno dal collo dell’altro. Non sa se sia semplicemente fortunato, ma non accade niente di ciò che aveva teorizzato. Sente le loro voci provenire dalla cucina e parlare in tono sommesso. Dalle scale non riesce a percepire tutto quel che si dicono, ma quando Mycroft domanda se con John vada tutto bene, sente Sherlock mormorare qualche flebile sì. Ad essere scioccante è il fatto che non ci si traccia di sarcasmo o irritazione nei toni di entrambi. Non ha un motivo particolare per stare in disparte a sentire, ma rimane lo stesso indietro spiandoli attraverso la porta semi dischiusa. Sorride dolcemente appena nota con quanta cura Mycroft raddrizzi il colletto della camicia del suo fratellino, mentre questi si sposta con fare insofferente. Non vorrebbe interromperli e cerca di fare il più piano possibile, perché è troppo preso a fissarli. Sta solo zitto, e intanto pensa. Pensa a quanto le persone siano disposte a cambiare quando amano qualcuno. Come Sherlock ad esempio, che si è buttato da un tetto per John, che ha ucciso per John, che ha fatto ogni cosa umanamente possibile per il suo dottore. O Mycroft che ha radicalmente mutato il suo modo di vivere e di concepire l’esistenza, per lui. Non si dicono di amarsi tutti i giorni lui e My, non ci sono cene, cioccolatini o parole dolci. Ci sono tante altre piccole cose però, forse meno evidenti, probabilmente meno romantiche, ma ci sono ugualmente e Lestrade ha imparato a riconoscerle tutte.

Amore (forse) è quella cosa che anche se non ti va, ad Hide Park a passeggiare ci vai lo stesso, perché a lui fa piacere baciarsi sotto il glicine. Amore è quella cosa che ti fa cambiare il numero da chiamare in caso di emergenza sulla rubrica del cellulare, perché adesso la persona più importante della tua vita è l’uomo con l’ombrello e se ti dovesse succedere qualcosa, vuoi che sia lui il primo a saperlo. Amore dev’essere per forza quel sentimento che ti fa sopportare i tuoi genitori per una serata intera, solo perché lui ci tiene a conoscerli. Amore è chiamarlo Gregory. Amore è farsi chiamare Gregory, senza fargli notare che detesti il tuo nome perché ti torna in mente tuo padre e non sono ricordi piacevoli. Amore è confessargli quello che hai fatto, ogni cosa e anche la più brutta, persino che hai preso una puttana che gli somiglia solo per farci sesso. Amore è dargli la chiave del cassetto della scrivania dove c’è un file che lo riguarda, quello stesso che Mycroft ha pazientemente ricostruito dopo averlo bruciato tra le fiamme del camino (perché sì, Mycroft è debole). Amore è scappare via e fuggire lontano perché l’uomo con l’ombrello ti spaventa a morte, ma tornare dopo che ti sei reso conto che non puoi fare a meno di lui. Amore è quella cosa che ammetti di essere terrorizzato perché sai che lui non ti giudicherà debole. Amore è quando smetti di vergognarti. Amore è il tè col latte e chiudere un occhio sul fatto che sgraffigni i muffin di nascosto. Amore sono le cene in casa, le canzoni alla radio, le corse sotto la pioggia, i discorsi per la dieta... Amore è progettare d’andare a Venezia, ma non dirglielo. Amore è sapere che ti ci vuole portare, a Venezia, ma stare al gioco perché sai quanto ci tenga a fare buona impressione. Amore è quando capisci che non ti importa veramente di andare a Venezia, a te basta solo che Gregory sia felice. Amore sono i due ombrelli nell’atrio e le pantofole per Greg. Amore è tutto ed è una cosa vera e viva e se ce l’hai davvero, non ti spaventa quando diventa quotidianità. Amore è… così tante cose e le parole sono talmente poche, che pare essere un concetto inesprimibile. Amore è una parola troppo grande perché uno scribacchino possa onorarlo a dovere o perché riesca a dare l’idea. In fondo, cari lettori, queste sono solo parole narrate da un semplice raccontatore. Uno che, in fondo, in cuor suo, spera non vengano dimenticate.

 

**Fine**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frase finale azzardata e che mi mette in una posizione “pericolosa”, ma che si rifà al finale di Miseria e Nobiltà: “mi basta di sapere che il mio pubblico è contento”. Tengo a precisare che non è che mi sono messa in testa chissà che.  
> Ah, il titolo si riferisce al fatto che questo vuole essere un finale non romantico. Ho tentato di esprimere il mio concetto di amore e di farlo tentando di non cadere nel fluff. Per questo ho dato a Greg e a Mycroft un paio di grattacapi su cui riflettere e lavorare. La perfezione non esiste di certo e io odio i finali in cui tutto va bene e sono stra-felicissimi.  
> Koa


End file.
